Accidentally On Purpose
by Dejavu1978
Summary: AU. Love is a patient ... but it can be damn right cruel. Roman was crazy about Jenna. Jenna didn't trust easily. Becca loved Randy, but he was taken. Until one crazy moment changed it all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>This is a rewrite of One Crazy Night. It was an old story that needed a fresh perspective. I hope you enjoy it and a big thank you to all my readers who have been so patient. I love writing so much and I hate that I don't have as much time for as I once did.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, you're home tonight." Becca twirled her hair around her finger as she spoke. It had been nearly a year since she had seen her best friend, Jenna and a month since they had talked. However she couldn't remember the last time their calls consisted of much more than a routine how you have been conversation.

"Yeah, well the bills have to be paid." In the back ground she heard splashing water and the happy chit chat of her God daughter, Mia. "Can I call you back, Beck. I have to get Mia in bed."

"Seriously, Jen, we both know you won't call later, so why say so."

"Geeze, you have always taken things so personally, Becca. I thought you would have grown out of that by now. I'm tired okay."

"He hasn't called." She guessed.

"No. And he hasn't come home, but if the photograph in this month's Inquirer is accurate, I was a fool to hope."

"He loves you, Jenna."

"Yeah," she half laughed. "I feel his love. First, he skipped calling me a night here and there, then that went to just once a week, then once a month. Then, he stopped helping with the bills. So much for forever."

"I'm sorry. I'm still stunned. I mean, he was the one …"

"I'm the stupid one. I should have known better. I was fine before I fell …"

"You were not fine. Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Becca spat. "And you're not fine now."

"I would have been. If he had just left me alone. Why, Becca? Why did he have to pursue so relentlessly if this what he would do in the end?"

"I don't think he planned to hurt you."

"Of course he did. He's a man. It's all they know how to do is hurt."

"He loves you. He's always loved you. He'll come around. He was just shocked and hurt."

"He's hurt? Like it's easy for me. I have a constant reminder of the worst moments of my life. Do you know what it's like to believe that you had something that came from something so wonderful and special and then have that ripped away?"

"I do." Becca ran her finger down the photograph on her dresser. Four friends. Two couples. So young … and happy. She sighed. Back then, she thought they would be that way forever.

"I'm so alone." Jenna admitted. "You've been away at school and soon you'll be starting your new job in Dallas. The guys are in a different place every other day. It's just me now. You know it's funny. You think I would be used to him being gone by now."

"Why don't you come with me? There's nothing left in that town for you anymore."

"I can't transfer to Dallas, Becca. There's no open positions."

"There are other homes. The hospital isn't too far from the house I rented."

"I can't go someplace new and make what I make. My career is the only part of my life that hasn't failed and I refuse to give it up."

"Who are you talking too?" Becca heard a male voice demand. It sounded familiar and angry.

"Who is that?" Becca stood on her feet. "Is that Seth?"

"I have to go, Becca."

"Jenna? Don't hang up. Who is that?"

Silence.

Jenna put her cell phone in her back pocket and lifted her little girl out of the tub and began drying her off. It was hard to believe she would be starting kindergarten in the fall.

"I asked who that was." Seth stood in the door frame, a fresh beer in his hand.

"It was Becca."

"Trying to put ideas in your head I'm sure."

"She doesn't know anything about you, so how could she?" But she barely said it above a whisper. She didn't have the strength left to assert herself as she needed.

"I don't want you talking to her. I forbid it."

"Get over it, Seth. You're not my husband." Her words were flat and emotionless. Brass, but lacking the tone to back it. He grabbed her arm as she passed with her daughter wrapped in a towel.

"I don't see your husband anywhere, do you?"

"I'm still his wife. I love him and I always will. You can't change that, Seth. You can take over my house. You can take my body, but you can never control what my heart feels." She walked toward Mia's room to get her ready for bed, but was halted by a sudden grasp on her hair that jolted her backwards. She held tight to her daughter, protecting her as she fell. Her head bounced off the hardwood floor and a searing pain rushed through both her head and neck.

"We'll just see about that." Seth snorted.

Her baby was screaming. She had a hard time getting up, but forced herself to move so she could inspect her child. No injuries. She hugged her and calmed her down while her own tears fell uncontrollably. How did she end up back where she started? Where was he? How could he abandon her when she still needed him so much? She had no strength without him. He knew that.

She held herself together long enough to dress Mia in her pajamas. She tucked her into bed, then struggled to smile while she read her favorite bed time story to her. Then she kissed her goodnight and went to her own room.

Seth seemed to have left. He popped in whenever he felt, kicking in her door if she dared to lock it. Now, he was probably on his way to the bar or something. She hoped he found someone else to occupy his time.

She laid down on the bed and stared at the empty place beside her. She ran her hand down the soft blanket. She missed him so much. She took her cell phone out of her back pocket and stared at his number and his photo. She missed that smile. She missed his kiss. She dialed the number even though she knew he probably wouldn't answer. It had been so long since he had. Still, she needed to hear his voice, even if it was only a recording on his voicemail.

"Yeah." That gruff voice. So cold. So unfeeling.

"Hi, I – uh." She was actually scared to talk to him. "I just …"

"Jen?"

That hurt. Didn't her picture pop up on his phone when she called? He couldn't have deleted her. She was his wife.

"I love you." She choked out even though she had wanted to say something completely different. She wanted to yell. She wanted to scream. And he had nothing to say. Nothing at all.

Becca laid her head down. Life had a funny way of letting you know you made mistake when there was nothing you could do about it. Why couldn't decisions be accompanied by premonitions? Some kind of dream where she could stand at the crossroad in her life and see a glimpse of the future if she traveled one way or the other. She sure would have chosen a few paths differently. Especially one. She had thought she was doing the right thing that night. She remembered how she had felt so alone. So abandoned.

She wished Jenna was herself. She was the only person she could talk to about how she was feeling, but day by day her best friend was pulling away and soon she would hide within herself. It had happened before and this time, she felt herself doing the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Six years earlier …

Jenna chose her desk, discreetly sitting in the back corner of the classroom where no one would notice her. She wasn't an outcast, but she was far from being popular. Brainy kids rarely got much attention from the cool kids anyway, but she didn't need their attention. She was there for one purpose – to get the hell away from that town and her family.

Her first class of the day – life studies. An extra curriculum class that was assumed to be a bird course by her peers and admittedly herself, but she hoped to learn a few skills that would help her as an adult. Either way, it should have been a relaxing, stress-free class, but then he walked in.

Roman, her best friend's neighbor and the boy who had annoyed her relentlessly the year before. She hadn't seen him all summer. Thank goodness. Her job had kept her pretty busy. Boy had he changed. He had gotten taller, much taller and had put on some weight – or was that muscle? His hair had always been long, but it had never been neatly held in place at the nape of his neck. She slouched down in her chair and held her hand to conceal her face hoping he would not notice her.

Damn.

Roman's eyes fell on Jenna. Sitting with her head buried in a book, her hair falling so that it covered her face. But it was her and she was in his class. Thanks to his constant laziness the year before, he had gotten stuck with the life studies class. Now, he had a reason to be glad he had skipped picking his classes with the guidance counselor at the end of the freshman term. They had never shared a class before. Sophomore year was going to be amazing.

"Hey babe." He claimed the seat beside her and attempted to trace her bare arm. He loved it when she wore the sleeveless shirts that just skated by the dress code.

Jenna shrugged him off as instantly as his fingers touched her bare skin. "Leave me alone, Roman."

He slunk away, slouched down in his seat and crossed his ankles. He made a fool of himself where Jenna was concerned.

"Good morning." The door was closed before the tardy bell rang. "I hope you're not comfortable with the seats you have chosen. Unlike your other classes they will not be your permanent position for the remainder of the year." The tardy bell sounded. "Show of hands. How many of you signed up for this class on purpose?" half the class raised a hand including Jenna. Mostly girls. The teacher could have guessed so much without asking the question. "Congratulations. I know most of you thought this was going to be an easy class. Well I make no apologies because not once have I made anyone think as much. I'm MRS. Municks." The teacher went on. "And in this class you will learn the basic skills your immature little minds WILL use when you finally let go of your mama's apron strings and TRY to survive on your own. If you pay attention, you just might be able to. If you choose to be lazy in my class … well, let me tell you a little about myself. I don't beg my students to learn. My job is to give you work to do and teach you how to do it. I am not a babysitter and I don't feel bad about writing zeros in the grade book."

Jenna took out her notebook excited that the class may be an unexpected challenge.

'Bring it on, Mrs. Municks.' She thought to herself because what she learned from her she would use later.

"You up." Mrs. Municks went down the rows one by one, pointing at male students. "You, you, you. On the wall. You –" she paused at Roman and then glanced at Jenna. "You too don't look very comfortable with each other." Mrs. Municks was very observant. "On the wall." Yes. Roman would surely be assigned a new seat. Hopefully in the front of the room where he could not harass her.

"It is a proven fact that there are more men serving time in our prisons then women. If you haven't noticed, I implore you to pay attention to the numbers on the wall." Jenna's mouth fell open. The wall was an exact replica of a police lineup. She took a stack of eight by ten poster board from her desk and handed one to each of the men. They all had fake names on them along with a long number. "People say you can't always judge a book by its cover. I think different and judging by how many young men are standing here in leather jackets and biker boots with long hair down to their keysters, I can assume that this is exactly where you will one day find yourselves." She stood in front of them and folded her arms in front of her. Jenna thought this woman may be prejudice against men. "Gentleman take a good look at the ladies in this room." She thought she was going to tell them to be like the girls. "Does everyone know what CDV is? Learn it well because these ladies could very well be the cause of your incarceration. They are lovely. They are beautiful and I know that each one of you have nothing in those tiny little minds except thoughts about at least one young women. I hope that this class will change that. Trouble. Men. Dating the opposite sex can lead to trouble in so many ways. But it can be avoided. Of course love is blind and it is not easy to tell the right one from the wrong one. That goes for you ladies as well, but with just a little bit of common sense, patience and understanding, a lot of arguments, fights and most importantly police calls can be avoided. You have to communicate people.

"C-O-M-M-U-N-I-C-A-T-I-O-N." She walked to each girl sitting at a desk. "You." She picked a boy out of the lineup and assigned him to the desk beside a female student. She didn't go in order, but she did seem to have an idea about who she wanted sitting beside who. Some of the boys didn't care for the girl they were beside or vice versa. Which meant … man.

Through a sea of moans and groans Mrs. Municks explained that it was time for cliques and inseparable friends to separate just as they would be forced to in the real world, but Roman wasn't unhappy. He had gotten his desk back.

"This is your text book." Mrs. Municks passed out folders and thick hard backed journals. "Take it seriously, or don't. I warn you, these books ARE your grade. NO book. NO pass." Roman rolled his eyes. Teachers always gave the stern talk on day one. "The smart people in the class probably already noticed that the desks are arranged by twos." Actually, the desks touched. He liked, no he loved that. "These are not your desks. These are your homes for the year. Now, look at the person sitting by your side …" Jenna let out a groan and then turned those beautiful grey blue eyes. He smiled softly. "Congratulations. You are now man and wife." Her mouth fell open. "Class, at this age it is easy to figure out who likes who. I could have easily let you choose your partners, but that would not teach you anything. You cannot simulate the hardships of real life without first introducing the differences that complicate."

Jenna could not make her mouth close. Roman wouldn't stop smiling. Ugh. Already she had a class she would dread attending.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Study hall. It was a pretty relaxing class to begin each day with, which meant that Becca now had extra time to do her homework. What she didn't finish in class, she would do there. She could already feel the stress lifting off her shoulders. No more spending time on homework after getting off at ten o'clock at the diner. She could come home and unwind.<p>

And look who walked in the door. Randy. He gazed her way. Or she thought he did. Geeze he got better looking each year. His shoulders seemed broader and was his arms tattooed? He wasn't eighteen yet. How cool was his dad to sign for him?

She had lived across the street from him for going on three years. She still remembered the very first time she had laid eyes on him. Shirtless, mowing the lawn in front of his house. The sun glistening off the sweat beads running down the center of his back. Her body shuttered when she thought about taking him a cold drink, maybe wiping away those beads with her bare hands. Damn that man brought out the worst in her. And everyone thought she was a good girl. Ha. If they could read her mind at moments like this …

First day of school and she had nothing to fill her study hall moments with except a good book which she was only pretending to read. She slouched in her chair and held it up just enough to sneak a long peek at the only boy that had ever been able to distract her.

The bell. Ugh. On to the next class. Math. She had chosen a fun style of math. Something much simpler than algebra or calculous. She had heard that there would be lots of projects and that it was extremely easy.

"Welcome." The teacher had a very sweet voice. She wore her straw colored hair loose and it nearly dragged the floor as she walked, her skirt was just as long and she wore beads around her neck and as a headband. She looked like a hippie straight from Woodstock. "I'm Ms. Toretto but you can call me Miss. Morgan. First order of business. Find a buddy."

Becca always hated it when the teachers said that. She never had the courage to ask anyone and no one ever asked her. She would end up with whatever other unfortunate soul found themselves in her predicament.

"How about it, Becca?" Randy had slithered into the seat behind her and he was leaning towards her and whispering over her shoulder. It had to be a daydream. She hadn't seen him enter the room.

"You're gonna break my heart." He kidded. Oh if only she could possess his heart. Lord knows he already had hers.

"Sure." Perfect, Becca. She smiled to herself. She had played it cool, showing no emotion that she was ecstatic about his proposal.

"Everyone got a partner? Great. You can turn your desks to face each other." Randy turned her desk for her. Oh, how sweet. "You will work together for the entire year and our first project will be a two page report."

Randy raised his hand.

"Yes."

"I thought this was a math class. We have to write?"

"Very observant." She laughed. "Your reports will be in graph form. This is a get to know you kind of project. You will find out how compatible you are with your partner and I want you to figure out how to compare yourselves on a graph."

"How?" someone else asked. "What are we supposed to ask?"

"Anything you want. That's completely up to you. Now, you have the rest of the class to work on it. I will pass around this little map of the room and I want you all to write your name in the spot that corresponds to the desk you're sitting in."

"She numbered the desks." Randy pointed to the number in the corner. Not the normal one, two, three either. They all began with the room number. Their desks were 203-5A and 203-5B. "I'm not really sure what to think of this teacher. She seems like a flake." Randy chuckled.

"I think she's nice."

"I think that's our first comparison." Randy drew a thick line on the paper that had been given to them. "How flaky we think the teacher is."

"Randy, erase that." She whispered, but she wanted to blurt out her laughter.

"I'm just kidding, Becky."

No one ever called her Becky. Well except once or twice and she had always been quick to correct. But Randy could call her whatever he wanted to.

The next day, thanks to an A/B schedule, she arrived with nothing to be excited about. She had a feeling that she would look forward to her A schedule more than the latter. She went through English, then headed to science. After lunch she headed to the class she had looked forward to the most. Home economics. She loved to cook and it was the only class she and Jenna had in common this time. They'd had nearly every class together the year before and she really missed her, but their homerooms were still the same and their lockers were still side by side.

"Pick a kitchen area. Four per area please." This teacher played no games. She wasn't floating on her tiptoes or laughing after each sentence. Becca knew that Mrs. Fortner meant business. Her tight bun should have been the first clue, but she still put Becca in mind of somebodies sweet little grandmother. She couldn't' have been more than four and half foot tall.

She and Jenna had been the odd ones out in the back corner. Which suited them fine. Until a late arriver bursted their bubble. They had their back turned, pulling ingredients out of a well-stocked cupboard when they heard Mrs. Fortner reprimand the students tardiness.

"Tardy pupils don't get to be picky. Let that be a lesson to you. There's a spot open in the last group. IF they paid attention they can fill you in on what we are doing today. There's not enough time to repeat myself. Which I will not be doing in this class people so make sure you get it the first time the words come out of my mouth."

"Boo." Randy came up behind Becca and draped his arm around her shoulder. "And I thought I was going to get stuck with someone annoying. This station is kind of hidden isn't it?"

Jenna rolled her eyes when her eyes met Becca's. That was why they had nearly ran to class. That one station was the only one that had a little privacy and most people hated it because it was hard to see Mrs. Fortner when she demonstrated.

"So what are we making?"

"Chocolate chip cookies." Becca told him.

"Hey, something I know how to make."

"You bake?" Becca mouthed the words stop it to her friend. Jenna had an attitude with every boy and man.

"Another tardy student. Oh, good gracious. I can't tolerate all these interruptions. Detention!"

Randy's eyes grew wide. He had been very lucky and she knew he had just realized it.

"I have a pass."

Becca saw Jenna turn sickly pale.

"Oh, so you changed your class did you? I don't have to guess why. Well, let me tell you that there won't be time enough to use this class like a blasted dating service. Last group."

"That's too many." Becca laughed half way through class. She and Randy were mixing the batter for the cookies. She tried so hard to maintain an indifferent act, but it was hard when he was reaching around her pouring straight from the bag. There were six kitchen jammed into that classroom and he had to practically hug her in order to add things to the bowl.

"Now for my secret ingredient."

"That's not in the recipe." She again scolded, but she was loving the tight space. His lips were so close to her ear.

"Come on Lauren." Randy called out to his girlfriend of six years. Geeze that was an eternity at his age. Lauren absent mindedly chatted with her cheerleader team mates. Giggling and going on with their gossip. He didn't care for gossip. He hated it actually. He beeped the horn again and the blond threw up her index finger. He stared at the clock on his stereo. Lauren knew he had to work after school. It wasn't about her so she didn't care. But boy she would sure be angry if he couldn't buy her diner at a nice restaurant and take her to the movies on Friday night. He was sure he spent more than half of his paycheck on that girl.

"Lauren!" he was impatient and didn't mind showing it even though she constantly whined about it embarrassing her.

Becca, his across the street neighbor entered the parking lot and waved in his direction. Her best friend walked with her head down as always, but not Becca. He knew what she looked like. Her image was burned into his memory. She wasn't dark skinned, but she wasn't pale either and her eyes had a sweet glow that mirrored her personality. She was quiet. He thought her a little shy and she was crazy about him. She didn't know he knew, but oh, he did and truthfully, he had crushed on her here and there. Actually, every time he spent more than five minutes with her, she lingered in his thoughts sometimes a day or two after.

He was a poor kid staring through the window of a pastry store. Actually, he was worst. At least the kid could stare. He could only glimpse and take in the sweet aroma that was the perfume of a pretty girl. He and Lauren had been together so long and some days he really wanted to end it. Lately, he'd had those thoughts a lot. He had even practiced a break up speech or two in the bathroom mirror. But he wasn't the type to hurt anyone. Lauren loved him. He couldn't break her heart. They always got along. They had been friend since kindergarten and he was comfortable around her. And although tempted, he didn't want to give that up for the awkwardness that accompanied every new relationship. Not to mention he could have Lauren whenever he wanted. He had already put in the time. He would have to wait months or years before he could be intimate with another girl. A decent girl. He sure as hell didn't want a bed hopper.

"Becca, you're drooling."

Becca snapped out of the trance she had been in. She couldn't help it. Randy always had that effect on her.

She got into her car. The first week of school was over with. It was school and unlike her best friend, she was never happy to see that ugly brick building. On a high note, Randy was in four of her classes.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>"Home Ec?" Roman cut his eyes at his brother. "Weren't you the one ripping on me for taking it intentionally? Let's see that's life studies and home economics."<p>

"Shut up, Randy." Roman nudged him with his elbow. He eyed Jenna who tried really hard to look like she was busy reading the recipe card.

"I bet you did it because of her."

"Hell no." Roman stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Unlike his brother, he hated cooking and he damn sure had no intentions of learning to sew. "I got kicked out of ROTC and it was this, drama or Latin."

"I would have thought you would enjoy ROTC. Especially those guns they get to twirl around."

"I am not cutting my hair."

"Too bad. You could have asked Jenna to the ball they go to in January."

"She wouldn't go."

"Stop the chit chat and get baking." Mrs. Fortner rapped the counter with a rolling pin and gazed sternly at both boys. "Gentleman you will be participating. Don't think the ladies are going to earn your grades for you. I grade on participation each and every day. You two are looking at big fat F's. Maybe if you're productive the rest of the class you can bring that up to a C."

"Shit. Good going Roman."

"Why's it my fault?"

Randy moved to Becca's side and started placing items in the bowl while she stirred. He snickered thinking he should snap a cell phone pick to show to Lauren. She would flip out and he would have some entertainment on the way home.

"Hey, it's the little wife." He addressed Jenna. "Whatcha cooking good for me baby."

"Ugh." She groaned and went back to greasing cookie sheets.

He glanced at the teacher who was busy talking to a group on the other side of the room. Then, he attempted to kiss her cheek, but she slid out of his way.

Jenna cringed. Stuck with Roman for another class? She didn't think she could handle it. She pulled her jacket around her tighter even though she really wanted to take it off.

She caught a glimpse of Becca. She knew how happy her friend was at that moment. She was laughing and was Randy flirting? That would be a moment Becca would surely hold on to for some time. She knew how crazy her friend was about Roman's brother. Maybe she would get to live out her fantasy.

She, on the other hand, would always have to settle for romantic flicks and novels. It wasn't a secret how Roman felt about her. Most girls would be happy that I guy who looked like him was interested. That would be enough, but the boy was annoying and he couldn't keep his hands off of her. She couldn't take that. She hated to be touched. She couldn't even hug her own grandmother. Maybe if he was decent she could have grown to trust him. She thought she may be able to have a friendship with a boy, but most boys just wanted the one thing she couldn't stand.

"So, Jenna, when are we going to consummate our marriage." Roman attempted a sleazy joke and she stared at him with an angry, unamused glare.

"I am so happy that this week is finally over with." Jenna flopped down on Becca's bed. They had been planning this weekend for weeks. It wasn't easy to for them to organize the same weekend off at work.

"I got so much homework to do this weekend it isn't funny." Becca said throwing her over filled book bag into the corner. "What happened to weekends off?"

"That was grade school." Jenna told her. "I got a good bit too. Sucks. I really wish we could have done this before the weekend started."

"And worse it's going to rain." Becca said flopping down next to her friend. "So what do you want to do this week end?"

"Nothing more we can do except veg out in front of the TV and eat junk food? I don't care as long as I don't have to think about school, work or parents."

Becca giggled. Jenna had stretched herself thin since she had turned sixteen and she wondered how it was she managed to juggle her classes and a full time job. The week end had been the first she had stayed with her in months. Before that they had spent every weekend together.

"You think this storm's going to be as bad as everyone keeps saying?" Jenna staring at the dark clouds closing in. "Let's take a lap around the block before the rain starts."

"Ugh. I guess." Becca said. Her friend's energy sometimes irritated her. They set off. They didn't get to the corner before they were joined by the two guys that lived too close to suit her. It was the only thing she hated about staying with her friend. Running into Roman was unavoidable.

"Hey girls." Roman threw his arm around Jenna. "Where ya heading?"

"Nowhere with you, Roman." Jenna dipped down just enough to make his arm slide off her shoulders.

Becca and Randy laughed. Roman never stopped trying to move past the friendship stage with Jenna and each time he was shot down.

"Hey Randy." Becca said excitedly.

"You two walking in circles again?"

"Of course." Becca said sarcastically. "You Know Jenna. She can't sit still."

"I just rented Titanic." Roman said knowing Jenna had a fascination with the disaster at sea and she had been dying to see the movie for a long time. He was amazed that she still had not seen it.

"Roman only rented it because he hoped he could get you two over to our house to watch it."

"He'll never give up will he?" Becca whispered to Randy.

"You know he won't."

"What are you two laughing at?" Jenna said as she tied up her long auburn hair.

"So what do you say?" Roman directed his question solely to Jenna and Becca cringed for the poor guy.

"You've been wanting to see it. Every time we try to rent it the store's always out." Becca spoke up. Jenna darted her eyes annoyingly at her friend. Roman jumped and turned in front of them.

"Alright." he turned and looked. "Hey we've been around the circle already."

"You're such a dunce Roman." Always her friend went out of her way to ignore Roman. He got on her nerves so badly. She had actually caught Jenna's eyes gazing toward the bushes and she almost thought she was really going to dive into them the moment the guys walked out of their door.

"Dad wants us to go to the store, so we'll see you later?"

"No." Jenna answered for them both.

"Jenna?" Becca whined in a whisper. She really wanted to be around Randy.

"Let's go Roman." Randy announced while he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"I'll pick up some cheesecake?" How Roman knew so much about Jenna was beyond her. Roman again propped his arm around Jenna's shoulders and attempted to kiss her cheek. Randy grabbed his ear and pulled him along with him.

"Hey. I was making a move here." he whined.

"You need a new move." Randy told him and Roman turned red in the face. The girls laughed and waved then returned to Becca's.

"I can't believe you told them we would watch with them." Jenna whined. "I don't want to spend the evening with Roman."

"The boy loves you." Becca said. "You should give him a chance. And you know you want to see that movie."

"How could I enjoy it with him hitting on me?"

Becca laughed. "You will be fine."

Jenna smiled knowingly at her friend. "Sounds like you're going to drag me there anyway."

"Please, for me?"

"You must have heard that Randy and Lauren are breaking up."

"They broke up?" Becca said in shock.

"Not yet. But the jocks have been talking. You haven't heard?" Becca shook her head. "Supposedly, he told Peter Mitchel."

"This is the first I have heard of it."

"I wonder if he found out about Daniel."

"No way. That's true?" Becca said. "Poor Randy."

"But it's good right. Now he will notice you."

"Randy would never notice me."

"Oh don't give me that. He was practically on top of you in home Ec."

"But I don't have anything to wear." Becca whined.

"You're crazy. I'm not going Becca." Jenna insisted. She was not going to let her talk her into a horrible night alone with Roman. She knew that was how it would end up.

"Oh yes you are because I am going to wear my short denim skirt that mom forbid me to wear outside of the house. You should wear this so it won't be so obvious that I'm doing it for Randy's attention.

"I don't wear dresses, Becca." Jenna argued with her tossing away the short black leather mini skirt that her friend kept trying to give her.

"I think you should wear it for Roman." Becca kidded her.

"And have him think I'm dressing for his attention." Jenna said rolling her eyes. "No thank you."

"I think you should give him a chance." Becca said looking through her closet for the perfect top. "He's cute."

"If you say so. He's annoying."

"He just doesn't know how to act around you."

"It's so hard to believe he is our age. He acts like a twelve year old."

"Roman doesn't always act like that." Becca said. "He is just nervous around you."

"I don't see why." Jenna said looking at herself in the mirror. "He must have been dropped on his head when he was a baby."

"Stop it." Becca told her. "I don't know why you think you're ugly. You're not." But Jenna had eyes. She could see the pale complexion, frizzy reddish hair and the freckles all over her shoulders and chest. She thought she should leave her jacket behind next time they went walking. One look at those ugly brown spots would definitely be enough to douse Roman's infatuation. "And look what else we got!"

"Your one to talk. I tell you the same thing all the time." Becca was gorgeous, especially in that short skirt. Her long blonde hair that always fell perfectly and she had nearly flawless skin. She tried on the leather skirt out of curiosity.

"See, I told you." Becca grinned and then proceeded to snap a couple of leather studded bracelets on her wrists to match the black skirt.

"Perfect." Jenna and Becca would occasionally drink when her big brother would get some whiskey for her. "I really need that after this week."

"I'm happy with my classes."

"I have to put up with Roman in a class every day. One was hard enough." She downed a shot. Honestly, it wasn't Roman she wanted to forget. She just wanted to relax for a while. It felt so good to get drunk and worry about nothing. So much so that she feared she would one day become and alcoholic.

A loud boom shook the house, making them both jump. The sky turned black even though they still had a few hours of daylight left.

"I don't like the look of that sky. I really wish mom didn't have to work tonight." They both stared at a green tinted sky.

"Oh, shit. Hail." Jenna was visibly frightened. She felt paralyzed. She was terrified of storms. She drank down another shot, then another.

"Hello?" Becca answered the phone and from what she could hear she knew it was Becca's mom. "It's hailing here. Okay, we will. I love you." She hung up and ran to gather some items from the kitchen. "Mom said one of the neighbors is coming to get us. We're going to ride this out in their basement. We're under a tornado warning and mom is freaking. She said one touched down a close by a few moments ago."

"I thought all these homes were the same as yours? Who has a basement?"

"I don't know, but why don't we finish this before whoever shows up."

That made her laugh. No one in school would have ever guessed that Becca had a wild side. A very slight wild side, but she was so much fun.  
>"Well, I'm going to need this to get through this storm." Becca was the only one she ever told about her fear and the fact that her home had been destroyed by a twister. It was how she lost her mother.<p>

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>"Randy come on!" Roman was running down the grocery store isle. He looked panic. "We have to get home. Dad said this storm is getting bad."<p>

"He didn't call me."

"He did. I guess you didn't have a signal. I barely have one."

"Alright. Go grab some chips. I'll get the dip and I'll meet you at the register. Dad's just being over protective." Storms never bothered him. Most of the time they passed over his street anyway. There was a long line at the registers that day. Storm or not, people were out gathering their weekly supplies. All he wanted was some junk food to pig out on. He was supposed to work that night, but he decided to call in. He just wasn't feeling it and his boss bought that he was sick easily because in two years he had never once missed a scheduled night and he worked most of his days off as well.

He thought about the stash he had hidden in the basement. He was impatient waiting.

Roman watched the rain fall outside the store's large windows. It was falling so hard it ran down in sheets. It was going to take them forever to get home, but what did it matter. He had been so hopeful when they had stopped by the movie rental store. He always checked but that was the first time they had an available copy on a day when he knew Jenna would be across the street. He was sure she wouldn't turn down a chance to watch it and he had spent the entire evening the night before cleaning the house just for her. He hated to clean and his brother and father had a big laugh at his expense too.

He wondered why he tried so hard. A lot of girls liked him. He wasn't inexperienced. He'd been with a half dozen different girls. But none of them had been his girlfriend. He wasn't interested in having what his brother had with Lauren. He didn't feel that strongly for the girls he had slept with. But, Jenna. Oh, she was something special. Maybe it was the way he could see the real her. She didn't pretend. She didn't play games. She was … well, Jenna.

"I can take someone over here." Randy nearly ran him over getting to the opening cash register and soon everything was bagged. Not that it mattered because it was all soaked by the time they got it inside the trunk of the car they shared.

"I'm driving." Roman snatched his keys out of his pocket before Randy could object.

"Man, come on. You're crazy in stuff like this."

"I'm not scared to drive in it."

Randy held his breath as Roman sped through the pouring rain. He couldn't see a damn thing between the constantly fogging windows and heavy rain. Then it started to hail.

"Look at that!" Suddenly the rain halted and in the not so far off distant he saw a swirling tunnel of wind.

"Thank goodness it didn't last long. Better get home and hang out in the basement for a while. Becca's place has a basement doesn't it?" He was really concerned just as another tornado started to descend. "Geeze that looks awfully close to our house."

"Let's hope not." Randy opened his cell phone. "Hey dad … We're in front of Gus's now. We're almost there. … Okay, we will. Are you coming home? Alright … we will … love ya. Bye." He hung up the phone. "Dad's going to be at the station all weekend. He said Becca's mom called him. He told her the girls could ride out the storm in our basement. Man, I bet dad's station's been called out constantly since this things started. He's on a call now. I could hear it in the background."

"He'll be fine." Roman never worried about his father. He was proud that he was a firefighter and he and Randy both had inherited the man's fearless attitude.

By the time they pulled into their drive way the wind was whipping madly. Objects from all over the neighborhood blew around or floated down the flooded road. You run these things in and I'll go get the girls."

Roman gathered all the bags even though the plastic handles were cutting into him. He ran them all inside and took them to the basement instead of the kitchen. They would need food. He began putting them away while he waited for the others. It didn't take long. He thought about the twisters he had already seen and thought there was a pretty good chance one would hit closer to his home, if not take it down as it passed. If they were to get trapped, they would need a lot more than what they had bought. He hurried to the kitchen and emptied the refrigerator and the cabinets into a laundry basket as fast as he could possibly do so. "Damn it's taking them along time." He said to himself. He walked to the front room and stared out the window. A trash can lid flew past. How the hell? That was a square plastic lid from the trash service cans. It should have been attached to the can. The wind had to be really strong to rip that off.

He couldn't see his brother or the girls. But he would. He knew he would. Any moment.

"Come on baby." He watched and mumbled. His heart worried about that girl despite his fearlessness. "Where are you?" There was a lot of debris being tossed around. He walked out on the porch hoping he could see better. The windows were covered with condensation.

It was loud outside. It sounded like a train was moving right next door. He shielded his eyes from the stinging rain and rushed toward the road. "Randy!" he yelled as loud as his lungs would allow.

Randy knocked on the door of Becca's house but got no answer. The rain was really coming down. He opened the door even though nobody had opened it. "Becca!" he called out. "Jenna!"

He went through the house. The storm seemed much louder inside Becca's home. He didn't realize it was smaller. His house must have had a lot of additions. "Becca!"

He heard laughter and he followed it. He opened the door, slightly worried that he might walk in on one or both of them changing and at the same time hoping he would.

He stood in the door with a big smile. They were both slightly drunk and still taking turns sipping from a whiskey bottle. "Hope you saved me some." He said with a big grin forgetting all about the storm raging outside.

"Randy!" Becca jumped up and put her arms around his neck. He stared into her eyes and placed his hands around her waist.

"Becca has something to tell you, Randy." Jenna said in a sing song voice.

"No I don't."

"Tell me." Randy encouraged with an impish tone of his own. Man, he had a sudden urge to kiss her. Especially since the fight he and Lauren had had that afternoon. Technically, they had worked it out, but he still had his doubts. His phone rang and he took his phone out of his pocket expecting it to be Roman wondering where he was. Put Laurens face popped up instead. He declined her call.

"Oh, how sweet." Jenna laughed. "He's ignoring his girlfriend. Who by the way is a real bitch."

"Jenna!" Becca, even tipsy was still sweet. "You'll have to ignore her. She's says whatever she's thinking when she drinks."

The window broke making most girls scream as a large tree made the roof above their heads begin to crack and groan. "Get out of here now!"

Becca hurried to grab the bag she had packed and she snatched Jenna's hand. "Here, take this." She gave Jenna the duffel bag she knew she always packed her clothes in. They rushed from the house battling heavy wind that nearly knocked them down. Becca nearly fell but Randy held her up and guided her as best he could.

"Where's Jenna?" she screamed over the storm when they caught up with Roman and made it to the shelter of the porch.

"She was right behind us!" Randy yelled.

Jenna froze. The sight of the monster spinning tortured her memory. She felt like she was eight years old again. She could see the walls of her grandmother's mobile home being torn away as if they were no more than paper. She saw the tree come barreling through the dining room as her mother held her tight to her chest and ran. She tossed her into a small closet and then everything was dark. She remembered screaming and crying. She was all alone. Her mother had not joined her. The space available was only big enough for the small child that she was and her mother had known it. There hadn't been enough time to clear it out for herself.

She felt her hand being yanked. It forced her feet to move, but she knew it was a great burden on whoever was pulling her. Her eyes could not break away from that monster, that murderer that had destroyed her entire life.

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>Randy let out the breath he was holding as soon as they were all downstairs. His father would have killed him for letting Roman run out into that storm. But Roman was getting way too big for him to pull him back. Becca held his arm and giggled making him laugh and compare her to Lauren. If it had been his girl in this situation, he knew what he would be doing at that moment. She would be crying hysterically and he would have to hold her and stroke her until she calmed down. Lately he had been noticing that he desired someone a little less weak in stressful situations. Damn, Lauren cried when her tired blew out leaving her on the side of the road. He had had to console her for an entire twenty minutes until her father arrived.<p>

Becca picked a rogue leave out of his barely there hair and flicked it away.  
>"Cute look." She laughed.<p>

"Thanks." He picked it up from his lap where it had landed and tossed it back at her playfully. Her hair was wild and tangled from the wind blowing it. "you should wear your hair like that more often. You kind of look like one of those punk rockers."

"Bite me, Randy."

"Just tell me where."

"Right here." She pointed to her neck and he playfully pretended to growl and chomped his teeth together a couple of times. "You're a clown." She giggled. Randy chuckled and went to the small kitchen his dad had built and pulled out the sour cream he had bought. He poured it and a packet of French onion dip into a bowl and mixed it until he was happy with the result. Then he grabbed the family sized bag of chips from the counter and headed to his hiding spot for one last thing.

"Ah, I always knew you were a bad boy." Becca slid closer to him when he returned and lit the joint.

"You're the only one who knows about this." He sucked in a long hard drag then held it in. Becca took it from him and he was in awe as she did the same thing.

"I'll keep your secret if you'll keep mine." Randy responded by opening the chip bag and stuffing one in her mouth. Her hand flew up to keep it from falling out of her mouth and she wiped the dip off her chin which he replaced by dabbing a big glob on the tip of her nose. Then he followed his urge to lick it off. "Ewe." She wiped off his saliva and wiped it on his shirt. "You're soaked."

"What do you think you are?" he stated, finishing the joint and following it with a hand full of chips.

Becca thought Randy ate like a pig that night, but she found it cute. Usually, she would be so careful how she did everything around him, but suddenly, she didn't care how she looked. She knew her mascara was probably running down her cheeks. Her clothes were dripping water all over his sofa and her hair was in knots. She felt like getting plastered. She pulled out the half full bottle of whiskey she had managed to cram into her bag before fleeing her home and took a big swig. It spilled out of the corners but she felt no embarrassment. She felt good. Real good.

She handed it to Randy and he took a tiny sip, made a wrinkled nose face and handed it back to her.

"Wimp." She said and poured another long stream down her throat. Ah the burning felt good. She let out a loud burp. Screw it all.

"Very attractive." Randy stated, but he was smiling. Didn't matter. In her current frame of mind, she didn't give a damn.

"This is getting on my nerves." The wet shirt was stuck and heavy and it took a little effort to pull it off.

"Let me hang that in the bathroom for you."

"Oh, cool." She kicked off her shoes, pulled her legs beneath her and claimed the remote sitting on the table in front of her. "Hey, Roman, where's that movie you rented?"  
>"I'm not sure. In a bag somewhere."<p>

"Probably still upstairs. I'll go get it."

"It's right there on the kitchen counter." Roman pointed out.

"Damn you look miserable, Roman. Lighten up." His face was flushed and he kept his eyes on his lap. "Jenna." She tossed her the bottle. "Better get some more before it's all gone." Her friend drank some but Roman passed holding up the beer he had recently opened. She noticed Jenna had one as well. Her friend hated the taste of beer, but she only shrugged. It was probably all those guys had. Probably their father's stash. She giggled thinking about how much trouble they would probably get in when their father came home and found it all gone. And it would be gone. She was in a drinking mood.

"Becca." Jenna whispered. "You should slow down. I think you're …"

She shot daggers at her best friend telling her not to dare say it. It had been hard to tell Jenna.

Randy lingered in the bathroom. He ran cold water over his face and put on fresh clothes from the dryer. He was glad no one ever got around to catching up the laundry or he would have been in trouble. He ran some cold water over his face. Becca was causing him to throb in very intimate places. He tried to clear his mind of the memory of her in that sexy pink and black plaid bra. And that cut off jean skirt. In the back of his mind a voice told him that what he was doing and thinking were very wrong, but its volume was getting lower and lower.

He went back out as soon as he had calmed himself, but he didn't' bother to put any distance between himself and Becca. The couch was small anyway. They were all crammed together with no room in between. Becca was getting bored. She had already seen the movie with her mother at the theater. She guzzled down another beer.

Randy was uncomfortable. He sat with both hands on his lap. He really wanted to stretch out his arm but he didn't want to be too forward with Becca. The movie was about love and the leading lady was engaged and falling in love with another man. Boy he knew how she felt, sort of. He wasn't in love with Becca but she sure had something inside of him heating up. His brother sure didn't have any problem putting his arm behind Jenna. He was cuddled up really close to her. But Roman didn't have anything or anyone to hold him back. He wondered if was truly sad that his little brother had slept with more girls than he had.

Becca adjusted her position. She was now sideways and her arm was behind his neck. He glanced and had the perfect view of her cleavage. He began to throb again. Oh, my … he let out a moan when she began to run her fingers across the back of his neck. She seemed so involved in the movie he wondered if she even knew she was doing it. Then their eyes met at the same time. She smiled, gently grabbed his face and planted her lips right on his.

Wow. No girl had ever made a move on him first. He parted his lips and welcomed whatever Becca wanted to give. He tried to hold his hands on his lap but they betrayed him. But when the kiss was over, he was definitely more comfortable watching that movie on that small couch.

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>Roman's eyes were glued to Jenna. She still looked mortified and her eyes stared out of the small windows in the basement and there he was staring at her, drenched. She wore a white tank top and … no bra. He could see the perfect outline of her breasts and her nipples were erect from the air conditioned room. Her long legs were bare beneath that short skirt except for the splattered mud. It was the first time he had seen her without jeans covering those gorgeous limbs.<p>

He wanted her. He could no longer say his thoughts about her were always respectful and pure. He thought about cuddling with her. Holding her hand while walking the circle as she liked. Taking her to the lake to watch the sun set. Dancing under the stars. She was the only girl who he thought of doing things like that with.

Now, he wanted to snatch her. Hold her against the wall and claim her perky breasts as his. He wanted to rip off that wet tank top and trace her nipples with his tongue. He wanted to those beautiful legs wrapped around him and he wanted so badly to hear her moan his name as his touch caused her to climax again and again. He had always promised himself he would make love to her gently if he got the chance, but in that moment he had a feeling he would break that promise. If he touched her then, it would be like uncaging a wild hungry animal.

Jenna found herself too relaxed. At first she had felt anxious about how she felt but after half a bottle every ounce of tension she had carried around each and every day left her alone. She knew it was only temporary relief, but it felt nice just the same.

Like a zombie she settled on the sofa. Roman followed her, placing his arm around her shoulders. Outside the world became quiet again. The rain had stopped and there was no more thunder or lightening. No more hail. No more reminders.

They began to watch the movie. She was a little excited about seeing a romantic story that takes place on the boat that she loved to read stories about. She was always looking for stories about the people who had traveled on that ship. Those poor souls. They deserved to be remembered.

"Randy, did you make popcorn?" Roman asked him just as the movie was starting.

"It's your turn." Randy replied, cramming a handful of chips into his mouth. He had just smoked one and the munchies were never far behind. Roman was getting the craving to smoke one himself, something he rarely did.

"Was not. It was your turn."

"It was yours. I made it last time."

"You make it better."

"Randy, I will help you make the popcorn." Becca said to him.

"Do you think you can walk that far, Becky?" Randy kidded when she nearly fell taking her first step.

"Ugh, yes. Damn my foot fell asleep." She laughed as they headed into the kitchen. She always hated being called that but somehow when Randy said it, she didn't mind as much.

"I can't believe Becca left me alone with you." Jenna complained.

"Oh, come on, you love me. Just admit it then we can dump Randy and Becca here and go to bedroom"

"I don't think so." Jenna moved away from him.

"Oh, come on. This will get Randy and Becca together. I know he likes her. She's so sweet it's annoying sometimes. And that's his type."

"Roman." Jenna punched him in the arm. "Don't say that about Becca."

"You know it's true."

"Okay, it is. She is very sweet but maybe that is what Randy needs after Lauren, the queen of the sluts."

"That's a good one." Roman laughed. He looked to the kitchen and just heard Randy and Becca making the popcorn. The kitchen was blocked from view of the living room.

"Guys, hurry up. I want to watch the movie." Jenna yelled toward the kitchen.

"It's almost done. Patience Jennifer." Becca yelled back.

"Don't call me that, Rebecca."

"Okay, here is the popcorn. Damn girl, why are you so impatient?" Randy said handing them the popcorn.

"Because you left me here alone with onion boy over here."

"Hey." Roman said lightly smacking Jenna's arm.

"What? You eat that dip like its actual food. Geeze, Roman was there a chip under that glob or did you just use your fingers."

"Do you guys have to be this way?" Becca asked.

"You know what they say. Girls are mean to you because they like you."

"Whatever, let's just watch the movie." Jenna crossed her and slouched with a pout. "This movie will probably be ruined watching it here with him practically sitting on top of me."

Jenna watched Becca. She was sure acting strange. She was drinking a lot more than usual. She was guzzling as if she consumed gallons of it every day and she was smoking pot with Randy. The next thing she knew, Becca had ripped off her shirt.

Jenna, on the other hand, was trying to keep Roman's hands to himself. He handed her a beer and even though she hated the taste of the bitter stuff, she accepted it. She needed to be numb to survive the night. Another storm was moving in and tornados in the dark were even deadlier.

Roman was uncomfortable. Becca was walking around without a top and he really didn't want to look. It was obvious that Randy liked her and he would not disrespect his brother and he really didn't want Jenna to think he was a pig. His neighbor was much different than he thought, but he blamed it on the liquor she had consumed. He had a feeling she would be embarrassed when she sobered up and he refused to let her have the memory of him staring to make it worse.

Randy on the other hand kept his eyes glued to her just as her hands seemed to be glued to him. Roman liked her a lot more than Lauren and he really hoped something would happen to make Randy dump his girlfriend.

"No." Roman had the urge to kiss Jenna. Between the love story on the television and the making out going on right beside him, he had the uncontrollable urge to feel the warmth of another body himself.

Jenna threw her hand up to block his second attempt, but she wasn't as forceful as she normally was. And was that a laugh.

"How about we pause this thing and play a game." Roman had his arm behind her and he was sitting half sideways almost holding her. She didn't seem to mind it or his hand casually resting on her bare leg.

"What game did you have in mind?" Becca's ears perked up.

"Seven minutes in heaven." Roman suggested and playfully flicked his eyebrows up and down.

"What are we twelve?" Jenna replied to his hint. "And you can't play it with four people. I don't want to make out with any of you."

"Oh, strip poker."

"No."

"That wouldn't be fair." Randy laughed. "Becca's half undressed already." And Roman was again uncomfortable when Becca straddled her brother's lap.

"I thought you were a gentleman." Becca attempted to whisper, but she was almost yelling.

"I am." Randy was mischievous. "But I don't want to be." And both of them really thought that no one else could hear what they were saying. They did make a good couple. "I have an idea."

"What?"

Randy pulled a cigarette pack from his pocket and produced another joint. "Circle time."

"I'm in." Becca was the first to agree. She and Randy moved to the floor in front of Jenna and Roman.

"Becca can I talk to you for a minute." Jenna couldn't sit there and let her friend continue.

"What do you want, Jenna?" She acted like a spoiled child.

"I think we should go."

"What? NO way."

"Becca." Jenna whispered in her ear. "You're not acting like yourself tonight. Did you bring your medication?"

"Who the hell needs that crap? I'm tired of being good all the time. School, home, work. That's my entire life. I want to live."

"Becca, please. I'm drunk and I can't handle being around Roman anymore."

"My name is not Becca." Jenna blinked rapidly. It happened once in a while. "You need to fix what's wrong with you before you start on me." Jenna didn't take any of it seriously. She knew her friend better than anyone.

"There's no pill to fix my problem." Jenna reminded her.

"What you need is to stop running and let that guy pull you off someplace alone."

"I give up. But don't get mad at me tomorrow when you wake up and remember how you acted tonight. I tried to help."

"Oh, you're just trying to keep me from having fun. Let me have fun, Jenna. It wouldn't kill you to have some too. Or are you going to keep letting what happened control your life?"

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>"Just be nice Jenna. For once let a night be about something other than you." Becca continued to spat.<p>

"You're kidding me, right?" Jenna couldn't believe she had heard correctly. It was the worst episode to date.

"No, I'm not. Poor little Jenna. Got to tiptoe around her because she's as frail as a china doll. Oh, and don't dare touch her. Don't get too close. Don't even look her way because she been treated so badly."

"Stop it, Becca."

"No, I won't. If you want to continue being a nun, you can stay in your convent all by yourself. Oh, wait. Nuns are virgins and only one of us can claim that trophy."

Jenna rolled her tongue over her lip and rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. Becca wounded her but she tried to understand that it was her condition talking.

"Drink a few more, Becca."

"Yeah you're so perfect. You've drank more than me, Jenna. If fact, you always drink more than me, but we're supposed to excuse everything you do."

"I was only trying to keep you from making a big mistake. Randy still has a girlfriend. Do you really think you're going to be more than a quick roll in the bed? You'll never be able to face him again." Becca gave a short laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"You." Becca shook her head. "You know I thought Roman was crazy getting up for four am runs, spending all his free time working every muscle in his body and eating that high protein diet. You know why he did it? He did it for you because he thought he would get your attention if he looked different. I didn't think it would matter, but he was right."

"I can't believe you just accused me of being shallow." Jenna spat back. "Really, Becca. After everything I've told you? The way I feel about Roman has nothing to do with how he looks. It never did. You know what I think?"

"What do you think?" Her friend said sarcastically.

"I think that you just realized a few things about yourself and instead of accepting it, you're trying to project it on to me. Remember Ricky Hewett. He was crazy about you and you called him a bony pock faced nerd. He was sweet Becca, but you won't consider anyone unless their over six foot and have great abs."

"I'm not the one cuddled up with a guy I swear I can't stand. He's been running his fingers up and down your bare leg all night."

"Hey, you girls coming?" Randy had grown impatient. Becca gave one last warning glare then joined the guys. Jenna sighed and sat on the other side of the coffee table away from all three of them.

"There's my favorite girl. I was starting to get lonely." Roman was almost instantly by her side.

"Leave me alone, Roman." But without much commitment. What Becca had said lingered in her mind. She tried hard not to take it seriously, but Becca, even in this condition had never wounded her so deep before.

"Oh, come on, you love me. Just admit it then we can dump Randy and Becca and find somewhere more private.

"I don't think so." Jenna slid away from him.

"Come on, if for nothing else but to help Becca snag my brother. I know he likes her. How couldn't he. She's so sweet it's annoying sometimes. She's just his type."

"Don't say that about Becca."

"You know it's true."

"Okay, it is. She usually is very sweet and I'm sure Randy needs that after the queen of the sluts."

"That's a good one. What do you mean usually?"

"Nothing."

Randy handed her his joint. She hadn't realized they had begun smoking. She shook her head.

"It's alright. I got a couple more. There's plenty."

Jenna rolled her eyes. She was the only one not crazy about what they were doing but she was outnumbered and Becca kept giving her the look that said not to dare spoil the night for her. She watched as Roman took in a long drag. "I haven't done this in a while. Come here." He took another drag handed it to Becca, then moved his lips very close to hers. She opened her mouth knowing that was exactly what he wanted her to do and accepted the shot gun.

Roman could not help his next move. He had meant to only blow the smoke into her mouth, but with her lips at such a close proximity …

"Stop it Roman." Jenna smacked him with a throw pillow that had been sitting on the table.

"Ooh baby, I like it rough." she hit him again harder. "You're such a pervert!" She took the next hit without his help. He always had to ruin everything. Why he couldn't accept what she would give without trying to sneak a little more was beyond his understanding. She was the only one he made a fool out of himself with. They passed it around until it was so small it burnt Randy's fingers. But it wasn't enough to satisfy his brother apparently because he sparked another. Half way through Jenna laid flat on her back. Her hands laying above her head. Her tank had crept up and he was mesmerized.

"When did you get that?" Roman stared while he took his next drag. He handed it to her and intensely watched her lips with desire as she puffed. "Sexy."

"Stop trying to memorize me Roman." She said as Becca laid down beside her. She passed it and stared up at the ceiling.

"That you can't stop me from doing." he said childishly, flopping down on her other side. "You can't stop me from looking."

"Grow up Roman." Randy kicked his foot as he passed. He laid down completing the line they had formed.

Jenna felt relaxed and nothing like herself. Her thoughts had become lighter and she didn't worry about anything anymore. She felt so good. She glanced at Becca. Her night was going just the way she wanted.

"I feel like a cigarette now." Randy sat up and was on his feet. "Becca?"

"Don't smoke baby. Hurry back." Becca laughed as she spoke. The weed affected her much differently and it made Jenna want to laugh with her. Jenna hadn't been crazy about smoking, but the as they smoked, Becca seemed more like herself and it made her believe that the illegal substance was better than her medication. It was cheaper she was sure. Her mother worked double shifts often to pay for it.

But Jenna did smoke cigarettes. It was a habit she had even hid from Becca. She wasn't proud of it. But as Randy opened the basement window and lit his own, she felt the uncontrollable craving and uncharacteristically, she didn't care anymore.

She dug through her nearby duffel until she found a pack of cigarettes then she joined Randy. She was surprised that Roman wasn't trying to attach himself to her like an annoying pimple as he usually did. He laid flat with his eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping. She didn't think.

"Damn." She searched the small pockets of her skirt. She must have left her lighter at Becca's. Randy obliged with his own, holding the flame out to her.

"Thanks." She stared at him. He didn't seemed deep in thought. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he took a puff and kept staring out the window.

"You just looked like something was on your mind."

"You sure talk more when you're high."

"And drunk." She snickered.

"I am thinking about something, but Jenna you're really not the best person to talk to about it."

"It's about Becca."

"How'd you guess?"

"I hoped." She said with a sigh.

"I like Becca." He said. "I've always thought she was really sweet and shy and completely too good a girl for someone like me, but tonight. I'm not sure. She's not that person I thought she was. She's so …"

"Forward."

"Sharp tongued and a little promiscuous."

"Randy, Becca really is all those things you thought she was." She couldn't look him in the eyes. She wanted to tell him what was going on so badly. "There is something that I can't tell you. Something Becca should tell you. Just do me a favor and don't take advantage of her tonight."

"You think I'm that way?"

"Yes, I do. You've been with the same girl for years. You've only slept with that same girl and I think that bothers you. You may not be crushing on her as much as before but I know by everything you have done here tonight that you would still sleep with her."

Randy laughed. "You're smart, Jenna. But honestly. I really do want to be with another woman. That sounds bad doesn't it?"

"I think it's the beer talking."

"Probably."

Roman put his arms around her waist. She rolled her eyes to show her annoyance that he had followed her. She shrugged him off yet again and took out another cigarette. As if in a race, Roman pulled out his lighter before his brother could. Randy walked off and reclaimed his positon lying next to Becca who had fallen asleep.

"Thanks." she said, but she didn't sound thankful to Roman. Roman puffed on his cigarette and stared at storm clouds. It wasn't until Jenna put hers out and started away that he finally broke his silence. He grabbed her arm gently and she immediately jerked away from him. But he held it, demonstrating his strength this time.

"You know you don't have to be so hateful."

"How else should I act…" she shot back.

"I don't know. I know you have a lot of guys who like you. But if you just gave me a chance….."

"Damn Roman. Your hands never stay off of me. You're always perverted. …." she jerked her arm again and he let go. "I'm sorry. I just don't like you. Not like that."

"Be honest. You don't like me at all."

"Honestly Roman. No. I don't." she walked back inside leaving Roman with his head down and his feelings and pride broken.

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay in updates. It's been a busy week. Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p>The wind raged making the wind come down at a slant. The roof of the porch offered no protection against it, but Roman sat rocking absent mindedly on the swing despite the roaring thunder and too close bolts of lightning.<p>

She hated him. She may not have said hate, but he saw it in her eyes. He had always had hope that the slight friendship would grow. He had showed her affection. He was never affectionate. He had no use of any girl after he had bedded them. He never called them. Never sought them out for a second moment of fun. He got what he needed and moved on. They all knew how he worked and he never led anyone to believe he wanted more.

But Jenna. Oh how she had captured something deep inside of him. Like the rest, she had turned his head, but unlike the others, her image lingered. He still recalled that first moment. Her laugh. That day her mouth opened and her head tilted back slightly and she emitted an honest laugh. It was the first and the last time he had heard that laughter.

Those eyes. Grayish blue, sometimes more blue. Sometimes so gray they were nearly transparent. On days he could barely recall her image, those eyes were the one constant. Burned into his soul it seemed. They never lingered on him. She never caught her gazing upon him. His greatest desire was to see them light up for him. His only wish was to walk into a room and witness a sudden extreme happiness illuminate those eyes just because he was there.

"I thought you were trying to get laid?" he snapped at his brother who stood in the door frame thinking his presence was unknown. Randy could never accomplish that feat around him. He felt him like an annoying pimple on his ass.

"That's none of your business." Randy snapped back.

"Hump." Roman crossed his arms. "No. It's Lauren's business."

"Call me crazy, but I detect something in your tone I don't really trust."

Roman pulled out his phone and exposed a picture he had taken of his brother with Becca settled comfortably on his lap. His eyes were glued to the girl's breasts and his hand glued to her hip. "Guess you're not the good one anymore."

"Just get your ass in the house before you get sucked into a funnel or something."

"Fuck the storm." He stared at the dark green tinted sky and almost wished it would blow him away. The very first time a girl crept into his heart she shattered it. That's karma. Damn stuck up vindictive bitch – that's what karma was.

"You're just pissed because you know there's no chance in hell of you getting laid tonight. There's more in life than that little brother."

Roman laughed. "Hypocrite."

"What?"

"You heard me." Roman sulked. "When I think about how many times you have put me down … and here you are doing the exact same thing with Becca."

"Who says it's the same thing?"

"OH please. You're not going to leave Lauren. If you didn't break up over her latest crap – it ain't never gonna happen."

"Listen to me you arrogant punk. Don't take out your anger on me. The only one you have to blame is yourself. I told you to knock it off. I told you to keep your hands off her. You can't do shit like that with someone like Jenna."

"You don't know Jenna any more than I do."

"Maybe I'm not close to her, but it doesn't take long to figure out that there is something wrong. Maybe you should look a little deeper – and I don't mean trying to imagine what she looks like without her clothes."

"I want more than that with Jenna."

"Sure you do." Randy snorted. "I think you're only stuck on her because she's the only girl that has ever been a challenge for you. Well, she's right where you want her. She just polished off the last of that whiskey and she is totaled. But, trust me. Once you've had her, you won't care anymore. Here." He threw him a condom. "Go cure yourself."

"You okay?" Becca awoke, feeling a slightly sobered. She had no idea where the guys were, but Jenna sat on the couch with the empty whiskey bottle in her hand and her eyes on the spinning ceiling fan.

"I'm fine." Jenna whispered very softly.

"Hey," Becca slid and touched her friend's hand. Jenna's head fell to the side and she smiled.

"Welcome back."

Jenna was totaled. Becca had never seen her that far gone before and it sort of worried her.

"You know, I feel … I feel … relieved. Like it's all going to be over soon. All the pain, all the torture …" Jenna smiled again. Her eyes were glossy and she did seem very, very relaxed. Jenna was never that calm. She was always tense, even after they had drank. She was always on guard, always paranoid. Always jumping at every noise, every touch. This was very strange and Becca was worried.

"Jenna don't go to sleep." Becca hugged her friend.

Jenna sighed. "It's so peaceful. I don't want to go back, Becca."

"You're awake." Randy walked in smiling big. "I thought you were out for the night."

"I guess not." But even Randy couldn't distract her from her worry.

Roman was soaked again, but she didn't care why he had been out in the storm. He went barely looked at Jenna which was strange because his eyes were always glued to her. "You gave her something didn't you?" She accused Roman. Her feet seemed to move on their own as she stomped towards him and shoved him with as much force as her petite frame would allow.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What did you do to Jenna?" she screamed. "Don't even open your mouth because I know it's going to be a lie. I've drank with her many times and she never ends up like this!" She shoved him again. "Was it worth it? You may have killed her! We can't get her to the hospital! All the roads are closed because of that damn storm. But all you cared about was yourself and your dick!"

"She really doesn't look good." Randy agreed standing near Jenna. He took her wrist in his and felt for a pulse."

"What?" Jenna's words may have badly wounded him, but no matter how many pieces his heart laid shattered in the way he felt just could not be extinguished so quickly. Becca continued to hit him, hysterical and angry. He set her to the side like she was nothing more than a doll and rushed to Jenna's side. "Jenna?"

He touched her cheek gently and she did not slap him away. Jenna's lips spread into a smile. Her eyes were glossy.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Geeze, baby. How much did you drink?"

"Just a little." She held her fingers slightly apart and begun to giggle. Her head kind of fell on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little." He wanted to laugh but he was too worried. "Becca bring some water." He thought about alcohol poisoning and he blamed himself. He was the one who handed her the beer when he knew she had already been drinking. Maybe part of what Becca had said was true. He had wanted her drunk and he did hand her the joint. He had quit for so long for her and then he started back and took her with him.

"I can't believe you, Roman." Becca helped Jenna drink a bottle of water. "What the hell did you slip her?"

"I didn't slip anything in her drink." His temper was on the verge of exploding.

"Yeah right. You couldn't stand it that she kept telling you no, could you?"

"Shut up, Becca. You're ruining my buzz." Jenna's sudden raise in volume almost made them all laugh. "I'm fine. I feel really, really good." She laughed. "I'm so …. I'm … I'm going to be sick!" she jumped to her feet and stumbled as fast as she could to the bathroom.

Randy held Becca back.

"Let Roman help Jenna."

"I don't think right now is the best time for your little brother to be trying to hit on my best friend."

"But it's the best time for me to hit on you." Randy smiled impishly. "Becca, she's going to be fine."

"I know." Becca still felt the effects of everything she had done and her heart really wanted to be beside Randy. "But I have to check on her." She pulled her arm away and went into the bathroom.

Jenna fell to her knees. Her throat and her stomach felt like it was twisting and swirling and it burned as so much liquid forced its way out. She hurled and heaved until her head ached. Someone swept her hair back and a cold washcloth was laid on her forehead. At first she thought it was Becca, but the hand that rubbed her back felt broader.

She held the cloth and took a few deep breaths. Then the relaxation she had experienced before returned. She let her body twist and fall softly against the same wall that Roman sat against. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed. It felt so good to lay against him. Roman didn't say anything. He was different. He didn't flirt. He didn't say anything to hint that he was remotely interested. Actually, he shrugged her off. But she was so drunk that her body felt boneless and she ended up sliding until she was on her back and her head was in his lap. He stared down at her and averted his eyes. She didn't feel like laughing anymore. She felt calm and she was able to think about things she had never been able to before. She was always too busy worrying about her every step.

She turned slightly to the side so she didn't have to see the pain in his face and ran her fingertips in circles on his knee.

"I lied." She whispered, talking to herself and not really to him. "I don't hate you – I'm scared of you."

Becca stood nearly hugging the door frame watching and listening. It did seem like Roman was done trying to gain Jenna's affection. Jenna's words were more truthful that she had ever heard from her friend. Her guard was down. Too bad they had come too late and after she had spat the most hurtful words she could ever say to Roman. She returned to Randy knowing that her friend would not want her to give up a moment when she had her crush's attention.

"How is she?"

"I think she'll live." Becca smiled and welcomed his arms that wrapped around her.

"You might hate me for asking – but do you want to – um – go – uh – hide in the bedroom for a while."

She blushed. Was this really happening? And Randy seemed – well nervous.

"Okay." A breathless whisper escaped her lips and her heart began to race like she had been running a marathon. She had to dreaming. She was still asleep on the sofa and this was all a slumber induced fantasy.

Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

* * *

><p>Randy didn't wait for the door to close before he took Becca into his arms and passionately kissed her lips. He unleashed everything he had held back. His hands wandered until the rested on the bottom he had stolen glances at on several occasions. He was hungry to touch what had always been forbidden. He hadn't forgotten about Lauren, but when he tried to talk himself out of what he was doing all he could hear was the arguments and all he could see was numerous memories of his girlfriend's selfish and spoiled attitude. It fueled his lust for Becca. Sweet, honest, beautiful Becca.<p>

Okay, so that night had showed him another side of her that changed how he felt slightly, but he forced that out of his mind and pretended that she was no different that he had always fantasized her to be.

"I can't believe this is happening." Becca whispered in his ear as his lips traveled down every inch of her neck. "I never thought you would kiss me."

"Well, I've never had a girl kiss me first." He laughed. "I liked that."

"I didn't kiss you first." Becca stared at him with confusion. "This is the first time we ever kissed."

"You were all over me earlier." Randy didn't know what to think. "Come on Becca. You're just as drunk now as you were then. Stop playing."

"Randy, stop messing with me." she laughed, but it was a nervous laugh. "I've never thrown myself at anyone. I – I don't think I could. You make me so nervous."

"I make you nervous?" Randy couldn't believe it. "Hell, girl you've been driving me crazy all night." He grabbed her and tossed her on the bed. "I know you wore this little skirt to make me go insane." He ran his beneath it, raising it up as his hand traveled higher. "And you have to know that I've had a little crush on you for long time."

"You're lying." Becca sat up, completely serious.

"I am not." He kissed her again. "I'm crazy about you."

"What about Lauren."

"She's not here."

"Did you break up?"

"No."

"Then…"

"Just kiss me, Becca." Randy begged. "I don't want to analyze this. All I want to do is take off your clothes." His fingertips grazed her bare skin as he lifted her tee shirt away. He kissed her. "And just get lost in this moment." He positioned himself between her thighs. "I refuse to worry about the details now. I'll do that tomorrow."

Randy never seemed to run out of pot and he seemed to pull it from a hiding spot in every room. Before she knew it he had found another in the nightstand, lit it and stuck it to her lips. They made out between draws and Becca finally stopped thinking about what his intentions were. She knew she liked him more than any other boy she had ever met and she knew she wanted him to be the first one to make love to her. Her mind had been made up on that for a long time.

Soon, she was lost in his touch. He seemed hungry. He nibbled on her neck causing her to moan. She clung to him as his touch brought chills and then warmed her from her toes to her head. He entered her without warning, taking her as his own the very moment he was ready. His thrusts caused her to hold tighter and she knew she would leave her imprint behind.

He tossed her around, positioning her however he wished. It was the most intimate and passionate moment of her life. All of her dreams and all of her fantasies had never come close to what she was experiencing. His heavy breaths sounded like light growls in her ear and the heat of his body against hers drove her even further into the throws of ecstasy. She cried out, rising to her limit and exploding easily as if he knew exactly where her every spot was located.

"Randy!" she yelled out as he became out of control. "Protection?"

"Yeah." He promised and again repositioned her so he could thrust harder and deeper until he collapsed upon her.

Randy rolled away, peeling his own sweaty flesh away from hers. Completely spent and feeling on slightly remorseful he smiled.

"Damn, girl." He said in an out of breath cry of satisfaction. "This was the most amazing night I've ever had in my life." He propped himself up on his elbow and gazed into her eyes. He took her hand and played with her tiny fingers. He wasn't ready to give up Lauren, yet he knew he would be with Becca again too. How difficult could it be to juggle two girls anyway?

Becca nestled herself against him. She knew she had fallen completely in love with him and now there was nothing that could pull her back. She listened to his heart beat as its rhythm slowed. She looked forward to the future. She couldn't wait to go back to school. Waling in with his arm draped around her. He was her first boyfriend. The only one who had seen her without her clothes and she knew it was going to be wonderful. She imagined he would be her last as well. What they had just done was so beautiful. How could anything or anyone else compare? She couldn't imagine another making her feel the way Randy had made her feel. She knew he felt it too. He had to.

She fell asleep with her head on his chest and his arms wound tightly around her. She knew everything was going to be great. The next day Randy would break it off with Lauren and ask her to be his steady girl. Or maybe he wouldn't ask at all. Surely he already knew that he had her wrapped around his finger. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him. Nothing.

Randy couldn't fall asleep. He covered them both with the blanket they had cast aside and held onto Becca. He had never spent the night with a girl beside him before and he was in no hurry to escape, but his eyes wouldn't close. He was wrestling with guilt. He loved Lauren, but she had hurt him so badly. He did like Becca, but he knew he had used her. Sure, she had made it clear that she wanted him and he had no idea how many she had been that way with before him. It didn't bother him. Not really. She was quiet about it which made him confident that he could continue to see her on the side. And she was right across the street which meant he could have her whenever he wanted.

But it just wasn't who he was. It was however something he needed at the moment. He knew that Lauren was lying to him about that guy. He knew she had been with him. She knew that she had been sneaking around behind his back. He could forgive that. Everyone makes mistakes. It was the lies she told that bothered him the most. And it surprised him that she was so good at it. He wondered if he would ever be able to trust her again.

Becca dreamed. She could see herself years in the future. She didn't know exactly how many years. She was gazing at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pinned up with soft curls cascading. Tiny teardrop diamonds hung from her earlobes and her makeup was TV model perfect. She wore a beautiful princess inspired wedding dress just like the one she had torn out of a bridal magazine. It hugged her tight from bust to hip. One strap embroidered with flowers and sequins clung to her shoulder and crisscrossed her bodice. Yards of satin fell from her hip to the floor in soft elegance. She felt like a princess as she pulled on white gloves to her elbow and placed a tiara on her head. She turned, lifted a large bouquet of white lilies and violets then entered a small corridor. She walked in slow motion until she reached a double doors. She recognized the stained glass. Light, so bright she could not see brightened the vision as she entered beyond those doors. She knew she was marrying the love of her life. She saw the hand of her groom reach out to take her hand, but even though she could not see her face, she was positive that man was Randy.

Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p>The room spun. It was hot. Jenna rolled to her knees, stood and wiggled out of the tight leather skirt. The material was uncomfortable. She needed to be comfortable. The shower caught her attention. What a good idea. That would make her feel better. Never in her life had she been able to stand under a shower and enjoy it. No, she always had to hurry. To conserve water, but mostly because the door would burst open at any given time.<p>

Roman watched her. It seemed she had forgotten he was there. Figures. She was good at overlooking his existence. What was it about her that held his attention anyway? Sure, she was gorgeous. He swallowed hard. Especially wearing nothing but that white tank and matching panties. Drunk? Ha, that was an understatement. That girl was gone.

She climbed in the tub, turned on the faucet and unleashed the waterfall. Again her shirt was wet and he could see her nipples. Her breasts were so perky.

Outside the darkness was illuminated. Another round disrupted the short silence. A warning or a surprise attack. The walls around him shook with the roar of the thunder and it was frequent right from the first alert of its arrival.

He turned off the water halting her surprising display that could have come right out a pornographic fantasy.

"This is not a good time for that." Okay, he was trying really hard not to like her, but he was still a guy and she was nearly naked and soaked. He wished her words would quit echoing in his head. She didn't like him – at all. Not as a friend - not as a classmate. Screw it. He overheard her talking before. She thought he was treating her like he treated every other girl. She said she refused to become another notch on his belt. If only she knew how special she had been. How different it was when his gaze fell upon her. Well, fine.

Jenna felt chilled after the water had been taken away, but she still felt great. Drunk, high and not giving a damn about anything. She wasn't worried about going home. She wasn't worried about not being scheduled for enough hours at work. She didn't care that she had gotten a B on her last report card. She didn't care that she was going to be beaten when that card reached her father's hands.

But the alcohol did nothing to calm her fear of storms. Thunder clapped so loudly the tub beneath her shook. She threw arms around Roman's neck and clung to him.

Roman stood with his hands to his sides. His breath was heavy in her ear. She cringed when another round of wind whined and whistled. She heard snaps and thuds. Was that breaking glass? She moved closer. Tightened her hold. An alarm sounded. Again? Not again. It already sounded so many times that night.

Roman did what he would do with any other girl in that situation. Somehow her words repeating like a looped video in his mind managed to lock away his crazy infatuation. He had attended so many parties and he preyed on girls in her condition. Drunk, high, scorned – terrified. Any combination, it didn't matter who they normally were – they all became easy.

He pulled her into his embrace, ran his hands softly down her hips, cupped her buttocks and scooped her up. He sat her on countertop, wrapped her legs around him and pressed himself against her. He placed a hand beneath her long wet hair and gently, yet slightly forceful he made her lift her gaze to his. He kissed her, long, hard and passionately, leaving her no choice but to accept his tongue against hers. Not that she seemed to be resisting. His other hand lightly ran under her tank top, lifting it higher until he was ready to slip it away.

He gave a deep growling moan as he released his breath. He brought his lips to her ear.

"I will treat you like every other girl, Jenna." He growled. "I will do whatever I want, take whatever I want. And then, I'm done."

He regained his hold, carrying her to the small room that had yet to be given a designated purpose. Once it was supposed to be his father's office, another bedroom, so far it had only been used to store a few boxes of old linens. He tossed down a superman blanket that had bene on his bed as a kid, without placing her on her feet and not caring if it was neat or not, then he laid her down upon it.

He had seen it before. Odds were, she wouldn't remember anything about that night. Before her words, he would have behaved differently. But she didn't want his heart. At least he would have some kind of memory to justify all his suffering. He tore off his shirt and pressed his chest against her breasts. Moaning with the feel of warmth against his naked flesh.

But being with her wasn't the same. No matter how hard he wanted it to be meaningless. Touching her was like touching the stars. Hearing her soft sounds as his lips grazed her skin was like hearing an angel sing. He always craved the feel of her beneath his fingertips and he had to let them linger. She felt so small in his embrace. So tiny, so frail. He loosened his grip and held her as if she would break into a thousand pieces. He slowed his hungry pace and nibbled gently. Taking the skin of her neck and giving it a slight suction before releasing and returning to her lips. No kiss had ever lit a fire inside of him before.

Her eyes stared up at him so differently as he prepared himself to make love to her. He pulled out the condom, opened it and slipped it on. It broke. He groaned. It was almost ironic. Randy had given to him in sarcastic anger and he had ended up using it exactly how his brother had suggested. Ugh. How could it fail him like that? Oh, the hell with it. He stripped off what was left of the latex device and returned to his position. He touched his manliness to her and slowly thrusted until it was completely surrounded by her warmth.

"I can't please you." she whispered as soon as they were one. She stared up at him with so much innocence.

He chuckled.

"You're crazy girl."

Jenna held her breath. The moment was exciting and scary. However for the first time she did not see another moment in her life when a boy touched her in the way Roman had always liked to. If only he knew why it was so hard for her to be embraced. Why she lashed out when he tried kiss her. But as the alcohol numbed her body and her mind, her heart smiled. Seth would never be able to steal what she felt was so precious. She giggled causing Roman to raise an eyebrow. She laughed because Seth would attack her again. She left because she knew he would one day deliver on that promise he made. He said her luck would run out some day. But when the day she feared finally came, Seth would be too late. He would not ruin her. He could not steal what she had already given away. She hugged Roman tighter and touched her lips to his neck. Imitating the same movement he had done to her. She let her body relax. It rose and fell in rhythm with his movement.

She wouldn't regret it. Even if Roman was a player. She didn't care that he was using her. That he was the type who only wanted to get her in bed and she had finally given in to him. But at least it was her choice. Wasn't it?

Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

* * *

><p>The wind was still howling when Jenna opened her eyes. It was dark, very dark and she had no idea where she was. She clutched a warm blanket around her tighter. The warmth comforted her and she did not want to move. She didn't know where or when she had gotten the flannel pajama bottoms or the tee- shirt, but she was thankful for them.<p>

She tried to find strength. How could she survive if she couldn't get through a thunderstorm? She sat up and tried to calm her shaking bones. She wanted to cry, but an adult wouldn't do that. Childish things had to be left behind her. Including all her fears. It was the only way she could hope to leave the pain behind. No one ever touched her gently. Not since her mother had she felt a hug of pure love. She had been grabbed. Snatched hit. She missed the touch of affection. She had heard tale of other girls living the same nightmare she endured. They sought that tenderness, running to any man who would take them. But sometimes they ended up in the same situation they were running away from. Men were evil, hateful beings and she feared that a few moments enjoying a gentle touch wouldn't be worth feeling their brutal wrath once they had stolen their initial target. Maybe that was her real fear. Falling in love and trusting someone who would turn into a monster eventually. It hurt too much when the truth emerged. Men were mean. It was embedded deep within their programming. They were born knowing how to manipulate and wound.

She managed to force herself to emerge from a room not much bigger than a closet. She hugged herself tight and rubbed her own shoulders. Roman and Randy were staring out of the windows. The sky was so dark she didn't know if it was day or night. And it had that green tint that she knew too well. She walked until she was beside Becca and stared as a funnel dropped out of a low lying black cloud.  
>"Oh shit." Randy didn't yell. It came out like he was surprised, or disappointed that it hadn't passed over them. "Get away from the windows!" he shouted, taking Becca's hand and running toward the room she had just exited. "The storage room! Dad said it's the safest place down here."<p>

But Jenna could only stare. Once again she was paralyzed. The murderer had finally returned for her.

"Jenna come on!" Becca yelled from the door.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Randy yelled. "Damn she's fearless."

"No." Becca cried. "That's just it Randy. She's terrified. Her mother was killed in a tornado. She gave up her life to save Jenna." She rushed back to her friend's side. Jenna turned. Tears streaked her face in streams. Becca hugged her and they listened together as a sound so close to that of a train roared all around them. The ceiling shook and they heard snapping, shattering and collapsing above them. "We have to move." She took Jenna's hand and pulled her toward the room. It was so hard to move with everything shaking. It felt more like an earthquake, making things fall in their wake.

Becca made it to safety and threw herself into Randy's arms, but Jenna wasn't as lucky. She was knocked to the floor by a small table lamp that usually stood beside their living room couch. She wasn't hurt. And his heart was beating wildly in fear. Nothing ever scared him. He tried so hard but he could not force himself not to care, but he did and he felt an incredible wave of relief the moment he knew Jenna was okay. He couldn't make himself stand by. Roman watched the ceiling above them. It began to crack and then it began to bow. It broke open. Debris from their home tumbled downward. Jenna had just made it to her feet when he saw the old bulky big screen television hurling down the ceiling that now looked like a ramp. It jolted to a stop, but it only being held by the power cord. It bought him enough time. Just enough before it snapped free. He shoved her out of the way, but could not avoid being hit himself. The screen broke as it hit the floor and he was covered in its glass and dust. He kicked it off of his legs easily and scrambled to his feet. He forced the small group into the tight space and closed the door behind him.

Randy couldn't believe that this was happening. His entire world was being destroyed and there was nothing he could do about it. It was so dark. He pulled his lighter out of his pocket and gave it a flick. He gazed around looking for one particular box. He should have found it the night before but all he was interested in was partying and getting even with Lauren. He blamed that girl then for making him so crazy that he had forgotten his priorities. He pulled out the wind up radio and the lanterns his father had stowed away for emergency purposes. He lit them then stared at his brother. He had a large gash in his leg, but Roman didn't seem to care. He sat against the wall with his long hair nearly covering his face. He had an angry expression, yet he didn't think he was angry. It was something else, but he didn't have time to analyze him as he usually did. He put his arm around Becca and she tightly embraced his waist. They listened. No one said a word as the reporter spoke. Moments passed quickly and soon it was all quiet again.

They emerged. The basement room had not been completely destroyed as he had feared. Only the one place in the ceiling that had nearly killed them. Some wires hung, but he knew they didn't have any power going through them because the power had been knocked out long before the tornado.

He and Roman went to the top of the staircase. The door wouldn't open. The repeatedly rammed it with their shoulders but had no luck. Whatever was in front of it was heavy. Hell, for all he knew his entire home was a pile of rubble sitting on top of them. He went to the window. Too much debris covered them. He could no longer see the sky and they were broken. Limbs and pieces of wood from someone's home or his was hanging from them.

"Well, we're trapped." Randy straightened his backbone, pulled the sofa backwards until it was a good distance away from the damage and flopped down on it. He pulled Becca down beside him and kissed her cheek. "Nothing to do except wait."

"Yeah, Dad knows we're here." Roman agreed and sat down on the other end. He wouldn't look at Jenna. He just lit a cigarette and puffed on it.

"There's a first aid kit in that box I think." Randy told his brother.

"I'll get to it."

"Stubborn." Randy groaned and went to retrieve it.

Jenna took the first aid kit out of Randy's hand and went to Roman. She didn't say anything as she slid the ripped, blood stained material up his leg. The gash was bad. Really bad. He would probably need stitches. He didn't yell out or jerk away as she cleaned it. He only tightened slightly. She wrapped it and then sat down beside him. He must have taken what she had done as a hint because his arm immediately fell about her shoulders. She cringed and tensed causing him to snatch it back. And did he growl?

"Thanks for the clothes." Jenna said meekly. "I'll bring them back …"

"Keep them." he snarled. "I haven't worn that shit since I was twelve. I don't give my clothes to girls." He spoke to her so differently. Why did it bother her? She wanted him to stop hitting on her. She wanted him to leave her alone. He laid his head back, crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

Randy was really confused as they waited. He held Becca's hand and he actually liked that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He cuddled her close and found a way to rest his own head against hers. She was very pretty and he still liked her, but his feelings were slightly diminished by her actions the night before. He liked it. He couldn't' say that it hadn't been a turn on, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was something she did regularly. And if he dated her would she do it to another guy. Maybe part of his thoughts were caused by what Lauren had done to him. He just couldn't trust. If Becca hadn't shown that side of herself, he knew he would dump Lauren for her easily. Now, he wasn't sure if she was what he wanted. He wanted a sweet girl. Not someone who pretended to be.

At least Lauren was honest. She was who she was. Even if she was a selfish stuck up and a little bit of a bitch.

They were there forever it seemed. The next day came and went.

"What is that?" Randy asked Becca. They had all been asleep on the bed in the bedroom. Lined up and covered with every blanket they could find. It was surprisingly freezing at night. "Roman. Wake up. You're phone." He gave him a nudge. Roman groaned, wiped a hand over his face and fished his phone out of his jeans.

"They must have fixed the towers. It's dad." He opened it and put it on speaker phone.

"Oh thank god. Are you boys okay?"

"We're fine." Physically. But inside he was turning into a cold hearted block of iron.

"The girls? They're with you?"

"Yeah."

"Becca your mom is in the gym. It's become a shelter. This whole town is in a mess right now."

"Dad, we're fine." Randy spoke up. "Roman brought all our food down before it got bad. No one's hurt. We're just bored." That made his father laugh.

"Well, our street is blocked and we're starting to get calls from people who are trapped. There are some who are really injured so we're prioritizing our rescues. Where are you?"

"Still in the basement." Roman told him.

"Can you get out?"

"Nope. The door is blocked. Might be the entire house."

"I don't care about that. I can replace the house. Just as long as you guys are okay."

"We're fine for now, take care of the ones who are hurt."

"You're good kids. I love you."

"Love you too dad." They said together.

"I'll keep in touch. Conserve your battery."

"Okay."

Randy's phone began to ring later that day. It rang over and over until he finally turned it off. Not only did he not want to talk to Lauren, he needed to save his battery. Roman's wouldn't last forever.

Another day passed and the night came. Becca felt herself slipping again. She couldn't believe she had not remembered to pack her medication. She needed it to suppress Lidia. Her alter ego. Yes. She had a problem. A big problem. She had a split personality and Lidia was a much wilder, meaner version of herself. She knew when she was slipping into that persona, but she wouldn't remember anything she did when Lidia took over. She had a feeling she wasn't exactly herself that night before she had been with Randy. She just hoped he wouldn't hate her once he learned about her mental disorder.

Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

* * *

><p>Randy woke up to Becca's soft fingertips gently running up and down his chest. Beneath his shirt. He had no plans of sleeping with her again. He felt much different about that sort of thing sober. But another part of him disagreed with him. He kept his eyes closed tight. Trying to ignore the temptation. Eventually, he failed. He could not resist the stroke of her finger on his nipples. It drove him insane and pushed him to edge. He cupped her face in his and kissed her. His control lost. He glanced at Roman who was snoring on her other side. He didn't see Jenna.<p>

"We should go somewhere else." He laughed when she unbuttoned his jeans and touched him beneath his boxer shorts.

Quietly the pair slipped from the room, catching a glimpse of Jenna asleep on the floor. He guessed Roman had tried something or maybe he had held her in his sleep causing the girl to find a place away from him.

He took Becca to the sofa where he again gave in to lust. He took control which seemed to drive her crazy because he ended up having to gently restrain her to remain in control. Surprisingly he loved it. It was exciting and new. He knew he was already addicted.

"Geeze." He said when they had finished. It was all he could say. He couldn't stop smiling either. He had never felt anything that amazing. Being with Lauren had never been as satisfying. Now he had been with Becca twice and he knew he would be again. But she couldn't be his steady girl. It wasn't fair to Lauren. H couldn't dump someone because he liked sex better with another girl. That would be horrible. He wasn't that kind of guy. There was so much more to his relationship with Lauren. They had history. They knew each other better than anyone else. They grew up together.

Roman thought he heard a noise. It sounded like a chainsaw. He didn't see the others so he sat up. The crews must have finally gotten to them. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. He stopped short, nearly setting his feet upon the something. Jenna. He found himself laying down again. This time with his head facing the foot of the bed and he just watched her sleep. She didn't seem to slumber peacefully. Her eyes popped open as if she knew he was there. Honestly, it kind of creeped him out, reminding him of a possessed soul in a horror flick. It was hot, but creepy.

Instantly suspicious Jenna stared wide eyed at the man sitting so close. Sleep was a luxury and she hadn't meant to give into it. This wasn't a fairy tale. It wasn't a romance novel and it was not a movie. There was no such thing as a prince, a knight or a hero.

Roman didn't say a word to her. He walked past her. She had expected him to try something. Lay next to her or try to help her to her feet, but he didn't. It was a relief.

Becca awoke to the sounds of shouting and chainsaws. Becca gasped to find herself naked beneath a thin blanket. Randy laid on his back only covered from the waist down and she knew he was naked as well.

"Randy – Randy, wake up." She gently shook him. He awoke and heard the commotion.

"Get dressed." He snatched their clothes from the floor and tossed Becca's to her. His father wasn't naïve about his sex life but he still didn't care to be found with a naked woman. Especially one that was not his steady girlfriend. That would lead to an uncomfortable lecture. His father believed in being faithful and he had never been happy about Roman's bed hopping as he called it. He often chastised his younger son and he wasn't ready to disappoint him in the same way.

Roman was the first to join them on the sofa and a few moments later Jenna stood behind them watching as they were liberated. They talked excitedly about being free from the prison the storm had created. They talked about getting a pizza and they didn't' care if it was from their favorite parlor – if it was still standing – or a cheap frozen brand. But not Jenna. She was the only one who didn't seem happy about returning to a normal life.

"Jenna!" She jumped. Randy noticed and he noticed Roman had as well. "Are you down there?"

Jenna hated the sound of that voice. All their names had been called before, but it was that one man's voice that sent chills and fear through her body. Her father would not be happy that she had been trapped for nearly four days with two boys. He would have been happier to find her dead beneath the rubble of her best friend's home. She wasn't supposed to leave Becca's for any reason and she knew a tornado would be no excuse.

"Jenna!"

"I'm here." She said meekly. Roman thought she sounded like a child and she moved closer to the door just as it was opened. She walked up the stairs to her father who did not embrace her. He led her out as soon as she reached him and took her away. Good riddance he thought. She wasn't worth his time and by the time he returned to school he would feel nothing in her presence. He just needed a few days away from her – torture. It would all fade.

Randy stood outside talking to his father and Becca's mom. There wasn't much left of their home and barely anything left of theirs. The RV in the backyard amazingly had not acquired any damage and their father said that's where they would stay until there house was rebuilt. Or they would after the power in the area was restored.

"I already rented us a hotel room" Becca's mother informed them. "We should head on. I'm sure Becca is ready for a hot shower." She laughed. "Thanks so much for everything you've did for – both girls, Gil, boys."

"I didn't see Jenna and her father." Gil Orton looked around.

"Oh that man doesn't say much. He's probably already home by now."

"Well, I'm sure the child is fine."

"I'm sure she is. They really are a private family. He's probably just as shy as his daughter. That child doesn't say too much either, but she's a sweet girl and I know they are both thankful for all your help."

"I know they are May. If you need anything else let me know."

"I will."

Randy and Becca heard a little of the conversation between the adults. They could only smile. Randy gave her a hug just as they were leaving. "I'm going to miss having you across the street."

"I'll be back. I hope." Becca smiled. "I'll see you at soon and I'll call as soon as – well that's fixed."

"Bye, Becca." Randy sighed as he waved. He hoped communication got back to normal soon. They needed to talk in the worst way and it wasn't a conversation he could have in front of their parents.

Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you doing in that house!"<p>

Jenna stared out the window. The entire town was disheveled. Power lines were down everywhere. Trees were snapped like toothpicks. So many people had lost their homes. So many were scavenging through piles of rubble for even the tiniest mementos of their lives. One lady plucked out a thick photo album, held it to her chest and sobbed. They were the lucky ones. No deaths, but lots of injuries and damage.

"Answer me!" her father's hand delivered a hard blow. She held her cheek. She thought she would be numb to the pain of that strike by now.

"Ms. May told us to take shelter in the basement."

"Yeah, I bet. I think it was just an excuse to be alone with those boys. I always knew you were a harlot. Just like your mother. I bet you let them boys take turns too."

"Daddy, I didn't. It was just …"

"I'll deal with you when we get home." He spat. "I told you to stay at your friend's house and you should have stayed put."

"Daddy, Becca's house was destroyed." It came out before she thought. Whap! Another slap.

"I told you about that smart ass mouth. You're worth more dead than alive." He spat. "I wish you had stayed put then maybe this nightmare would be over." Jenna began to cry. It wasn't the first time her father had pretty much said that she was the reason his life turned out how it had and she knew he really was angry about her leaving Becca's. If she had stayed he would be celebrating instead of yelling because the big life insurance policy he had taken out on her the month before would have given him more money than he had ever had in his life.

She dreaded driving down that long drive way and seeing that every piece of junk remained untouched. The old yellow trailer, stained with green streaks from moss, tree droppings or maybe even mold was her own private hell. She got out of the truck and wished she could be glad to see her home. But home wasn't a happy place for her. It was a place that made her sick to her stomach.

Inside, terror reigned. Her father shoved her to the floor, pulled his belt from his pants and began hitting her with it with every ounce of strength he hand. Her father was a big man. Standing nearly six five and he was pushing nearly three fifty. He had wild eyes. Mean and hateful glares and his hair was as red as fire. He beat her for the tiniest of things. If she laughed. Smiled. He beat her if she didn't make all A's and he beat her if her grades weren't a hundred percent. He worked her to death. Pulled her out of bed to clean up his messes by her hair in the middle of the night. She was never safe. Always held her breath with her every move. And all she could do was endure until the day she turned eighteen.

"Go to bed. Got a lot of business out of this storm. People going to be having their cars dropped off soon as the wreckers can get to them. Good thing the school will be closed for a few weeks. You're going to have to help Seth in the garage. And don't think you're gonna get lazy. You're still going to work. Still need that money coming in around here too."

Jenna went to bed, but she couldn't sleep. She didn't dare. Seth was coming back? That was one fear she hadn't had to worry about or so she had thought. His mother and her father had split up three months earlier and she thought this time it was for good. She had worried about running into Seth somewhere, but not in her home. That fear was supposed to be gone. She let her tears fall. Her entire body ached. Her head hurt. She was hungry and she shook as memories of Seth's attack replayed in her mind.

"Wow." Jenna exclaimed when they drew close to the old single wide she lived in. the drive way and the yard was full of cars and they had to park on the side of the road

"I'll come in with you." Becca had said jumping out of the car. She hadn't wanted to sit on the side of the road while she waited and Jenna really didn't want to walk the long wood bordered dirt road alone.

Jenna opened the door and immediately heard her name being called.

"Jenna." a sugary sweet voice of a woman came from the kitchen. The blond headed woman came running out up to her and threw her arms around her. Jenna rolled her eyes and Becca stifled a giggle.

"Me and Martha got back together." her father said coming up and putting his arms around the woman who wore her usual five coats of makeup. Jenna could tell smell the beer on his breath.

"I just came to get some clothes before I go to Beck's" she said quickly.

"Ok. Have fun sweet heart." he said. And went back to his friends. He was always nice to her in front of a big group of friends and had had a lot to drink. She always wished he was like that all the time.

"Your dad seems different." Becca whispered as they headed through the crowd to Jenna's small room.

"Yeah, I bet he's been smoking weed." Jenna told her. "It's the only time he acts this way.

"Oh."

"Oh no." Jenna said as a familiar face looked her way and smiled.

"What."

"It's Seth." she said as the boy exited the bathroom and came their way. She moaned when she remembered that with Margaret came her son.

"Well hello Jen jen." he said stumbling down the hall. He too had been drinking. "Guess you heard me and mom moved back in."

"Ya I heard." she said trying to pass him.

"Wow. You filled out nicely." he looked her up and down. She had been ten and he was twelve when Margret and her dad had divorced and he had always been a bully to her. She was not looking forward to him annoying and irritating her again.

"Go away Seth." Jenna shoved him hard out of her way.

"Who's your friend." he said seeing Becca for the first time.

"Becca this is my ex step Brother. Ignore him." she said sarcastically then they both disappeared inside her room and shut the door.

"That's Seth?" Becca exclaimed sitting down on Jenna's bed. Jenna grabbed some clothes from her drawer and threw them into her back pack.

"He looks nothing like the pictures your dad has up in the living room."

"He's older, but I bet he is still a jerk." Jenna said.

"Hey." Seth said again popping into her room and shutting the door.

"Knock, Seth." Jenna did not hide her irritation.

"Man I just can't get over how great you look kid."

"I'm not a kid." she began to feel threatened by  
>him and she thought that was weird. She had usually just felt annoyed and agitated by his presence.<p>

"I can see that." He got too close to her. He put his arms around her and hugged her. "Nice to see you again 'sis"." his words sounded like that of a serpent and she was glad that he let her go and left her room.

"Maybe he has changed." Becca said.

"I hope so." but something told her he may be a bigger problem.

"I got to use your bathroom." Becca said.

"Go ahead." Jenna hurried to find the rest of the things she wanted to take with her. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had heard her step brother walk back into her room. He sneakily slid his arms around her waist and pressed himself against her. She tensed as his nose nuzzled her ear.

"I think we should go out sometime." She wished she could lie and say she had a boyfriend but he would tell her dad and he would be furious.

"No."

He spun her around and pinned her against the closet door.

"I have changed a lot since we last saw each other." He went for her lips. She turned her head making him kiss her cheek instead. His chuckle turned her stomach and he directed his lips to her neck instead. She tried to push him away, but he had gotten stronger as well as taller.

"Let me go." She shoved. He chuckled and let go of her. He was still smiling when he left her room.

"Are you ok?" Becca asked when she returned.

"Let's just get out of here."

Seth was talking to her father when they came out and he called her over before she could get out the door. Becca waited by the door as she went to see what he wanted.

"I think you should stay home tonight." her father told her. "Margaret and Seth just got here and I think we should have some family time." Jenna knew that horrible boy had something to do with her father's change of heart and she narrowed her eyes at the menacing grin he gave her. But she didn't dare to argue with her father. "You can go tomorrow ok."

"Ok." She was disappointed but there was nothing she could do about it.

"I can't go." she told Becca when she got back to the door. "Dad told me I have to stay here because his love life returned."

"Man he changes his mind quickly."

"Tell me about it. But I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Call me later." Becca left and she threw Seth an angry glance before she fought her way through the crowd and returned to her room. She had only had a chance to throw her bag into the corner when her father called her out again.

"Don't hide in your room. Come out and be social able." That fake sugary sweet tone she had come to hate. It bothered her so much how nice he could be one minute then so mean the next. "It won't hurt you to drink a beer if you want. It's a special occasion." he handed her a beer. It had not been the first time he had let her drink. It seemed to please him when she did. Almost as if he wanted her to be just like him. Drinking from the time he woke up to the time he passed out.

She took the beer and opened it. She took a big sip of it and stayed in her father's view until he had forgotten about her.

She wished she hadn't drunk the beer so fast because she was already feeling drunk from the half she had drank by the time she closed the door to her room and threw it in the trash can. At least no one was paying any attention to where she was anymore. Or so she thought.

She closed her eyes and dozed off. She woke up in a pitch black room with the full weight of another person on top of her. She screamed.

"Shhh." Seth placed his hand over her mouth. She tried to squirm out from under him but he held her tight to the bed. He moved his hand and replaced it with his lips. She couldn't turn away from him no matter how hard she tried. She hated the taste of his tongue as he swirled it around in her mouth.

"Stop." she cried in a whisper. She knew her father would hold her solely responsible if he heard her. But he didn't stop. He pulled the cover over them and pressed himself against her.

"You know you have wanted me for a long time." he whispered in her ear and slid his hand under her shirt. She was able to get her hand free and she slapped him hard across the face but it only angered him.

He starred at her and his eyes grew dark. She tried to flee. He grabbed her wrists and shoved her back down on the bed holding her hands tightly above her head with just one hand while the other pulled up the skirt she was wearing.

"You taste so good." He nibbled at her neck and grabbed at her body. Every grasp tore and bruised her flesh. She felt like she was going to be sick as his hot breath hit her face and his sweat dripped on her.

She wiggled and fought against him until she had no energy left He seemed pleased when she collapsed motionlessly under him. Within moments, he had unzipped his pants and ripped her clothes off intent on doing what he wished. She cried as began to bite and he became more aggressive with his touch. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself someplace else. Even with her hands free she was powerless to stop him. She wished he would hurry up and take her instead of torturing her like he was, but his lust never seemed to dwindle and she thought he would never leave her alone.

Thankfully, she heard Martha talking loudly. "Who the hell is knocking on the door this late? - Hell, it's the damn police."

"You're lucky." he whispered in her ear. "Let's take a rain check tonight baby doll."

He didn't roll off of her as she had hoped he would. Instead he again took hold of her hands and placed them above her head and she thought he was going to go through with his plan despite the cop's presence.

"You better not tell anyone about this." he stared into her eyes. She could see the evil he possessed with in them and all she could do was nod.

Satisfied with her answer he finally rolled off of her and stood up. He face her and zipped himself up. She turned away not wanting to look at him anymore but he bent down and grabbed her cheeks and squeezed them forcing her to look at him. Then he forced one last kiss on her before finally leaving her room.

The police showing up at the wrong address had saved her from being raped that night, but the damage was done just the same. Now she feared that Seth would again attack and this time he would probably be successful. She turned on her side even though it hurt to do so and stared at the stars through the window in her room. She would have run away if the window had been taller. But no, she had to live in a tin box so old that it contained short but long windows.

The sky was so clear that night. So much different than it had been the last time she was able to look upon it. She tried to rid her mind of her true life and indulged a fantasy instead. She believed that was how she survived. Now, she had a new inspiration. One wonderful night with someone who had never been mean to her. She had done well pretending that she didn't remember what had happened while she was inebriated, but she had never suffered from memory loss after a drinking binge.

Sure, Roman had annoyed her. He had irritated her and she had no desire to be his girlfriend, but she had always been attracted to him. Right from the start. She loved his smile and his eyes. She loved guys with long hair. The boy was gorgeous. No one could ignore that. All he had managed to do over the summer was make himself even more beautiful.

The alcohol had let her forget her fears long enough to give into Roman. And now, more than before, she was glad she had. Experiencing her first time with Roman would always be a better memory than losing it Seth against her will. She didn't regret it. She never would.

Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't get it. The phone lines have been fixed for days and I still can't talk to Jenna." Becca pouted while she relaxed in front of the indoor swimming pool. She had been happy when Randy's family chose the same hotel. That one stormy night had changed her life dramatically and although she never said it out loud, it had changed her life for the better. She ended up with a vacation from school and work. Her old run down home would be a fantastic new home in less than six months. The insurance policy her mother had on the home was more than enough to rebuild and pay off what they owed. Her mother who had been stressed at the start had told her that the storm actually blessing for them. Her mother managed the check sufficiently enough to better their lives.<p>

But best of all she had Randy. They spent a lot of time together beside that pool. They splashed and played in the water. He held her like new lovers did. They swam laps, racing each other. They spent hours talking in the lounge chairs. Oh, it was all so amazing, but she missed her best friend. Without her it seemed like something was missing. She had no one to share her experiences with. No one to tell details she couldn't tell Randy. Like how sweet and cute he was. Or how she thought she could fall completely in love with him. She thought that maybe they hadn't gotten to the old secondary road Jenna lived on, but after a week, she began to get worried. She didn't know how much damage Jenna's home sustained and she feared that her family had left town. They had family four hundred miles away and it wouldn't be unlike Jenna's father to decide to leave everything behind and start all over someplace else. It was how they had come to live where they did in the first place.

"You okay?" Randy ran his finger over her bare arm. "You're still wondering about Jenna, huh?"

"Yeah."

"It'll be fine." Randy assured her. "If she moved, we'll just have to track her down where ever she is and drop in on her."

Becca laughed. Randy was so wonderful. They were becoming very close and she could easily see herself considering him a best friend. But all the great couples were that way she supposed.

"I'm getting bored. Want to go watch a movie?"

"I'll go change. My room or yours."

"Mine." Randy liked his room better because his father was always working. Her mother wasn't working at the moment since her job had taken minor damage and had been closed for repairs. It was only two weeks and her mother needed the vacation.

"Steel Magnolia?"

"That's one of my favorites." Becca plopped down on the bed beside him.

"Oh give me a break." Roman growled from the chair he had been slouched in before he got up and walked out of the room.

"Roman's not much of a people person." Randy told her, brushing off the loner attitude his brother exhibited.

"Really? He seemed so outgoing?" She asked.

"Humph, he put on a real good act for Jenna, but he's really a brick wall with a chip on his shoulder and heart full of rage and resentment." Randy said flicking a fly off his hand. Then he pulled her close. "But I'm happy he let us have the room to ourselves. We got the afternoon alone to do whatever." He flicked his eyebrows and nuzzled her neck playfully.

"Sounds like a plan."

Becca closed her eyes in anticipation of his lips on hers. Soon they were lost in each other. Thoughts of Jenna, Roman and their social disorders forgotten.

"Damn." Randy said just as they were both losing control. "We have to stop."

"Why?" She asked a little confused.

"Because I don't have any more condoms." he tried to calm himself down, slowing his breathing with calm, deep breaths. "We used the last one last night."

"It's okay. I'm on birth control." she finally admitted. "I really don't want to stop." She blushed.

"You're on the pill? But I thought you said I was the only one you have ever been with?" He was skeptical. Another lie to fabricate the sweet girl she pretended to be.

"You are the only one." she could not hide her hurt. "My mom took me to the doctor because I was having some problems with my monthly and he put me on the pill to help."

"I don't really know much about all of that." His face turned three shades of crimson. Talking about women's monthly problems always embarrassed him. He was sure he would never feel comfortable about the subject.

"I can't believe you could think I would lie to you about that." She whined her eyes beginning to tear up. She thought he knew her better than that.

"Oh baby. I believe you." Even though he still did. He wasn't ready to trust her and he was still convinced that this innocent young girl routine was a front. "It's just unusual for a girl to be on birth control unless she has had, you know ...experience."

"But you have known me for years. That really hurt my feelings Randy."

He kissed her to reassure her and to keep her from storming out of the room. He wanted to sleep with her again. He was completely addicted to her. Her kiss. Her body. The way she looked at him and the way they made love. Rather she was the completely submissive virgin or wild take charge diva, he was crazy about it.

When it was over Becca thought she was so lucky. She claimed Randy as hers and she couldn't wait to go back to school and rub it in the faces of all those stuck up girls. Especially Lauren who had enjoyed many a joke at her expense. Then a dark cloud came over her as a thought she couldn't shake crept in again.

Randy had never really said that he and Lauren had broken up and he still talked to her. Was that all she was to him? Someone to fulfill his needs while his girlfriend was unavailable.

"You've been quiet a long time baby." Randy said as they lay together. He was playing with her hair and she was listening to his heartbeat, trying not to let herself cry.

"Randy, I have something to ask you and I need you to tell me the truth."

"Anything." he whispered to her.

"Where do you see this going? I mean, since the storm, all we have done is make out or have sex. Is that all you want from me?" She didn't know any other way to say it other than to just blurt it out.

Randy took a deep breath then let it out slowly. He had expected her to ask him that question. He had just hoped that maybe she would be so happy to be with him, she wouldn't care.

"I've always liked you Becca." He was dodging the issue and she knew it.

"You know how I feel about you. I have wanted to be with you forever it seems. I've thought about it and I've even dreamed about." She hated herself for being so open with him.

"What do you want me to say Becca?" he dropped her off of him and sat up on the side of the bed.

"I want you to tell the truth." she demanded. She didn't like how the conversation was going. "I know about the fight you had with Lauren. I'm starting to feel like the rebound girl. Is that what I am?"

"Damn it Becca can't you just enjoy the moment. Why analyze it? We're here. We're together. Isn't that enough? What the hell difference does it make what label we put on it?"

"Why can't you just answer the question?" she spat back at him.

"You're not the rebound girl." he almost yelled. "You're the other woman. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes. I wanted the truth and now I have it." She got dressed. "That was all I wanted."

"The truth? Isn't it all a game, Becca?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't give me that deer in the headlight act. You walk around like the perfect angel. So shy, so goody toe shoes, but behind closed doors you drink, you smoke and you throw yourself at any man …"

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"All I know is you're not as innocent as you say."

"At you, Randy! I only threw myself at you. And you're holding it against me? Oh, I guess its good enough for someone you only plan on screwing, right. But oh, hell no. It's terrible for someone you plan on dating. Go to hell Randy." She grabbed her shoes in her hand and headed for the door. The tears were coming and she didn't want him to see.

"Becca wait." Randy regretted his outburst even though it was the truth." Don't go."

"What?" She snapped.

"I don't want to lose you as a friend. I would really miss having you in my life."

"Let's just make this easy for both of us." She stopped just outside the open door, but didn't look back. "Let's just call this a onetime mistake and leave it at that."

"Please don't let this ruin our friendship." Randy begged. He forced her turn and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm still your neighbor." she kissed his cheek and left and he felt like the scum of the Earth.

Please Review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

* * *

><p>Back to school. Roman groaned because he had to get up earlier to commute from one town over. At least he got a new car out of it thanks to the new after school job he had acquired. He would have done it sooner if he had known that was all he had to do to acquire his precious jacked up Chevy truck. It wasn't new. Actually it was older than he was, but he loved the way it looked. Big tires, black paint and a scoop on the hood.<p>

A month had passed since he had last been to school. A month had passes since Jenna and he had to admit that his feelings for her had changed. She wasn't his every thought. She wasn't in his dreams and he had passed the time with a few random girls he had met at the hotel. He didn't have time for anything more anyway and he really didn't want anything more than sex. Being around those girls longer than that was exhausting. They were annoying. Always talking about their hair or their clothes. Their gossip about other girls or couples. Ten minutes and his head began to throb.

First class. He sat down in his normal desk and kicked his feet up on the desks. His and the one sitting beside it. He tucked his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

Oh, he had forgotten. He dropped his feet. Jenna took her seat and busied herself by plucking materials out of her backpack and laying them out neatly in front of her.

She's a nerd. He thought to himself. Funny he hadn't noticed it before. Her hair laid flat, no attempt to style. At least she brushed it. She wore a thin jacket. Okay, the room was kind of chilly. He took off his leather jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. She glanced at him – for a second.

"Hey, Roman." Suzy Spiro twisted around in her chair and batted her long eyelashes. He placed his hands behind his head again and smiled slightly as he rocked on the back legs of his chair. He scanned her body up and down again. Yeah, he was interested. She didn't show off those long tan legs for nothing. The blond could not take her eyes off of his thick biceps. "You wouldn't' be interested in trading partners, would you?"

"Sure." He usually gave one word answers. Wasn't worth much more of his time anyway. It was who he was. Most people didn't care what he had going on in his head anyway. They thought him a trouble maker anyway.

Jenna glanced at Roman as he took the seat next to Suzy then went back to the notes she had taken before the storm. The teacher would surely pick up where they had left off. Mrs. Municks wasn't the type to review under any circumstances.

Josh Banks came in and stood dumbfound for a moment.

"Oh, Josh. Roman and I decided to switch. You don't mind, do you?"

"Why should I? You never did any of the work anyway."

"So, you're my new wife, I'm guessing?" Jenna didn't speak. Just shrugged. Josh Banks was diligent with his work as well. He made good marks and was no threat to her own. The grades. That was all that mattered.

"Welcome back Class." Mrs. Municks shut the door as soon as the bell rang and marched to the front of the class. "I hope you enjoyed your impromptu vacation because it will count as your part of your summer." The class groaned to learn that they had to make up the three weeks they had missed.

Roman slouched down in his seat. Suzy's fingertips idly danced on his broad shoulders. It would be an interesting partnership. At least he knew what to expect when he went to her house to work on "projects".

"As I remember, you had a project due, but since I'm sure some of you will claim your work was lost in one of the tornados. So, we're just going to write that project off. Anyone who has it can turn it in at the end of class and receive extra credit points." She tapped a box on her desk. Couples, the life lesson we are going to learn during the next few classes has to do with budgeting. Take a few minutes to talk with your partner about jobs. Who is going to work? Is one of you going to stay home? Who should it be? The man or the woman? Or are you both going to work? Take a minute to figure that out."

Jenna turned opened her notebook to a new page. She crossed out Roman's name without a bit of hesitation and wrote Josh's name under it.

"So, you want to work or be a housewife?" Josh asked her with no real enthusiasm in his voice. Josh had one tone. He never sounded happy, sad, excited or interested. He had no highs or lows. He reminded her of the teacher in Ferris Bueller's day off.

"Definitely work." She knew that two incomes would be better for whatever Mrs. Municks threw at them later.

"Hmmm. Something doesn't look quite right here." Mrs. Municks stood over them with her hands on her hips. "Class, it seems some of our couples have split apart. You four, up to the front of the class."

Jenna hated to be singled out.

"What does this look like to all of you?" She sat in her class and Jenna just knew she was going to let the imaginations of her peers dictate their scenario.

"Well, based on how this class has worked so far this year …" Blanch Collins, the girl who always wanted to be the teacher's pet tapped her pencil to her lips. "We didn't witness a divorce hearing. So, it looks like separation followed by the parties moving in with people who are not their spouses."

"Okay, so we have two broken households committing a marital crime. Class, although this is a normal in everyday life, it is not smiled upon in my class. So, you four will all work together today and by the end of class I want a report. Come up with your story. Who left? Who cheated? Who broke apart the marriages? Be creative. There must be a story to explain to the class how and what brought upon this change."

"This isn't creative writing class." Suzy complained. "You run this class like it's a soap opera."

"You're a genius." Mrs. Municks said sarcastically. "You all play a role in this class. But everything that we do can and might happen in a real life situation and I like to expose my students to as many scenarios as possible. So, in a way, you four just helped us."

Mrs. Municks did think out of the box. Jenna just hated that she was one of the lab rats for her latest experiment. Last time she had picked a couple that couldn't agree and by the end of the class she had showed them the right and wrong way to compromise and communicate with each other. Still, she doubted real life would be as easy.

"Wait, no. This is a class project. You four stay there and as a class we will write the story for these characters."

Great, they were all characters now. Roman rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he got roped into something so lame. It was like drama, writing and ethnic's class all rolled into one.

"Class, observe. Any guesses about why these couples failed?"

"Failed?" Roman hated the word. He wasn't the perfect student but he never failed a class. Sometimes he just skated by but he never failed.

"Jenna left Roman for someone more successful." The class clown yelled out. Roman raised an eyebrow, but he had to agree. She was better off with Josh as a partner. He was just as good a student as she was.

"I think Suzy cheated on Josh and got caught." Blanch offered. Suzy glared at the girl.

"Okay, so there is two possibilities. Hmmm… let's see which is right … Jenna." Roman stood against the teacher's desk with his arms folded. He wasn't really interested in the entire thing. He was too cool for pretend. "Jenna. Which was it? Was it your idea to leave – or was it his?"

Jenna stared at her feet as she normally did.

"You can use the truth about why your partnership dissolved, Jenna." He heard the teacher whisper. It was obvious that Jenna didn't like the attention. She rarely spoke. Rarely looked up from the floor. Teachers were usually understanding and kind to her. He wished he could say the same about his peers. Some of them were already snickering.

"He left me." Jenna whispered.

"So, it was Roman."

"I bet he's the one who got caught cheating. Don't blame him!" Thank you class clown, but Roman acted like he didn't care, but in a way. They were hitting way close to his true relationship with Jenna. He felt like they had dated and split.

"And you Roman, what do you say about it?"

"Yeah, I left." He agreed. It was the truth. Of course Suzy had been the one to approach him first so she was the true person to blame.

"Anyone have a sibling or a friend who took this class last year?" A few hands went up. "Ah, so some of you know what happens next? Everyone in life carries a label. We can't always see these labels but in this class, we can." She took two pieces of large poster board from the shelf behind her. She took a roll of duct tape out of her desk drawer. Roman stared. Surely, she wasn't. She took a big red marker out of her back pocket and wrote something really big on both pieces of poster. Then she attached them together with the tape, doubling it so it would not stick to him and then she placed it over his head. A. The big letter A like in the Scarlett Letter and underneath she wrote adultery. "You will wear this sign in school for the rest of the day Roman."

Suzy giggled. Really? He looked at Jenna, she seemed horrified for him.

"Do you have anything to say, Roman?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "I want my wife back."

The class seemed to take it as a joke because they all laughed. Jenna's eyes were big and her mouth opened wide.

"This is a something you guys should include in your journals. I look forward to reading each of your versions. I'm sure it will be creative." The teacher smiled and patted his back. "Return to your seats."

Josh attempted to sit back down next to Jenna.

"Move punk." Roman growled making him gather his things and almost trip over himself in an effort to get out of Roman's way. He collapsed in the seat. The poster board was in his way. He took it off and sat it beside him. It must have been alright because Mrs. Municks didn't object.

"So, you're a career woman, huh?" He took his own pen and crossed threw Josh's name on HER paper until he nearly poked a hole in the paper. Then he rewrote his own.

"And I guess you're going to stay home and drink beer on the couch?" She spat.

"I'm not a deadbeat." He growled.

"You're right. What you are is much lower than that." She picked up her journal and turned her back on him.

"Whatever." He had his own story to write.

My wife is hateful. We fight all the time. We can't have a decent conversation. She never gives me the time of day or a chance to show how much I care about her. Suzy came along offering everything I wanted. I was tempted and finally left. But, I realized that there is much more to a marriage than what is easy. I want to try. Even if my best doesn't come close in comparison to her best.

Okay, so he wasn't much of a writer, but he thought he got the point across. It was all true. Real and fantasy. Except for one detail. He only wanted to try in the fantasy. For the class and the partnership they were stuck with. He knew he wouldn't complete any projects with Suzy. His only chance of passing the class was to continue on with Jenna.

He caught a glimpse of Jenna's entry as she went to turn in the project she had done before the storm.

Roman left. I don't know why and I don't care. I just want to get through this so I can move on with my life and my plans for the future.

Please Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Very short, but necessary chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

* * *

><p>Becca stared out the window in home economics. It was the one class she had dreaded since returning to school. She had managed to ignore Randy in all her classes, but home Ec? They were in a corner alone.<p>

"You ok?" Jenna asked the moment she arrived.

"Fine." Becca snapped. She wasn't crying and her best friend knew her well enough to know shew as mad on top of being hurt.

"Hey. It's me Beck." Jenna reminded her.

"I just feel like an idiot." She said as she slammed her hand down on the desk. "He used me. He and Lauren have been walking the halls hand in hand. I never thought Randy was the type to cheat. I never thought he was the type to use someone."

"I don't think he completely used you." she put extra emphasis on the completely. "I know he likes you."

"Don't lie to make me feel better, Jenna."

"I'm not. I swear. I can by how he looks at you. He's been doing that for a long time you know?"

"Yeah, you've said that. Ugh! I was such a moron and I guess I knew the whole time he and Lauren were still together. I really thought that after spending time with me he would realize he wanted me more than her. So stupid."

"You're not stupid." Jenna shook her head. "We've all done stupid things for silly reasons. It doesn't make you stupid."

"Not you."

"I wouldn't make any bets on that, sis." She busied herself wiping off the counter as if it were covered with crumbs even though it was spotless.

"Jenna about what I said that night. I'm really sorry."

"I thought you never remembered the things you said when Lidia takes control?"

"Well, she hadn't completely taken over yet."

"Or maybe she wasn't there at all, Becca." Jenna said. "It was probably the alcohol and you know I never pay attention to what you say when you drink."

"I shouldn't have said it. I know that Seth never actually … I feel bad."

"Stop." Jenna commanded. "Don't even mention it again. It's past history and it doesn't matter. But I am sorry we fought."

"So Roman and you … I guess you really got into that night. I haven't seen him hovering like he was before."

"I think he's over it." Jenna sighed.

"Over what?" Randy arrived and threw his bag in the corner.

Becca ignored him and she and Jenna stood by the sink which was as far away as they could get from him.

"What's up with those two?" Roman asked when he showed up barely before the bell.

"Guess they're both pissed at me." Randy shrugged. "You know how girls work. You piss off one in the clique, you piss them all off."

"I wouldn't exactly call those two a clique."

"You know what I mean, smart ass."

"Hey, watch it, Randy. You really can't afford to piss off the only member of your team willing to talk to you."

They were learning how to bake a cake from scratch. They had couple recipes to choose from so they chose a four layer, double chocolate. It seemed easy enough. The group seemed to split in two that day. The girls worked on their own recipe and the boys stayed to themselves.

Randy and Becca refused to move leaving Jenna and Roman to bump into each other gathering items from this cabinet or that.

"Sorry." Roman spoke softly when his hand accidentally grabbed Jenna's as they both reached for the sugar. It was on a very high shelf and she could barely touch it. He got it down and handed it to her.

"Thanks." But her eyes lingered. Did she feel that same spark that he had felt? Maybe it was just static. She opened another cupboard and stood on her tiptoes to reach what she needed. Roman grinned and again plucked it out for her.

"Peanut butter?"

"Yeah."

"I love peanut butter." She forced a weak smile and turned away. "Jenna." She turned back for a moment. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean for all of that to happen in class. I just thought it would be easier after … I mean it's got to be hard to work with someone you can't stand"

It was the last thing he said to her. Or it was the last time he said more than a word or short phrase. In class he wrote down what he wanted in the notebook, but he didn't really discuss anything with her and she knew he was completely done annoying her. Maybe he did remember what they had done and she had been right. It was all he had wanted.

Please Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey." Jenna called out to her friend.<p>

"Hey." It was almost Halloween and spirit week at school was in full swing. Jenna sat down next to Becca under their favorite tree in the courtyard. She opened her bagged lunch that she had gotten from the cafeteria and snacked on her chips. "I really wish the pizza line wasn't so damn long." Jenna complained. It was her favorite food but she usually settled for the short line at the sub stand.

"You would only complain because they don't serve it with the toppings you like."

"That is true. Let's go after school. I'm off tonight."

"What about the garage?"

"Daddy's out of town. I think he went to pick up Maggie."

"They're getting back together again."

"Who knows?" Jenna shrugged. "I can't keep up anymore. I'm supposed to go straight home, but I – I just don't care. I'll take his punishment later, if he even notices."

"Won't Seth tell him?"

"Probably, but I can't stay in that house alone with him."

"Oh, you want to hang out at my house. We just moved into the new place. You have to see it, it's amazing."

"That's great, Becca."

Randy walked by with Lauren and Becca's eyes followed like they always did. It was the only time she thought about that stormy night.

"Forget about him." Jenna nudged her. "He's miserable with her and everyone knows it. He deserves it."

"I think the problem was my age."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Randy is older and he thinks differently. I guess he realized I'm too childish for him."

"You know he doesn't think you're childish."

"I think it is best for me and for him we just forget everything."

"You don't want to forget about that night. I know you better than that." Jenna teased and rocked into her. Becca smiled sheepishly.

"Your right, I don't want to forget it. But it's better if I just keep it as a memory. A wonderful memory I will always think about. Nothing more. I'm just glad we were able to be friends again.

She let her own words sink in then fell back on the grass.

"It's over and done. I can't take it back. I have been living in my own little world. In my Becca land, and it's time to change that."

"Don't take it so personally." Jenna always tried to convince her she was being too hard on herself and on Randy. "He's just as confused as any of us right now. Sure he's older. But wouldn't' that make it more complicated for him. Hell, if he hadn't failed a couple times in grade school, you probably wouldn't even know him. He'd be off in college somewhere.

"Not to mention Lauren is his age. You're like jail bait for him. He's eighteen about to nineteen. You know that that has got to be going through his head on top of everything else." Jenna went on. "I bet that's the only reason he didn't dump Lauren for you."

"Yeah, probably. I think we both need space right now. So, I am going to give him that. I just can't face him right now." She looked so pitiful that it broke her friend's heart. "I know what it is?"

"What?"

"Why he likes Lauren."

"Yes?" Jenna hated it when she dragged out her comments.

"She's the only one in school as dumb as he is."

"That's horrible, Becca." But Jenna laughed at the girl who had repeated the ninth grade three times.

"You should constantly remind him of his feelings for you. He likes you. A lot. It's obvious."

"No." Becca said shaking her head stubbornly." I just need to stay away from him. He had his shot and I'm not going to give him another chance to use me." She stared at the leather clad guy sitting alone in the shadows of the building. "Roman's sure different these days."

"He isn't different. He's just tired of me."

"Do you miss it?"

"Nope." Jenna laughed. "It's easier this way. You know I can't date anyone anyway."

"Jenna, be honest. You don't hate Roman at all do you?"

"I only hated the way he acted,"

"I told you that wasn't the way he was. I think you made him nervous or something. How he is now, that's the real Roman."

"I do think he's cute." Jenna admitted. "But that's our secret and under that shirt …" Jenna looked as if she had lost her breath. "Honestly, he is the only guy that I have ever been attracted to."

Becca laughed. It was nice to see Jenna was a normal person after all. "I'll see you in home Ec." She gathered her books as the bell rang.

One more class to go and the weekend would begin. Jenna went to her locker, squeezing past the cheerleaders and jocks that celebrated the upcoming game and after school pep rally. She wouldn't stay for it. She never did. She went to her locker and opened it only have it slammed shut before she could access her belongings.

The boys beside her laughed loudly. She ignored them and turned the combination knob again. Seth's friends. They bullied her as much as he did. He didn't leave her alone at school either. She was so glad he was a senior and would gone the following year. She hated that he had come back to stay with her father even after their parents had split.

Her father loved Seth. He was the son he really wanted. Being born a girl was the very first time she disappointed her father. Nothing she ever accomplished made a difference and never would because she was the wrong gender.

"Hey little sister." Ugh, she hated it when he called her that. Seth sauntered up and peered into her locker. "Nice. Why don't you clean mine after school."

She ignored him and he moved on. She was glad that the cheerleader he had a thing for walked by diverting his attention. But his friends stayed behind. Boyd, the one closest to Seth, slapped her notebooks out of her hand. She bent down and picked them up. She tried to pass him. He snatched her notebook and flung it like a Frisbee over the crowd. She just shook her head and pushed through the crowd to get to her next class before the tardy bell. There wasn't time to find her notebook. She wasn't about to get detention because of Seth's buddies and she knew Becca had identical notes.

Roman picked up the notebook that had landed at his feet. He picked it up and waited. Boyd and Brandon laughed about the way they had bullied Jenna having no idea that they had made a huge mistake. They came closer. Roman's large hand grasped Boyd around the neck. He hoisted him up, leaving his feet dangling before the guy had a clue about what was happening. Brandon stood by staring. His eyes big with shock. Roman never did anything but stand against the lockers with his arms crossed.

"You think you're funny?" Roman growled. Boyd's face turned red. He was cutting the air off, but he still had too much so Roman squeezed tighter. "Why don't you try that shit on someone like me?"

"I – I"

Roman dropped him and he landed in a heap at his feet. He glared at Brandon, daring him to try something, then headed to home economics. Okay, he could ignore everything about Jenna, except that. As long as she didn't know.

"I'm not staying, Lauren." Randy argued with his girlfriend as he hurried to his last class.

"You missed every pep rally this year, Randy." She whined. "And this is homecoming."

"I have to work."

"So, you're just going to do it to me again?"

"Do what, Lauren?"

"It's embarrassing. My boyfriend doesn't show up to see me cheer. You never do anything for me."

"You're insane girl. I do everything with you. You know what?" he said closing his locker. "This is crazy. I swear we just stay together because we've been together so long."

"Shut up, Randy." Lauren said with a nervous laugh. "I will not let you do this to me today. Not during homecoming."

"Too bad. It's over." He spat.

"No. It's not. You know you can't stand to be away from me longer than a few hours."

"Oh, trust me I can." He walked toward her angrily making her take steps back for each he took. "You're selfish. You're conceited. You're mean and hateful and I honestly can't stand to be around you. Here." He tossed the pom-pom's she had forced him to carry. "Go show off that big mouth. It's the only thing you've ever been good at."

"Randy!" Lauren screamed to Randy's back as he walked away. "Are we still going to the mall later?"

Seriously?

Please Review.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

* * *

><p>Roman joined the group a little too late and it cost him.<p>

"Seems we have a problem with this group. Seems it's tough for you to make it on time. Detention, all of you."

"Shit." Roman mumbled under his breath. He raised his eyes at his brother. "Really? All of us."

"Yeah. Weird huh?" Randy spat. It was the perfect end to the perfect week. "So much for making work on time."

Roman held Jenna's notebook in his hand with his own. He set it on the counter in front of her with no explanation, then took his seat on one of the bar stools so he could take the teachers notes.

After class, they all stayed behind. No other detention was as horrible as Mrs. Fortner's.

"You and you." She pointed and threw down a pair of yellow kitchen gloves and a couple cans of oven cleaner. "You're look like the perfect two for the job. You're certainly dressed for it."

Roman glanced at Jenna dressed in black, like him. He took off his leather jacket and laid it neatly on the counter, then grabbed the gloves and can. It was going to be a long and awkward detention.

"Can I make a call?" he asked the teacher before beginning. He was calling in. he wasn't about to extend this agony by listening to his skinny lead chew him out. The kid was his age, half his size and on a power trip. Some days he wished he could run into him in the dark alley behind the school.

"Make it quick. Anyone else need to call their Mommy's?" she put a spray bottle of sanitizer in Becca's hand and a mop and bucket in Randy's. "Work together. That's a skill this group needs to improve on." Wow. The woman did pay attention and he thought that they were hidden in the little corner.

Jenna sprayed the first oven and closed the door, then went on to the next. They would need to sit for a bit before they could really do anything. She was glad for the unscented oven cleaner, but knew it was part of the teacher's punishment because all the ovens were self-cleaning.

Roman seemed particularly ticked off about the detention. It made her sad because it was cutting into her very rare free time.

The silence was the worst to handle. No one spoke to each other. Only a glance was caught from time to time. Roman sighed. His IPhone was in his jacket. He thought about plugging in his headphones to escape the quiet, but feared Mrs. Fortner would confiscate it.

An hour pasted and they were still cleaning. Jenna sighed. Her entire afternoon was ruined. She'd be lucky to make it home by dark judging by Mrs. Fortner's constant chore list. The old woman sat behind her desk reading a newspaper. She envied her. She could only imagine what it was like to have a spare moment that wasn't plagued with anxiety.

She scrubbed the oven she was working on till she was finished, singing a song in her head. She peeled off her gloves and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. Roman was on his knees scrubbing the oven in the station beside her. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt. His arms were exposed and she found herself staring his tattoo. He and Randy were the only boys in the school that had them. Randy because he was already of age and she guessed Roman either convinced his father to sign or had faked his age. She liked it, or maybe it was the size of his biceps. Perfectly toned. She remembered the way he had picked her up. Without straining. Without a groan or a wince. That strength captivated her. At the same time, it terrified her.

Roman caught Jenna's glance. Stares actually. He had caught her making her advert her eyes quickly. She started wiping down the counter, seemingly embarrassed. He turned his attention back to his task and grinned.

The last spot was wiped clean and he stood up and stretched. Bending down like that killed his back. He washed his hands and leaned against the counter. Should he try? All his old tricks hadn't worked. He had used everything on her. All the other girls had thought they were cute and he had only had to do one maybe two before getting what he was after. Maybe it was because they were drunk. It wasn't so cute when the girl was sober. Hell, even drunk, it didn't amuse Jenna. She hated him for it. Being natural seemed to work. It was always hard for him to act cute and flirty anyway.

The teacher wasn't paying them any attention, so he went to the fridge and peered inside. "Jackpot." That group always seemed to be drinking a soda and their supply was stupidly left in behind with their names labeled on it. He stole two.

Jenna moved on to the next oven. The last one she hoped and then maybe she could leave. She glanced at Becca who rolled her eyes. She was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor two stations over. They might as well have been serving hard time in a state prison. All that was missing was the toothbrushes.

Jenna stood up and grabbed the towel that was hanging nearby. The tiles were killing her knees. She jumped when something cold touched her arm. Roman held out a cold can of soda and she took it. He didn't say anything to her, only popped his own and leaned against the counter and took a big swig, spilling a good bit out of the sides of his mouth. He made her laugh and she threw the towel at him. She turned away from him, took a drink herself, and then went back to work.

Roman sat down on the floor beside the oven Jenna was cleaning and rested his back against the counter. He watched her bottom bobbing up and down as she reached deep inside the appliance. "There she is?" Roman watched the blood drain from Jenna's skin. Her dark complexion took on a sick appearance as Seth entered the classroom. "I've been waiting a long time for you."

Jenna swallowed hard. Just the sound of his voice made her stomach ache. He found her easily and jumped up on the counter. "Hurry up, girl. We got to get going." He glanced at Roman and jutted up his chin. "What's up?"

Roman didn't respond. He just drank the rest of his drink. He didn't like the boy with the blond streak in his hair, but was a little jealous of him. Was he dating Jenna? Is that why she rejected all his advances?

"Unless you want to join them, I suggest you wait outside." Mrs. Fortner without looking up from her paper spoke.

Seth laughed.  
>"Out." She repeated.<p>

"Alright. Alright." Seth lifted his lip. "I'll be right outside." He winked and Jenna's hands began to shake. She knew why he was waiting. She tried to calm herself. She didn't want anyone to know. They wouldn't believe her. Not when Seth was a popular member of the football team.

He had tried the night before. She hated his hands on her. She hated the way he touched her. He had left bruises behind.

Often she craved a gentle touch. She longed for a loving embrace. She had always been able to resist it, knowing it was a side effect of living such a horrible existence. She slumped down to the floor, her eyes blank and her heart full of dread. She was really close to Roman, her thigh touching his. She knew he would think her crazy but she wrapped her arms around his waist and touched her cheek to his chest.

Roman was shocked. He rubbed her back gently having no idea what had caused her to slip into his arms. He let her stay as long as she wanted and then when she sat up he noticed that she tried to wipe away a tear discreetly, but the evidence was still on his shirt. He took her hand. They were rough and calloused. The girl must do a lot of manual labor. He leaned toward her.

"Don't." she snatched her hand away and jumped back to her feet.

"Okay, kids. Get out of here." There penance was over.

Everyone grabbed their things in a hurry, everyone but Jenna. She slowly grabbed her purse and her bag. Her eyes stared at the door.

"Ready?" Becca asked.

"I can't." Jenna whispered and slowly headed out.

Please Review.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

* * *

><p>Becca couldn't believe it. The very first time she ran late to class she got detention. Mrs. Fortner must have been in a bad mood. She blamed it on having the last class of the day. She was probably ticked off by the other classes and she ended up taking it out on her. Her, Jenna and the guys. And it was horrible timing. She and Jenna hadn't been able to hang out alone since before the tornado. It's was getting really hard to talk to each other lately. Jenna rarely called and her phone calls were never answered. Damn, that teacher.<p>

It would have been fine if she could have worked with Jenna, but no. It was made worse because she was forced to work with Randy, who she could not stop fantasizing about. She decided to ignore him. She swept and mopped a different station – or tried to, but he always managed to get in her way. And he kept staring at her.

Three stations down, by hand on her hands and knees. It was the second time she had to clean the floors since the teacher decided it wasn't clean enough the first time. A whole hour wasted before she gave them brushes with big handles and buckets and told them to do it the old fashioned way. Randy of course had to stay in the same station. She swore he was doing it to torture her.

Randy couldn't believe he had finally said what he wanted to Lauren. He felt so free. He felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Becca's presence really didn't help. All the extra time with her brought back memories of their time stuck in his basement. Without Lauren to cloud his mind, he realized he really liked her. And he didn't care that she was a little bit wild. He thought she was in fact sweet. Maybe what she had done wasn't something she could do with just anyone. He never saw other guys at her home and she was by herself a lot. She had plenty of opportunities to sneak a guy into her bed. But she was always alone. He knew because he often found himself staring out his bedroom window at her house across the street. He was crazy about this girl and he was tired of denying it. Becca stood up after drying the floor with a towel and picked up her supplies intending to head to the next station. Randy took the heavy water bucket out of her hand and gave a nervous smile. She let him carry it for her, but before she could start on their next project, he grabbed her waist and guided her into a small space between a cabinet and the stove. He had to kiss her. He had wanted to kiss her again for so long it actually caused him pain.

"What are you doing?" she accepted the first kiss, but she hadn't parted her lips. She turned her head, blocking his next attempt.

"Kissing you?"

"I'm not that girl, Randy."

"What do you mean?" He laughed, not getting it at all.

"I saw you fighting with Lauren in the hall and I'm not going to be the girl you run to when you want to get back at her."

"I'm not trying to use you, Becca." He explained.

"Sure." She splashed a big puddle on the floor and began to scrub. "I guess you think I'm an easy lay or something. Well, I'm not and I don't agree with cheating and I won't help anyone else do it."

"We broke up," Randy told her.

"Oh," She was quiet a moment. "So, I guess you thought I would be willing to occupy your time until you find someone to move on with. NO thank you."

"It's not like that."

"I don't give second chances Randy." She argued. "You had one shot, but you were just playing games."

"You do mean something to me."

"Yeah, prove it."

Randy pulled at his finger and held up the only piece of jewelry he wore. His high school ring. He never let anyone wear it. Everyone in school knew how often Lauren had complained about him refusing to let her wear it.

He took her hand, turned it palm up and put the ring inside, then curled her fingers around it.  
>"You are special to me. You're the only one I've ever wanted to give this to. This isn't a game. I've thought about this a long time."<p>

"I— I" She didn't know what to say. "But I'm not done being mad at you."

"That's fine." He chuckled. "When you're done, let me know." He took a brush out of the pail and began scrubbing the other end of the station's floor. Becca tickled him. She surprised him. He could never predict what she would do or say next. He liked that. No, he LOVED it.

When they were finally paroled, Randy didn't try to leave with Becca. He would give her whatever time she needed. Seth was standing outside the door. He didn't know why, but he usually spoke to him from time to time. He seemed alright. They talked for a few moments while he waited on Roman. He had rode with him to school that day because his car had a flat tire.

"About time."

"I was right behind you."

"No, you were staring at Jenna for a while before you even realized you could leave. You heading to work?"  
>"Called in."<p>

"Me too. Seth's having a party. His dad's out of town"

"Nothing else to do." Roman shrugged. His brother always acted like he was depressed. Like nothing interested him one way or the other. He didn't get it. It had to be some kind of act he put on for people at school. Or maybe he just really hated being at school period.

"I thought you were done with that girl."

He shrugged.

"Ah, let me guess. You'd still screw her? " Randy laughed.

"Don't start that garbage." Roman growled.

Please Review.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait up!" Becca called out, running to catch up with Jenna and Seth. Jenna's step brother always seemed aggravated that she was around, but she didn't care. Everyone in school may have thought he was great, but she knew the truth about him.<p>

"We're in a hurry, Becca." He snapped. "Some people have to work."

"And you think I don't?" She gave Jenna a look that asked if she was alright without saying a word. "I'm hungry. I just thought I'd ask you to if you wanted to come to. Actually, I wanted to persuade you to stop somewhere because I need a ride home."

"Fine." Seth growled. "I'm hungry anyway. What do you want?"

"I don't know? Jenna?"

"Pizza." Of course. Jenna loved pizza and it was the only choice she ever had when they debated on where to eat. They settled into a booth at a pizza parlor in town. Seth sat next to Jenna, trapping her against the wall, but he lost interest when a group of his buddies walked in.

"Think we can ditch him?" Becca smiled. Jenna was usually the one that could make her smile when things their worse, but lately, Jenna didn't possess a smile of her own.

"I'm going to try. I'll be in trouble anyway. So let's make it worth it. Let's go see a movie or something."

"We're still going to eat right?" Becca happened to catch a glimpse at the opening door and who entered. They ordered a large pizza with everything on it and Becca laughed as Jenna let the cheese stretch out as she bit into a slice.

"This is why I hate eating pizza with you." Becca said with a laugh.

"What?" Jenna said with her mouth still full. She tried so hard to have fun but Becca saw her eyes constantly glance toward Seth. That fear never left her friend.

"So, what movie should we see?"

"Anything but Clueless." Jenna said. "I can do without all that ridiculous chatting. I hear it enough at school."

"Like totally." Becca said in a high pitched voice to make fun of them.

Jenna laughed at her friend as she batted her eyelashes

"The only other movie we haven't seen is Apollo 13." Becca said. "So, pick."

"Let's just see dangerous minds again."

"Again." Becca whined. "What is it with you and that movie?"

"Bad ass teacher in a leather jacket what's not to get."

"Seth seems to have found something to occupy him." Becca nodded toward the girl Seth was talking to. Lauren. "Think we might have time to wait on a chocolate chip to go." Her eyes caught the door as it opened and who entered. "On second thought, let's make a dash for it while Seth's back is turned.

"Still dodging Randy huh?"

"I just don't want to talk to him right now."

"Ugh. Damn. I should have known better than to let you chose a place to eat. You and Roman both love pizza. I should have guessed that they would end up here too."

"I really wish you would quit finding ways to group me and Roman together."

"I know why you don't date, but it wouldn't hurt you to let a guy in as a friend." She produced the ring she had stuck in her pocket. "He might be around more often."

"I'm guessing since it's not on your finger you haven't decided rather or not to accept it."

"I'm still angry."

They sat in the booth behind them and she was sure it wasn't an accident. It wasn't the only empty table.

"Hey."

Roman remained quiet while Randy sat on backwards on his knees so he could talk to Becca.

"I should have known better than to eat here." Becca said glaring at Randy.

"Come on, don't be that way." His brother begged.

He was shocked to see Seth slide beside Jenna and put his arm around her.

"What are you staring at freak?" Seth challenged then took a bite of the slice Jenna had on her plate. Roman ignored him. He wasn't fond of him for unknown reasons and now he had a reason to hate him.

"Let's get out of here. This shit tastes like cardboard." Seth got up making Jenna follow.

"Becca." Randy touched her hand. "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me. That's my ride." she got up and walked away from the table. Randy sat down at the table and took a deep breath. He tried not to let anyone see he was looking her way but he had been caught.

"Just go talk to her Randy." Roman said. "You've been moping around, staring at her house for months."

"just stay out of it Roman." he said coolly before getting up and walking in the opposite direction to the men's room.

Seth wasted no time ditching Becca. "Damn it." She knew they should have left before. She could only imagine what he would do when he got Jenna alone. She wished there was something she could do. Someone she could tell.

"Hey." Roman who barely spoke to her, stood beside her. "Looks like you need a ride."

"Yeah, Thanks, but I can't ride with your brother."

"I'll put him in the back." Roman joked? That was a surprise. "He really likes you. He's had a real hard time with this."

"I have." Randy put his arms around her waist. "It really felt wrong dumping Lauren for you and I wanted another reason. There were always a lot but … I'm not making excuses. I know what I want know and I want you."

"I want to be with you too." Becca admitted. "I'm crazy about you."

"I know that too." He laughed. Then he turned serious. He turned her to face him and then kissed her lips. This time she let him really kiss her.

"Okay, knock it off." Roman bellowed. "Are we still going to that party?"

"I don't know. I might just stay home tonight."

"Suits me fine. I've seen enough of Seth for one day."

"Seth's having a party."

"yeah Why?"

"I wouldn't mind going."

"Really?" Randy was shocked.

"Oh course. My best friend will be there. You know that Seth is her step brother."

"No. I didn't know that. Okay, so it's a party at Jenna's then. That does make a difference." He said nodding toward Roman. "You know he's trying to hide how he feels about her?" He whispered.

"I'm counting on that." Becca said quietly.

Please Review.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

* * *

><p>Jenna went right to her chores. She cleaned the kitchen and straightened up the house as fast as she could. All she wanted to do was hide in her bedroom. She dried her hands on a dish towel and glanced out the window when she heard tire on gravel. Brandon and Boyd and they were followed by Snot and Craig.<p>

"Looks like all of Seth's minions are here." She mumbled to herself. Seth would be drinking that night and hopefully would pass out somewhere. She didn't like his friends, but she could relax a bit. Seth wouldn't bother her with an audience present. She headed to her bedroom.

"Don't run off." Seth grabbed her arm refusing to let her hide as planned. She ended up sitting on the sofa watching their idiotic display of fake wrestling. She read a book and finally decided to numb herself with a beer. Why not? No amount of alcohol could intoxicate her enough to let Seth have his way.

There weren't as many cars in Jenna's driveway as Becca had expected. Seth was a popular guy and she figured he would have invited the entire school.

"Looks like a flop." Randy hopped out of Roman's truck and picked Becca up by her waist. His way of helping her out of the ridiculously tall ride.

"Sometimes a few people can be more fun that a crowd of people." Becca told him.

"I only need you." He placed his arm around her shoulders.

Roman felt like the third wheel following the couple up the steps. He looked around. It reminded him of a junk yard. Wrecked cars sat everywhere. The grass was overgrown except for right in front of the home. It was nothing but dirt. The yellow metal siding was stained with dark brown and green. He had thought about Jenna's home from time to time and it didn't resemble his imagination in the least.

He stuck his hands in his pocket as they skipped over broken steps and stood on a warped front porch. Randy knocked on the door.

"Randy, you made it." He glared at Becca. "I don't remember inviting them. It was supposed to be a private party, Orton."

"Oh, my mistake." Randy scowled. "We'll be on our way."

"We're not here for your party. We came to hang out with Jenna. You got a problem with that?"

"I'm just kidding." Seth chuckled, but hatred radiated in his beady eyes. He stood to the side. "Ya'll grab a seat." He picked up an open can of beer from a nearby table and flopped down on the sofa and drank it down. Then, put his arm around Jenna and planted a kiss on her cheek. The three of them just stared. Actually, Brandon and Boyd seemed to be the only ones in the room not surprised. "We're not blood related." Seth smirked. "Shit happens. Right Babe?"

Jenna took his arm and shoved it away. "You're drunk and delusional, Seth." She spat. She thought his eyes turned red. She would pay for embarrassing him later, but in front of everyone he laughed.

"I'm just kidding." Seth covered. "I can't believe you guys fell for that." He downed another beer.

"This party is really boring." Jenna wasn't quiet when she drank. She said whatever she wanted and he had to hide his smile behind a sip of beer. She got up, grabbed an entire six pack out of the cooler and stumbled down.

"Hey, take your guests with you. I'm not entertaining any party crashers."

Becca was already following Jenna down the hall and of course Randy followed her and Roman followed him. It was obvious Seth wanted it to look like he was kicking them out of his party so he blurted out his statement even though they were all heading toward Jenna's room.

Roman leaned against the door frame, feeling like he was invading Jenna's space. He glanced around her room. It was very small. She had a waterbed stuck against one wall and it took up the entire thing leaving only a little space between the wall and its foot. Jenna flopped down on it making the mattress wave. Becca joined her and sat Indian style and Randy had no problem laying down and placing his head on Becca's lap.

"Come in and shut the door, Roman. We're not going to bite you." Becca rolled her eyes at him. Reluctantly, Roman came in and shut the door.

"You can sit down." Jenna took a teddy bear off a box that was obviously homemade from plywood. He sat down and rested his forearms on his thighs. Randy threw him a drink and yes, it was a better party. He still felt uncomfortable and out of place. Either Randy or Becca was talking or Becca and Jenna. Then all three would get involved in conversation and laugh especially when they were cracking jokes about the boys in the other room.

"Why are you so quiet?" Randy tapped him with his foot.

"No reason." Randy shrugged.

Jenna flipped on her television. It was a small old fashioned box that still had the round wire antenna attached to it.  
>"Man, it's been years since I've seen a VCR Randy quipped. "That thing work?"<p>

"Yes." Becca answered. "And she has all the great old movies. She got up and chose an eighties classic and popped it in.  
>"No. Please." Randy begged playfully. "Not the Breakfast Club.<br>"Good luck, it's her favorite." Jenna giggled. She laid back against a mountain of red cased pillows. She was relaxed and smiling. She was in rare form and Roman dared to sit back against the wall and rest his arm on the railing which put him touching her leg. She didn't mind. "So, who's who Becca?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, it's a game …"  
>"No." Becca jumped on her friend, covering her mouth with her hand. "Don't tell them." The girls played.<p>

"She …" Jenna let out a squeal trying to tell them the secret.  
>"Don't you dare?" Becca squealed. They were laughing so hard that Roman smiled and a small moan of a laugh escaped. Okay, it was cute watching the two playfully wrestle.<p>

"We always match the characters with people we know."

"OH, really?" Randy grabbed Becca's waist and joined in the fun. "And who am I in this movie."

"Emilio of course." Becca informed him. "Roman is Bender."

"Becca!" Jenna threw a pillow, hitting her in the face.

"Hey, you told so I told."

Jenna's face turned red.

"Only problem is I'm more like the princess and Jenna is more like the other girl."

"Whoa, I've seen this movie." A glint of jealousy gleamed in his eye. "Are you trying to tell me you guys want to switch."

Jenna spit out the beer she had guzzled and it rained all over Roman. First she wore a look of surprise as she watched Roman wipe it off his leather jacket, then she laughed hysterically.

"Oh, you think that's funny." Roman growled as he took off his jacket. He laid it neatly upon the sewing table she used for a nightstand.  
>"Yes." Jenna continued her hysterics.<p>

"Oh, I'll show you what's funny." He dove. Jenna screeched. He landed on her, carefully not to let too much of his weight fall on her and then he began to tickle her sides.

"No!" she squealed. "Roman!" she wiggled and tried to hide her ticklish spots, but he caught on and went for them. She screamed playfully. She managed to secure his hands leaving him no choice but to use his tongue to tickle her neck. She laughed even harder and as she wiggled, the light jacket she wore fell off her shoulder. Of course his eyes fell on the bare flesh. He was still very much attracted to her.

She let it fall down her back and then slipped the sleeves off her arms exposing a tight fitting red tank top with very thin straps. He kicked back on the bed and placed his hands behind his head. He wouldn't be that guy. He hated that annoying cute stuff he usually used to flirt with girls and Jenna had never fell for it. Actually, she had hated it. He was satisfied having her as just a friend and that night he planned to prove that.

Jenna laid back on the bed. It felt right with all of them laid sideways on the bed. Side by side with their knees bent and heads propped up on pillows so they could see the small TV.

"Okay, I still want to know what's up with mismatching the characters." Randy joked. "I'm getting the impression that my little brother might be the one you really want."

"I think we might have to let them in on the big secret." Jenna leaned over Roman and whispered for effect. Randy's smile faded. He was taking it seriously now.

Randy felt like he had been punched in the gut. He glanced at Roman who laid there with his eyes closed. He wondered if his thoughts were the same as his. He knew what he would do. But it wouldn't be fair. And how could they want things reversed when they both knew how he and his brother felt?

Please Review.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

* * *

><p>Jenna was really drunk. Becca knew it and she held her breath waiting on what her friend would say next. She joked more when she was intoxicating. She knew it, but she didn't know Randy and Roman well enough to know how they would respond. Jenna had the gift of appearing completely serious so it could be difficult for someone who didn't know her to tell she was only bullshitting.<p>

Roman turned on his side. Held back tears burned. He traced her leg with two fingers. He wouldn't lift his gaze. Silently he begged her not to say those words.

"You guys look stressed." She changed the subject. She laid back on one folded arm and her hand touched his abdomen. She ran it up and he felt and it awakened him intimately. She felt him from chest to waist, then went lower. He tried not to let a surprised gasp escape his lips. Their gaze met and he held it, moving his hand to her arm so he could rub it affectionately. Her hand dipped into his jean's pocket and she smiled menacingly as she jerked his cigarette pack out.

"Hey!" he yelled, but he only pretended to care. He reached for the pack and she twisted away to hold it out of his reach, giggling the whole time as he wrestled her. She plucked out the odd shaped stick and held it up.

"Ha, I knew you had one." She took her lighter, took a small draw then handed it to him. He took a hit then passed it to Becca before he pulled Jenna close.

"Mmmm." He spoke so only she could hear. "I like where this is going."

"I'm not into reruns, Roman." She shot him down. She was so good at that, but she was also good at doing it in a way that drove him crazy.

Becca didn't feel like smoking. She didn't care for the taste so she passed it along to Randy. Randy who never turned it down. Not that she cared. He acted the same with or without it.

He took a couple of hits then gave it away for good. He laid his head down on the pillow and stared at her with his lip poked out.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing." He sighed. He seemed really depressed. "I'm a little worried. I guess."

"Really?" she kidded. "I guess that means you really like me."

"Of course I do."

"Ahh. That's so sweet."

"Do you feel the same way?"

"Don't you dare!" She was distracted by Jenna and she was shocked when she turned and saw Jenna straddling Roman.

"Help!" Roman grabbed Becca and tried to use her as a human shield as Jenna lightly smacked him. They were hysterically laughing again. Everyone but Randy who sat up and cradled his head in his hands.

A loud commotion outside caught their attention and they jumped to look out the window to see what was going on. The sound of a revving engine and everyone cheering and hollering was too much to ignore.

"Come here." Roman had watched long enough. He pulled Jenna back into the position she had been in before the interruption.

"Hey Roman!" Snort came barging in and stopped short, his mouth agape. Roman guessed the sight of Jenna on top of him and his hand rested high on her thigh was not the scene the boy had expected to see. He and Snort had been very close. Best friends since grade school, but Roman had pulled away from the crowd they hung in. He had outgrown their pranks and teasing. Now he was subjected to the same. Punishment for leaving the group. Snort however still come around. They were still close, but Snort couldn't endure the crap that Roman easily ignored.

"What's up?" Roman asked without taking his eyes off of Jenna.

"Surf's up." Snort said with a menacing smile and he was soon joined by a small group who all insisted that he join in. "You're the best at it man. You gotta."

"Hell yeah!" Roman thrived off of dangerous stunts. He was addicted to the adrenaline rush and Snort and the others knew he wouldn't pass up the opportunity and neither would Randy. The two had been crazy as kids, always doing some dare devil trick or another with skateboards and bikes. He gave Jenna a wink.

Jenna stared down at Roman. She could feel him harden beneath her before Snort had barged in. But she had to admit she was turned on by what he was about to do.

Seth was standing on the hood when they exited the house. Snort let out a holler as he ran to join him. He was the only boy in the room under six foot tall, but he had more muscle than anyone she had ever seen. So much that his veins popped out everywhere. Jenna thought he looked deformed. The rest of Seth's friends stood beside their dirt drive raising up beer cans and cheering them on.

"Surfing? Really?" Becca raised a questioning eyebrow then they too followed to crowd outside.

"Looks like fun." Randy exclaimed as they watched Snort balance himself on the hood of his old beat up Dodge as Boyd drove it from one end of the road to the other with Def Lepard playing loudly from its old speakers.

He kissed Becca's cheek and ran to join the group. It shocked Becca to see him take off to do something so risky. She had always thought that he was the level headed one.

"So." Becca nudged her friend and nodded at the boy standing with his arm around her waist, but Jenna seemed much different than she did a few moments before. She followed her gaze. Seth jumped off the hood, but he kept throwing looks Jenna's way. His brow furrowed.

"How about a kiss for luck?" Roman dared to peck Jenna's cheek without waiting for an okay.

Jenna smiled. Was that a blush? "I like being high with you." He whispered in her ear careful not to let Becca hear. He had a feeling she hadn't even told her best friend about that night. If she remembered that is. Becca surely would have confronted him if she had known. Jenna only smiled sweetly and adverted her eyes. She seemed so innocent to him then, but her smile instantly faded when Seth interrupted.

"You gonna ride, Freak?" he urged. "Or are you still chicken shit." Seth said loud enough for the entire group to hear. Everyone's attention was on him.

"You should know better than that Rollins." Roman growled and joined his brother one last time and let out a whoop. He looked at Jenna and puckered his lips as if he could kiss her without actually touching her lips. She gave him that slow, slight smile. Just like a girl would give when a guy she had a crush on looked her way. It put a smile on his lips.

Randy laughed at his little brother. His carefree good mood was rare those days and he knew Jenna had caused some of it and the rest was probably the alcohol, but he had a feeling Jenna's step brother wasn't so crazy about the two possibly dating. He glared at Roman, but Randy didn't think anything about it. Neither of them had ever cared much for the other. When they had hung in the same group, they had merely tolerated each other.

Boyd drove them down the dirt drive and back again. Then Randy caught Seth and what looked like some sort of signal.

"Slow down." Randy yelled to Boyd who was driving faster and faster. Randy knelt down and grabbed the top of the hood. He yelled a warning to his brother, but it was too late. Suddenly the driver slammed on the brakes unexpectedly and Roman flew off the truck. He rolled a few feet before finally coming to a stop.

Becca screamed and Jenna covered her mouth. All the kids at the party took off running.

Boyd got out of the truck and Randy jumped from the hood and delivered a hard punch to his jaw, dropping him to his knees. He shook his hand then ran toward where his brother had landed.

"Boyd you idiot." Snort screamed at him. Roman laid motionless. "Shit!"

"Roman." Randy immediately felt for a pulse. There was blood gushing from a cut on his forehead. He reached for his phone to call for an ambulance but dropped it when Roman began to stir. He opened his eyes and grinned.

"Damn that was great!" he yelled "let's do it again!" He was in tremendous pain, all of it radiating through his arm. He caught site of Seth standing nearby, he appeared pissed, and then he saw Jenna. Tears filling her beautiful grey blue eyes.

"Geeze." Randy helped him up. He used his good arm to give him a pat that said he was alright, then headed through the crowd. Pulled a fresh beer from the cooler, popped and poured it down his throat so fast that it overflowed down his shirt. Then, he held it up and let out an exertion holler. Everyone cheered. A good act, but he wasn't sure how long he could put up the front.

Randy shook his head. Roman was hurt and was hiding it because Jenna was there. He held his arm against him. Possibly broken.

Snort walked up cheering madly. "Man you should have seen how you looked. You were flying man."

"Get out of here, Snort." Jenna yelled at him and shoved his chest hard, leaving him speechless with his mouth agape.  
>"Damn, girl. I wasn't driving."<p>

"No, but it's your fault he was involved!" Boyd walked up with a huge smile on his face and Jenna delivered a hard slap to his face. "You could have killed him!"

"Relax." Seth growled. "It was just an accident."

"Yeah, right." Jenna said angrily. She had a feeling Boyd had intentionally hit the brakes. He never thought about the consequences of his actions before he did them. None of them did.

"Maybe it's time you guys left." Seth spat.

"This is my house, Seth." She screamed. She had so much more courage and strength when she was intoxicated. "You keep forgetting that! These are my friends and they can stay as long as they feel like it."  
>"I'm glad everyone can see the bitch you really are." Seth growled contempt in his eyes.<p>

"Oh, I'm a bitch? Why because I don't want to fuck you?"

Seth was even meaner when he was drunk and he didn't care who was around. Fear crept back into her numb body as she watched his hand raise.

Seth looked surprised to find his strike halted by Roman's large hand. He had placed himself between him and Jenna so quickly. He stared down at him, fire in his eyes. Seth knew him well enough to know that he wasn't someone he wanted to mess with.

"Mind your business, freak." Seth stuttered.

"She is my business."

Please Review.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

* * *

><p>Roman leaned against the tree. His arm was killing him, but he tried his best to numb it with alcohol. Jenna and Becca had disappeared somewhere after he had prevented her stepbrother's strike. He was scared he had done the wrong thing. Maybe Jenna could have defended herself. Maybe Seth would have dropped his hand once he realized what he was doing. Yet, he still couldn't stop wondering if Seth it was the first time Seth had raised his hand to Jenna.<p>

"You've changed since you got a girl." Snort had been quiet, sitting at the base of the tree.

"Man, we haven't hung out in months." Roman reminded him.

"So, that's it?"

"Snort, chill." Roman tapped his shoulder. "Nothing's changed where we're concerned."

"Cool. Oh, they're putting up a gate at the dam. You want to go hang around before they lock us out. One more time … like the old days."

"Nah, I got something I got to do." He didn't want to tell him he had to go to the hospital. He was a tough guy and he refused to show weakness. But all Snort saw was the girl his eyes were glued to. Jenna and Becca stood talking on the front porch.

"Hey man we said we wouldn't do that. We promised we wouldn't ignore each other for any girl!" Roman walked toward the girls. Up until the year before he and Snort had been inseparable. Actually, the entire group was. Slowly, he started to dislike the Seth, Boyd and Brandon. He was over the things they had done for entertainment. Like sneaking into movie theaters, shop lifting and ditching checks. Stupid childish crap. He was over the pranks. The teasing and even though he usually only stood by, he didn't want to be associated with people who were labeled as bullies. He knew that was why he took teasing himself. It was punishment for being one of them and then leaving the group.

"Man forget you!" he yelled. It was obvious the boy was hurt by Roman's rejection.

Roman threw up his hand without looking back at him. He was in pain, but he still felt like he was on top of the world. It had been a good day where Jenna was concerned and he had hopes that maybe he was breaking down that wall she put up.

Snort reminded him. Poor Snort. He was the only one that didn't get it. He was the only one that still thought they were cool.

"Don't come crying to me when she dumps your sorry ass."

"You have some weird friends, Roman." Becca mused. "Jenna, you want to spend the night?"

"Yeah."

And Seth couldn't do anything to stop it in front of his friends. "Give me a second."

"That was so dangerous. Geeze, I sound like a nerd." She stood with the guys while they waited on Jenna.

"No you are right. I should have known better." Randy nodded at Roman and she saw what he was trying to hide. "Give me your keys." He approached his brother. "You're drunk." He had only drank one when he had first arrived and then watched his brother gulp them down like soft drinks. Jenna returned. She hadn't wasted anytime grabbing a bag.

"We're going to have to ride in the back." Roman growled. The pain was bringing tears to his eye and it was getting hard to hide it. Especially climbing into the bed of the jacked up old truck. He wanted to help Jenna, but she up and over the tailgate before him.

What a night for the temperature to decide to drop. Southern winters took their time. It would comfortable and nice and then suddenly it would be freezing cold. It made the long ride in the open air unbearable.

Jenna had a thin jacket on and she was hugging herself tight. It was a chore to pull his leather jacket off so they could both cuddle under it, but he managed to achieve his goal. All the pain in was worth it.

"You are hurt." Jenna lightly touched his swollen arm.

"Sounds like you might care about me." She didn't respond. He saw a flash of fear in those grey blue eyes. He rested his head, her head fit perfectly in the nook between his chin and shoulder. "Oh, I wish I knew we can't be like this when we're sober."

Randy had to call his father and he was waiting for them when they arrived in the emergency room parking lot. He hated that he had to bother him at work, especially when sleep between emergencies was precious. Neither of them was scared to admit their stupidity. His father understood, but shook his head.

"Bet you won't try that again." Gil chuckled as he inspected his son's injury. "Boys, what can you do?" He flirted with the nurse and that checked him in. "Well, you three are going to have to hang out in the waiting room. Nurse said I'm the only one that can go back with him.

Roman gave his jacket to Jenna, slipping it around her shoulders and lingering just long enough to memorize how great she looked in it.

"Ah, Jenna." His father grinned, embarrassing him. "Roman isn't much for words these days but when he does your name is always in the sentence." Roman blushed. Trusting his most prized possession was an instant clue. His jacket was like Randy's ring. He didn't let girls have it, no matter how much they begged. His name was called and for the first time Roman regretted performing a reckless stunt. It had cost him valuable time that he could not get back and there was no way to know how she would act toward him when the sun rose.

"This could take hours." Randy complained. Jenna flopped onto the two seater sofa by herself. The cold wind had sobered her and the night replayed. She trembled, the confidence and strength melting off like lit candle's wax. Severe trepidation engulfed her and she began to feel sick. She curled up in a fetal positon and pulled Roman's jacket tighter around her. It smelled like him. She closed her eyes. She really wanted to be in his arms. Somehow she felt safe in his arms even though she was terrified of him. She didn't want to be close. Once she belonged to him … She began to sob quietly. Why did men have to change? It was always the same. Eventually, he would want to hurt her too. And she tried hard to figure out what she was doing that made people want to harm her. What was it? If she could figure it out, then maybe, just maybe she could let herself fall in love.

Please Review.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

* * *

><p>Randy nodded at her best friend who had fallen asleep in the waiting room. He grasped her hand, making her run along with him. They ran through the hospital hall ways, giggling and laughing like children half their age.<p>

"Randy, no." Becca planted her feet, playfully resisting him as he tried to pull her into a closed off section of the hospital. Big construction signs said warning, do not cross and danger. Saw horses and power tools laid asleep where they had been cast aside at quitting time.

"Hurry before someone sees us." Randy dipped under the tape and urged her to follow. It was dark in that corridor with only dim emergency lights.

"We're going to get caught." He kissed her cheek, tickling her with his unshaved scruff. "Randy, seriously, they could release Roman anytime. Your father will wonder where we are."

"He'll call, trust me." He looked from side to side.

"You don't even know where you're going." She laughed at him as he poked his head in every room. They were all empty. He turned the corner.

"Want to play hide and seek?" He chuckled and took off running down the corridor. She took off after him. It was exciting. The fear of being caught only intensified the thrill. He turned another corner and she thought she was right behind him, but he disappeared.

"Where are you?" there was no lights at all to light the way down this hallway. "Randy." She turned in circles, tried a few doors, but her eyes would not adjust. Open blinds illuminated some rooms with the moonlight but others were no help at all.

"Roar!" She let out a small cry after opening up a door. Randy jumped from his hiding spot, grabbed her from behind. She had been expecting him to do that, yet he still managed to surprise her.

"You ass." She lightly smacked his chest. Then the laughter faded and was replaced with the passion they had not experienced since the night of the tornadoes. They had kissed since, but none had been the same. She maneuvered her – to where she had no clue, but she willingly let him guide her. He laid her down. It was soft and their weight created a small squeak.

She slipped her hands beneath his shirt and ran them against his bare back. Her gentle touch brought a moan from his lips. She moved her touch to his sides, then to his chest and he pulled it off. Then went for hers. He pinched and pulled on the back of her bra.

"What the hell?"

She laughed at him.

"How do you?" he kept trying to unhook the clasp that was not there. "I'm usually better at this." He explained.  
>"The clasp is in the front, Einstein." She joked with him.<br>"Funny."

"But." She held his hand when he finally found what he sought. "We shouldn't do this here."

"Are you scared?"

"A little. Security might find us. What would we say?"

"I don't know. It makes it exciting don't it?"

It was exciting and it fueled their passion even more. It was like it was one more stunt that Randy had to do. Not as dangerous to them physically as surfing on Snort's truck, but they would be in serious trouble she was sure. Soon all rational thinking was lost. His touch became the only thought and his desire was obvious. He thrusted against her thigh and that drove her to want him just as much. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off. Very soon neither of them were wearing anything at all and neither of them cared about how they would find the garments later.

"I've dreamed about this." He admitted as all restraint was lost. He slipped between her thighs and they were soon as close as they could possibly be. She clung to him, moaned as a surge of pleasure washed over her. A noise made her glance toward the door. Was someone out there or was it her imagination?

Nothing paused Randy's love making. He was involved with every ounce of his body and mind. He touched her in a way she had never been touched before. He kissed her in places that she couldn't even imagine could be kissed until he could no longer contain himself. His moan unleashed in a loud growling moan as he expelled his seed, then he collapsed upon her. She held him as they both laboriously attempted to slow their breathing. Their hot, sweaty bodies bonded them together.

Becca's body felt so relaxed after being with him. It was like no other form of relaxation she had ever felt. She just felt peaceful and she really hated that they would have to move when she really wanted to just close her eyes and fall asleep in his arms.

He obliged her for a few moments, cuddling with her in that hospital bed. He kissed her forehead and her lips until a light flickering off the wall made him sit straight up like one risen from the dead.

"Oh shit." He whispered. The slipped off the bed and ducked low. The door opened and Becca's heart dropped to her feet and her stomach felt like it was on a roller coaster as a flash light beam crossed just above them.

"Come on, Will. If those old geezers saw a couple of kids run in here, they're probably long gone by now."  
>"Humph. They probably saw their own shadows. Did you see how thick those old ladies glasses were?" The two men laughed and went on their way.<p>

She watched Randy let out the breath he had been holding and they both smiled, embarrassed that they were almost caught while they were still naked.

It wasn't as hard of a chore to find their clothes since there was really nothing else in the room but the bed and a few pieces of medical equipment. Randy felt along the floor until he had everything. They dressed quickly, then carefully tiptoed out into the hallway. They saw the beam of light from the guard's flashlight in the direction they had come from. They couldn't go back the way they had come without getting caught, so Randy led them in the other direction. She was sure she could feel his heart beating just as fast as her own. He found a revolving door. It was shut down, but a hard push caused it to spin. Becca was scared they would get trapped inside as they attempted to exit, but they were successful and finally relaxed enough to enjoy the aftermath of what they had gotten away with.  
>"I don't think we will ever top that." Randy scooped her up and twirled her around, then they ran hand and hand. They were on the other side of the building and they had to walk a long ways to get back to the waiting room. But Becca didn't care. That night had been one she knew she would never forget no matter how long she lived.<p>

Please Review.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Jenna opened her eyes slowly and blinked them a few times. She knew she hadn't fallen asleep at home, yet she was hearing father's grumpy voice. She sat up slowly, but it was too slow for the impatient man her father was. She gasped as he jerked her to her feet by her arm. She dropped Roman's jacket on the sofa, hoping one of her friends would find it. It was the better choice knowing her father would probably sell it or destroy something with that kind of value. "This is what you do when I turn my back?" He slapped her hard across the cheek the moment they reached his old truck. "You think you can run off with some boy? We'll see about that." Seth must have told him and apparently decided to leave out a few details, giving her father just what he knew would anger him the most. It didn't matter. He wouldn't have been happy about her leaving with Becca alone either.<p>

Roman emerged with a red cast just as Becca and Randy returned.

"I'm surprised you didn't get black" His brother kidded him.

"Thought about it, but red is Jenna's favorite color." He winked. "Where did you guys run off too? You didn't get something to eat without me?" He pretended to look hurt.

"WE just … took a walk." Randy wore a guilty smirk.

"Ugh, I don't want to know." Roman shook his head.

"I am hungry." Becca changed the subject quickly. "Let's wake up Jenna and head to that twenty four hour diner across the street." But when they went back to where they had last seen her, she wasn't there. Roman picked up his leather jacket that had been discarded like an old rag. He sighed. It was obvious she had left.

"Alright, you guys stay out of trouble." Gil joined them after taking care of the paperwork. "I better not have to come to hospital again tonight … or the police station."

"Sorry dad."

"Good night boys."

"Night, Dad." Gil was gone and they were all starving. Roman's pain pill was working wonders. All he wanted was to have Jenna in his arms. He had been anxious and impatient in the waiting room and even worse when he finally got to see a doctor. And he had been justified because she wasn't there when he was finally discharged.

"I'm sleepy." He excused while they waited for their food to be prepared. He leaned against the window, kicked his feet across the seat he occupied alone and closed his eyes. Reality was disappointing at the moment.

Jenna spent the night in the garage with a sander in her hand. Her father sat between what little work he did and dozed on and off on the old recliner he kept in the corner. Her arms ached after a few hours, but they usually did. She finally finished and went on to the next step of preparing the car for painting.

She pulled paper and grabbed some tape and carefully covered the glass, lights and everything else that would not receive a spray of color. It was a blessing really. She was safe as long as she worked. Seth always waited like a wild cat stalking his prey.

She caught her reflection in the mirror. Her father's punishment had been minimal this time, leaving only a tiny bruise at the corner of her eye. It still hurt and so did her head where he had dragged her from the truck by her long hair. She was tempted to cut it, perhaps shave it bald. Her father would be furious about it if she did but at least he wouldn't be able to use it like a handle to drag her where ever he wanted.

Becca called Jenna first thing the next day. Her night with Randy had been amazing but wondering why Jenna had left kept interrupting her memories.

"She can't talk to you." Seth snapped into the phone and laughed.

"She can't talk or you refuse to tell her I'm on the phone." Becca snapped back.

"None of your business nerd." Then he hung up. Becca dialed the number right back.

"Body shop." It was Jenna's father. She had a fifty fifty shot. "One minute."

"Hi." Jenna sounded tired.

"Hey, what happened last night?"

"I had to go."

"But things were going good with Roman. I thought …"

"Daddy needed me to work. We have a car that has to be done today."

"Oh, I see." Becca could read between the lines. Jenna spoke in a way that meant her father was nearby.

"Guess what? I think somebody is completely infatuated with you." Becca tried to give her friend some information that would make her smile. "Roman's cast is red because that's your favorite color. That's what he said."

"Really?" Jenna was sure her shock was obvious. She had no idea that Roman knew that. Then again she did wear red a lot and everything she chose like notebooks and such were red.

"Uh huh." Becca laughed. "Jenna, I think you can trust him."

She had been drinking the night before and she let her guard down when she was drunk. No, that wasn't true. She was more tense and alert around everyone. Her fears and feelings were intensified when she was intoxicated. She only relaxed around Becca. It was the only time she couldn't contain her true feelings about people. And now, she was comfortable with Roman. "I know I can, Becca." Yet, she doubted she would ever be able to show those feelings sober.

"Can you get away today?"

"Doubt it." Jenna sighed. "But I'll call you later." She hung up the phone happy that her father let her take the call in the first place. She went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Those things were available everywhere in her home. Her father was an alcoholic who drank nothing else ever. He even smuggled it or liquor into restaurants and he said nothing when she popped the top on one herself.

Drinking felt good. It seemed to make everything better. She didn't think so hard and she didn't care so much. The constant headache she kept disappeared and she could take easier breaths. Yes, being drunk was much better.

She drank all day and that night she realized that her father was nicer to her. He ordered food and sent Seth to pick it up instead of making her cook and he had nothing to say about anything she did. It was if he liked her better when she was drinking alongside him. She decided that was the answer to her problem. Why not? She wasn't scared of Roman when she drank and her father was a real father. How could drinking be so bad when it fixed everything?

She slept soundly that night and it felt good after only getting an hour or so at the hospital the night before. No one bothered her. She awoke the next day and got a glass of soda. It was still dark. No one else was up. She stood against the counter and glanced at the clock. It was only three a.m. and she wasn't completely sober. She didn't want to be. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the table. Her father was asleep on the sofa and was looking right at her. He laughed as she took a double shot and then closed his eyes and was snoring again. She grabbed the keys to a customer's car as her father often did and left.

Roman rubbed his eyes and stared at the time. Who could be knocking on his door? Randy and his father were both deep sleepers and they were never woke up by noises in the night while he was awoke by everything. He got up and stretched. The house wasn't completely finished yet and they still used the RV. He opened the flimsy metal door wearing only his boxer shorts and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Jenna, what are you doing here?" he stepped outside. She didn't speak, she just wrapped her arms around him and held tight. He returned the affection, asking no questions. He could smell the alcohol on her and he glanced at the new Camaro sitting in his drive way. He didn't bother to ask where she had gotten it either because she stared up at him with those eyes full of something he couldn't decode. He bent down and kissed her, caressing her face.

He wanted to be alone with her and his father could receive a call at any moment. He knew the loud ear piercing tones from his walkie would wake the entire RV. So, he took her hand and they walked across the back yard. He opened the door to the unfinished home and flung the tarp off the new sectional sofa that had been delivered that week.

"Alright, girl. What's going on with you?"

Jenna didn't speak. Instead, she pulled her legs beneath her and leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder. He placed an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. He really wished his arm wasn't broken. He felt handicapped. The heavy cast and the pain hindered that perfect moment. She rested against him and fell asleep. He grabbed the fleece throw he had left behind before. He liked to sit and look around at the home in the evenings. He would sip some tea or a beer and note the progress then imagine what it was going to look like when it was finished. Maybe he would become an architect or something in the future. Maybe construction. He was never quite sure what he wanted. The only thing was sure of was that he wanted to do something he enjoyed and …. Jenna.

"Are you planning to go to school, today?" Roman opened his eyes. He didn't remember falling asleep. He glanced beside him, then looked around the room. Jenna wasn't there and he was surprised she had been able to leave without him noticing. Damn, she was the only one that could sneak by him when he was sleeping it seemed. His father stood with a large cup of coffee in his hand.

"Guess the couch is more comfortable than that table bed." He laughed. "One more month … I hope." He took a sip of his beverage. "You don't have to go you know. That arm is probably killing you."

"No." Roman stretched. "I'm going."

"Hmm." His father laughed. "That's a surprise. Alright. I'm heading to the station."

Roman threw on his clothes and his jacket quickly. He didn't take time to shave or do more than run a brush through his hair a few times before he grabbed a soda and rushed to his truck. Randy was already gone and he barely made it to school before his first class began. He walked in late and sat down. Jenna wasn't there. She was the only reason he had come. He thought about getting up and leaving. He picked up his bag and was about to stand when she walked in. He dropped it back down and watched her slip into her seat. She looked tired and she didn't say anything about her unexpected visit a few hours earlier.

He smiled and stroked her arm. She jerked it away. He took a deep breath. Things were back to normal … again. He kicked back and tried to take notes, but his mind was full of things that had nothing to do with the class, the subject or what the teacher was talking about. He had a decision to make.

"Okay. Class. Next week we are moving on to our next project." Always a project. He wondered what crazy based on life thing she would come up with next. "I think you will all be excited about what we are doing next. You will be making a baby together."

Jenna's head lifted up and she looked at Roman. It seemed like all the blood was drained from her face. Roman chuckled as he thought about the things that was going through her head. The other kids talked all at once. This teacher loved to create a little confusion.

"Settle down." She held up an ugly looking rag with a face drawn on it. "Monday, you will begin making your children. Bring stuff from home. Be creative. But remember this is a partner activity. Participation by both is required. I think you're going to have fun with this project. So, you can spend the rest of the class talking about what you might want to use for your doll."

Jenna stayed quiet. She kept her hair cascading down the arm she had her head propped up with as if it was a barrier she wanted to keep in place between herself and him. Okay, even though it was frustrating, he liked the challenge. Nothing was easy about her. He knew a good bit about her yet, he could never predict a thing. He touched her hand and she moved it away. She wouldn't talk. She wouldn't look him in the eye. Nothing. The bell rang and she was quick to head to the door as if she was running away from him.

"Jenna." He pushed through the crowd of kids until he finally caught up with her. He grasped her arm gently and cornered her in the nook between two rows of lockers. She turned her head away. He made her look at him. He felt like almost always had to get her attention that way. This time her eyes were full of tears.

"I can't." her lips moved but the words didn't come out. He kissed her forehead and followed it with a soft kiss on her lips. It made her cry harder and she tried to run. He wouldn't let her. He pulled her into his embrace and she clung to him just as she had at his house early that morning.

"The hell with this place." He spat and took her hand. She didn't resist or argue. She just hurried out the door with him, jumped into his truck, slid into the middle and he smiled as he backed his truck out of the parking space.

The construction company's vehicles lined his driveway and the road in front of his house, but he managed to cut through the grass and park in the backyard in front of the RV. They were alone finally and he wasted no time laying her down on the pull out sofa that no one had folded up that day.

Jenna couldn't deny him. She had accepted her feelings for him. She was still terrified of what he might do to her in the future, but at the same time, she wanted to be close to him. His touch felt so wonderful and she still had an uncontrollable need for a loving touch that she could not control. It was a big reason why she tried hard to put distance between herself and Roman. It was a good reason to stay away from all boys who had asked her out. They all would be sweet and gentle and she would give in. She didn't want her issues to cause her to be labeled a whore. She didn't want to be that girl. She had fought against it for so long. She knew how guys would be once they were tired of her. She knew what would happen if they were made mad or jealous. She didn't need another man to fear. She didn't need someone else to heap abuse her way.

Why did she have to love Roman? How did she end up falling in love with him? Why was his touch so wonderful?

She was lost before she could come to her senses. She was already hypnotized by his touch, his kiss and she did not stop him from removing both their clothes and pulling a blanket over them. She craved him and let out a sigh of satisfaction when he began to make love to her. That feeling of pleasure was something she constantly wanted. It was the only thing she had a hard time denying herself. She managed it most days. But not like this. Not with Roman. He was good at getting what he wanted from a girl. Everyone knew how he was. How he took it and never returned. OH, but he was amazing.

Roman didn't spend much time resting before climbing on top of her again and again that day. He made love to her repeatedly as if he couldn't get enough, going longer and longer between climaxes until his brother walked through the door, interrupting them as the sun was beginning to set that evening.

"Oh, come on." Randy covered his eyes his eyes the moment he walked in on the two making love. "I sleep there."

The blanket had fallen away slightly and Jenna was embarrassed. Roman covered them with the blanket instantly, but it had failed to fall over her breasts. She pulled it up tightly as Roman landed close beside her. He lit a cigarette just as calm as if it were no big deal.

"How was school?"

"I didn't have as much fun as you two apparently." He flopped down in a nearby chair and stared at them both. "I thought you went to school today."

"I did. I had to get something." He grinned at Jenna.

"I don't want to know."

"I think you already get the idea." Roman lit another cigarette and handed one to Jenna. He winked and it made her relax a bit. He embraced her beneath the cover. His warm hand felt so nice against the skin of belly. She didn't want to move. She stared at up at him. Completely … his.

Please Review.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

* * *

><p>Becca danced around her kitchen, sweeping and swaying to the music. The list of chores she had didn't seem to matter. She was happy and nothing could make her frown. She had a date, an actual date with Randy that night and the day was going by too slowly. It would be the first time they had really gone out alone without his brother and her best friend. She was nervous and excited at the same time and she didn't know why when they had already skipped a few steps in the relationship.<p>

She finished mopping the floor and headed to the shower. She had five hours yet, but she wanted to look just perfect for him. It was Saturday. A whole week had passed since they had been together at the hospital and they had walked down the hallway hand in hand. She knew she would never forget the look on Lauren's face or her friends when she first saw her and Randy together. Randy didn't try to hide them. He kissed her in front of everyone and he let it be known that he was happy.

But the best feeling was the look of shock and anger that she witnessed on Lauren's face in science class when she first noticed that Becca wore Randy's high school ring. That was wonderful. Okay, so it shouldn't have made her feel as good as it did, but she couldn't help it.

Becca chose a short blue dress that laced up the front. She and Jenna had bought identical dresses during the summer. Jenna's was red, but neither of them had had the guts to wear them yet. That night she would and she decided to wear her hair up in a twist style that she held in place with a large clip. She curled the pieces that tumbled out at the top and applied a little more make up than she normally wore. Finally, she was happy with how she looked, just as Randy knocked on her door.

Her mother was home and invited him in.

"Come in, Randy. Have a seat." Oh no. Why couldn't it have been a night that her mother worked?

"We've been neighbors forever, but I don't think we've ever gotten a chance to know each other. How old are you now? Seventeen." Randy couldn't take his eyes off of his girlfriend. That short dress only came to her mid-thigh and he had a hard time keeping his mind on tract when all he wanted to do was run his hand beneath that dress.  
>"Almost nineteen." He smiled.<p>

"Oh." Her mother's disapproval was obvious. "You know Randy, I'm the type of person that says what I want. I don't hide it and I'm going to be straight forward with you. I don't like the idea of Becca dating someone who is legally an adult."

"I understand." Randy was very respectful and he smiled no matter how biting her mother's tone got. He was sure his constant scan of her daughter's body didn't help. Blue and it complimented her eyes, bringing out the vibrant color. And the way she had done her hair only made him want to take out the clip and let it fall. He loved her hair when it was down. She rarely wore it that way. It was always up usually in a ponytail.

"Becca really likes you. I'm sure she's told you about her condition." What? Now, he was focused on the conversation.  
>"Uh, Mom we should get going."<p>

Becca wasn't ready to talk about what was wrong with her. She wasn't ready to let Randy know there was something wrong with her.

"Be careful." Her mother was right to worry, but Becca just wanted to enjoy this. It wasn't fair that she had a problem. A problem that would probably send Randy running in the opposite direction.

Randy took her to the fanciest place available in there small town. A beautiful restaurant where almost every guy took girls they really wanted to impress. It had rock walls and linen table clothes. It didn't use its fluorescent lighting. Candles in a glass bowl lit the tables and lanterns hung on the walls with dim bulbs. Men would often reserve the best table by the waterfall and ask their dates to marry them. It was a place that she had dreamed of going to for a long time and Randy fulfilled it as he had fulfilled many of her fantasies. As they sat she couldn't help but wonder if her biggest fantasy would one day come true. Would they one day marry? Would he be the man she standing at the alter waiting for her as she had dreamed so many times?

"You want to dance?" Randy led her onto the dance floor and he held her close as the slow song whispered all his feelings. He took in the scent of her hair. He couldn't pin point it exactly but he knew it was some kind of flower. He knew he would never forget her scent. When the song ended he was disappointed. He just wanted to hold her forever. He didn't want anyone else around. He didn't want to eat or sleep. He just wanted to be with Becca.

"What was it that your mother was talking about earlier?" Randy asked half way through dinner. He had been trying not to ask all night but it was eating away at him. He was worried that something was wrong and that he would one day lose her to fate.

"It's nothing." She tried to change the subject.

"It must be important for your mom to worry."

"Randy, I – I" she wanted to cry. She wasn't ready to give him up. "Can we just forget about it?" Randy reached across the table.

"Becca, if you're worried I'll break up with you over it … I don't care. Is it cancer?" he looked really worried then. His eyes looked glossy, like he was holding back tears.

"No. It's nothing life threatening." She promised. "Randy. Sometimes." She took a deep breath. "Sometimes I'm not exactly myself."

"Okay?"

"I suffer from a mental disorder. I was little when we found out. I have a split personality. I'm on medication."

"Are you telling me that you turn into someone else? Like a twin or something?"

"A twin would mean I had a sister, Randy."

"I know I'm just kidding." He took her hand. "Becca, it's not the worst thing in the world. Actually, I think I may have met you're other personality. It doesn't matter to me. It's still you."

"No, I don't remember anything when this happens. I can't even explain it right to you."

"It's okay." Randy assured her. "I'm not going to leave you over something like that. It's too tiny to care about."

"I hope so." She laughed. It was nice that he understood. "But don't tell anyone please. Jenna knows, but I don't want anyone at school to know. I don't need people to think I'm crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy, but if switching personalities makes you like it did the night of the storm, I won't complain."

"You know that wasn't me, right."

"It was you. Just a different part of you. Hell, I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I get two girls for the price of one."

"You're a pig." She jokingly smacked him and pretended to be mad, but she couldn't be mad at him. She was crazy about him and he was fine with her problem. "And you just made me sound like a prostitute."

"Never." He assured her. "I didn't' mean it like that I… You know what I mean."

"I do." She joked with him.

Randy seemed to have the entire night planned out. After dinner he took her on a tour of his new home. It was taking longer to build than her own had and she could see why. It was going two and a half story Victorian, but she was happy that it would be sat on top of the existing basement. That place would always hold special memories for her.

It must have for Randy too, because that was where he led her. To the same bedroom and bed where they had first made love.

He laid her down on the bed and again he was able to do anything he wanted with her. First thing he did was take the clip out of her hair so he could play with her long locks. Then, his hand found the hem of her skirt and slipped beneath it so he could rest it on her hip.

She had a really hard time telling him no. How could she resist when his touch was so tantalizing. His tongue made her climax repeatedly and she could already see forever in his eyes.

Randy loved being with Becca that night, but him sort of wished that other personality of hers would show itself. He really liked that wild, untamed girl. The girl who took control and made him feel extremely wanted. Not that it wasn't nice being with her when she was normal. She was so innocent and inexperienced that he sometimes wondered if he was being a little pushy. He wondered if she really wanted to make love or if she was just scared to say no to him. He did have a problem of his own. He loved sex. He craved it and he easily got to a point where he lost control. He hoped he wasn't forcing her. He hoped she was as willing as he was.

"You look really happy." Jenna told her in home Ec. The boys hadn't arrived yet and she must have been glowing.

"I am." She admitted.

"I can tell. You can't stop smiling." Jenna didn't look as happy, but she didn't want to worry about that. She didn't want to come down from the high she was on. "A little bird told me that you and Roman have been pretty busy lately."

"Oh, let me guess. It had to be that big mouthed bird, Randy."

"I heard Roman had you in bed all day long." She teased. "Was that the first time? Because you never tell me anything anymore."

"It doesn't mean we're together." Jenna corrected and ignored her question all together.  
>"Well, I think you better tell him that." She nodded toward Roman who had just arrived and was heading right for Jenna. He placed his arms around her and she watched Jenna cringe. She didn't understand how she could be with Roman intimately and still have trouble letting the poor guy touch her any other way.<p>

"There's my man." Becca pushed away her thoughts and focused on Randy. She thought him to be the type that needed a lot of attention from his girl and she was going to give him all he wanted.

"Hey sexy." He playfully patted her on the bottom. "So, what are you cooking for me today?" he knew they were supposed to prepare something special for a class contest. It was there choice and she worried that her favorite dish to cook wouldn't be good enough. If they lost they could lose their work station. It was a contest they would have every month thereafter. She loved where she was now. They were hidden enough to sneak kisses from time to time.

"Chicken parmesan?" The others didn't argue. Some days it felt like she made all the decision in the group, like it was too hard for any of them to think of anything.

Lunchtime the following day, she and Randy walked together in the halls. She waved at Jenna as she passed. She and Roman were sitting together and they looked like they were talking seriously. That was good.

She returned her attention back to Ready who talked about his car and all the things he was going to do to it. Then he talked about his plans for the future. He had started filling out applications for colleges and he included her in his plans.

"I'm going to come home every chance I get. I'm only applying to colleges that are nearby that way I can drive home every weekend. I have to see you, baby. I want to go, but I really don't want to be away from you. Maybe I should just go to tech. Then I can stay home."  
>"Randy. Randy." She stopped him. "Slow down." She laughed. "You don't' even know if we're going to last that long."<p>

"You don't have faith in us?" He poked out his lip. "Because I can't see us ever being apart. Don't you want that?"

"I do. But I'm trying to be realistic."

"Realistic? Realistically, I'm crazy about you. No, actually, I'm already in love with you." His hands were flailing and waving erratically. People watching probably though that they were fighting and maybe they were. Were they? "I was with Lauren for years and I never felt about her the way I'm feeling right now. I thought … I guess it's too soon and I shouldn't expect it but I really thought that you loved me too."

"I do love you. At least I think I do." She was being honest.

"Think? Oh that's perfect." Randy threw up his arms and walked off, hitting a locker as he passed it.

"You okay?" Jenna had caught up with her.

"Yeah." She said. "I think we just had our first fight."

"All couples fight." Jenna tried to assure her. "You'll be okay."

"I know. But we're not like you and Roman who have spent your entire relationship fighting. It means something when we fight. Just leave me alone, Jenna." She walked off. She just needed some time alone.

Please Review.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

* * *

><p>"Randy!" Becca didn't care that they were in school or that she was walking into class. She walking into her math class. She didn't care that everyone was staring at her. Randy hadn't spoke to her since lunch the day before. "This is a really stupid reason not to talk to me." She spat, pointing her index finger as she let him have it. "You're really acting like a spoiled little boy who didn't get his candy bar from the grocery store."<p>

Randy glanced around. He was a little embarrassed. Good.  
>"Are you about done?"<p>

His eyebrows raised and then he began to chuckle. He shook his head, stood and took her in his arms. "Yeah, I'm done." He kissed her cheek and they took their seats just as the teacher walked in. She didn't know why all the students were laughing, but it didn't' really matter. It was time for her next lesson.

Randy couldn't concentrate. That was the best end to an argument he had ever had. He knew right then and there that Becca was the one. He couldn't imagine anyone else could compare to the fight they had just had.  
>"Are we going to make up later?"<p>

"Shhh." She said pointing toward the front of the class. "Teacher's talking."

"Girl you're in so much trouble later. You just don't know it yet."

"No you're going to be in trouble if I miss these notes and fail that test tomorrow."

"Girl if you were eighteen I would have to kidnap you and marry you in Vegas."

"There's no ring on my finger, Randy."

"Hello?" He tapped the large ring wrapped with a ton of sewing thread on her forefinger.

"That doesn't count." She sang. "Now, Shhh."

She toyed with him. Now, he really couldn't wait for school to be over. He thought about doing what Roman was famous for. Just grabbing her and ditching the rest of the day.

"Want to get out of here?"

"No." She turned him down.

"Why not?"

"You can wait a few more hours."

"But I've already waited so long." He whined.  
>"It's only been a day. You're acting like a brat again." She sang.<p>

"You love it."

"Hmmm. Some times."

"Sometimes?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"I'm going to spank you right here." He threatened.

"Do it and I'll hold out on you for a month."

"Okay, you win." He laughed and held up his hands in defeat. All day long he couldn't concentrate. He would think about the conversation with Becca and have to hide an uncontrollable smile behind one finger.

He sat in his last class, shaking his leg anxiously and watching the clock. When it finally sounded he jumped up and dropped his books in the floor. "Crap." He got stuck behind a crowd by the time he gathered everything that had slid across the room. "Excuse me." He tried to push through them politely. "Move!" Patience left him quickly. He nearly broke into a run as soon as he was in the hall. He took off toward Becca's last class and met her before she had exited.

"Hey!" He bent down holding his legs, completely out of breath. Becca walked by him gazing at him like he was insane and continued her conversation with Jenna as if he hadn't been there.

"Uh, what's going on?" Jenna glanced back at Randy and then back to her friend.

"Oh nothing. I'm just teasing him a little."

"You two are the strangest couple I've ever seen."

"No, that would be you and Roman."

"You're never going to stop with that are you?" Jenna raised her voice. "Geeze Becca. Will just quit. I know you want everybody to be as happy as you are. I know you want me to have a boyfriend so we can double date and all that other stuff we talked about when we were little."

"It was only three years ago Jenna."  
>"I'm not you." Jenna yelled. "I don't believe in fairy tales. I don't believe in Romance and I don't believe that one guy could be the one. There is no such thing as true love, Becca. Love is just a word somebody made up to justify their lust."<p>

"I can't do this anymore." Becca threw up her hands. "You … you need to talk to someone. Preferably not me."

"Maybe I can just come with you when you visit your shrink next week." Jenna spat. Becca turned on her heel and walked in the other direction.

"Ready?" Becca changed her mind about visiting her locker and met Randy who was half way through the crowd trying to catch up with her again.

"All right." Randy put his arm around her and took her straight to his home where they visited the basement. He was quick about it and wasn't sure it was as nice. "Ugh, I wish I didn't have to work today."

"I do too." She admitted, but she only had to work the last two hours so she could count down the till. The owner was out of town and didn't trust many of his workers. But to be fair, the owner was her uncle. That secret was better kept than the ingredients in their special house salad dressing.

"I love you." He kissed her one last time before he walked her to his front door, then jogged back to his truck. He was gone and she felt a little used. She shook it off because she knew how much Randy loved to touch and hold her and she had teased him all day. She laughed because she never thought talking that way to her boyfriend would work out well. It amazingly turned hers on.

She fell on the bed and picked up the phone. She usually talked to Jenna when she needed to share. But then she remembered the argument and the fact that Jenna would be at work already. Instead she called Randy's cell phone.

"Miss me already baby?"

"Randy did you just use me?"

He choked on the soda he had just took a sip of. He pulled the phone off of speaker and held it to his ear. He had just stopped to pick up, Steve, a boy he worked with. Funny they only hung out together at work, but at school it seemed they never saw each other because their classes were on opposite sides of the building.

"What?"

"You heard me. You're not deaf Orton."

"Baby. No." he assured her.

"It just seems like you wouldn't have wanted to do that unless you had more time."

"I did that because I love being with you. Can we talk about this later? I'm at work." He wasn't, but he didn't feel comfortable having that kind of conversation with a fifteen year old with a work permit sitting next to him.

"Fine." He heard her let out a breath. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"Did I really just hear that?"

"Yes." She sang. Click.

She stayed on his mind the entire evening. When work was over, he took off, almost forgetting Steve. He rushed to the diner that she worked for and burst through the door.

"You have to wait outside." She stuck her hand on his chest and pushed him out the door, then she locked it on her side while he could only stare through the glass. He leaned against it like he was a puppy dog making her laugh. He ended up leaning against his truck for an hour then the lights were turned out and she came with two workers and locked the door. He went right to her, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I would never use you." He promised staring right into her eyes. "Never."

"Oh, I know." She said skipping off to her car then throwing a glance over her shoulder. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

Please Review.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

* * *

><p>The queen bee's birthday party. Beautiful Cross. Boy her parents gave her a name she had no choice but to live up. But everyone called her Bea. She was gorgeous and very sweet to everyone. Not once had she failed to give Becca and Jenna an invitation to her parties. Of course they never went. This year it was a costume party. A costume party two days into Christmas Break? She wondered if her house would be decorated for Christmas like it was every year. It was usually a Christmas party because Bea said it was her favorite thing in the world. Becca guessed that this year she had gotten bored with doing the same thing.<p>

Becca shrugged. Maybe it would be fun. She would be wearing a costume and she bet half those kids that were mean or ignored her all together wouldn't even notice. Randy was going. She would be expected to be at his side. Everyone knew they were a couple. It had shocked a lot of kids at first, but now she felt it was accepted.

She didn't know how she would feel going to a party without Jenna, but her mother had told her that one day she and Jenna might start doing different things. It still seemed weird.

She dressed up in the sexiest costume she could afford. Mrs. Clause. A short fake red velvet dress with white fur trimming and a matching cape with a hood on it. It hugged her everywhere and she laughed because she thought it was something she would see a stripper wear. She liked it and she knew other girls would be dressed ten times worse. Some of them would probably try to get by wearing some kind of lingerie and animal ears.

"Wow." Randy, dressed in a shoulder length black wig and he a spiked choke collar, black jeans and tees shirt. Motorcycle boots and a leather jacket.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm trouble baby." He joked. "And I'm here to steal the big man's wife." He held out his arms. "The north pole is too cold for someone as sexy as you." He continued. "How about we find a beach and lay naked on the sand."

"Hey." The last person Becca expected to see.

"Hi." She expected Jenna to hug her after nearly a month of nothing between them, but her best friend refrained. Big shocker.

"Who dragged you here?"

"I wasn't … dragged." Jenna was dressed in the red dress that matched her blue one. She doubted she had anything else to wear. She had a Christmas hat on too. Guess they were sort of dressed in the same costume.

"Mrs. Clause?"

"It was all I had." They both laughed. It didn't matter how long they were away from each other, they always got the same idea. "I like the boots." She nodded to the knee high black boots her friend wore. "I'm jealous. These heels are killing me."

"Trade." Jenna took off her boots with the small heel. "Those things have always been tight on your toes." But they always fit Jenna perfectly even though they wore the exact same size shoe.

Roman, who really wasn't wearing anything different from what he normally wore, walked up with two cups in his hand. He handed one to Jenna.

"It's spiked. I figure your buzz was wearing off." He grunted then walked off. She guessed the two hadn't come together and she had no idea what he had meant.

"I have to get some of that." Becca nudged her playfully. "I was wondering how I would get through this without you."

"I know." Jenna agreed. "I'm sorry. I've just been busy lately. I wasn't mad at you all this time."

"Same here." Becca told her. She didn't ask about Roman. She saw him talking to a petite brunette on the other side of the room. She could already guess where that would end up. Once in a while she caught him staring Jenna's way with sadness. He must have already figured out that she was a lost cause.

Roman couldn't believe that Jenna had arrived at the party with her step brother and his friends. He waited until she was away from them, which wasn't long since they deserted her as soon as they stepped inside. Jenna went to the sofa and sat down immediately. She looked uncomfortable and unsure if she should have come.

He stood against the doorframe. She looked good in the red dress she was wearing. She took off the red jacket she was wearing and he saw it had thin straps. He liked those on her. And it only came to her mid-thigh. She wore glittery white eye shadow on her eyes and her lips had glitter on them too. He wondered if the gloss was flavored. He dropped down besides her instantly putting his arm around her.

"You're looking hot." He told her. Her eyes were dilated. He guessed she had been drank that night. Actually, she seemed to be drinking every time he saw her. "You gonna wear that for me tonight." Every now and then, he never could predict when, Jenna would show up in the middle of the night and crawl into bed beside him. She was pretty good at climbing trees. He laughed every time she arrive through the window he left open for her. He nuzzled his nose against her neck. She cringed and inched away. "You know what?" He put his hands in his lap and let out a deep frustrated breath. "I'm done." He ran his hand threw his hair. "I mean you come to me whenever you feel like it in the middle of the night … you let me fuck you and then you shrug me off any other time. I can't … no I'm not going through this anymore."

Just like that, it was over. He could walk away. He would walk away. It was too hard. The booty call was nice, but it was always on her terms. He have the same option. Fine. That was all he really wanted anyway. The only difference between Jenna and the others was that he hadn't walked away from her yet. Now, he was.

He gave her a drink. Intending to wound her by taking a shot at her drinking problem. Yeah, he knew. He didn't have to be around her all the time to see it. He liked her drunk, but lately it didn't benefit him very much.

Becca felt funny. She couldn't keep her mind on anything. It wandered to one thing or next. Shit. She had forgotten her medicine that day and the day before and possibly the day before. Soon, she was no longer in control.

Randy stopped talking to his friends. He was ready to find Becca and spend some time dancing with her but he wasn't happy when he found her. She was having a good time. Dancing with a crowd of kids in the living room. But it was the way she was dancing that angered him. Then some guy joined in and Becca actually let him pull her close and she grinded against him, hanging all over him and laughed.

The music stopped and her eyes caught his. Her laughter faded. Randy just stared angrily then exited through the crowd.

"Randy." She ran after him.

"Go back to the party Becca." He didn't want to fight with her. It had been a long time since they had one. "What was that?"

"I was just dancing." She told him folding her arms over her chest. "It didn't mean anything."

"Grinding all over Chris? Really Becca?"

"I was just having fun. Why do you have to be so jealous? You know how I am when I forget my medicine."

"You know I'm starting to think that's a bunch of bull." He waved madly. "I think this other personality of yours is just something you made up. You're so scared of disappointing someone that you can't do anything that might be frowned upon around the people you love. So you invented this person so you could act crazy and wild. You could blame on her and then no one will think any differently of sweet innocent little Becca. I'm not fooled. You're both people Becca. You alone. Stop pretending and just be who you are."

"I think I want to go home."

"Get Chris to take you." He stormed off. He was hurt. He tried to understand. Had she really done something bad? Wasn't he only having fun? Then why was he so angry?

Please Review.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

* * *

><p>Jenna woke up in Bea Cross's guest room. She remembered laying down on the bed and she remembered being sleepy. Her thighs hurt. She smiled as the nights events came back to her. Roman must have changed his mind. He came in and without turning on a light, he found her. He kissed her passionately and she melted into him. She regretted what had happened earlier that night. She didn't know why she kept shrugging away. It was a reflex. If she planned it or knew it was coming she was fine. OH, she wished she could explain it and she wished she could tell him why she stayed away from him at school. But, she knew Roman well enough to know what he would do. He would kill Seth and maybe her father too.<p>

"Thanks for the bed." She said meekly to Bea as she descended the stairs.  
>"Oh, anytime, Jenna." Jenna knew she wore a look of shock on her face. Bea was one of the most popular girls in school and she actually knew her name. "Oh, don't look so surprised. You're more known than you know in school." She laughed. "You should say hey once in a while."<p>

"Well, thanks." Jenna left hoping she wouldn't be in much trouble. She was shocked that Seth hadn't been the one to come into the room with her. She guessed he had found someone else to torture.

Roman didn't try to speak to her at school for the longest time. Not until he brought a porcelain doll's head and gave it to her for their project they had been planning. Now it was time to actually work on the doll.

"My aunt makes these things. I wanted you to have something that you might want to keep. But … Well … here. It doesn't mean what it did when I made it but you should still have it. I don't have any use for it."

She didn't say anything. They painted it together, he gave it blue eyes that were similar in color t hers. She gave it his dark hair and of course it had to be as tan as they both were. It was hard to believe that they managed to make a pretty doll when neither of them talked during the entire project. But it was. Roman gave no input to the name, so she called her Emma and she carried her everywhere from the day she was completed. Every now and then she would hand it off to Roman. He looked sweet carrying the pretend baby. He carried it like he actually carried a real baby and not just a doll like most the other boys did. They carried their dolls under their arms, on top of their books, in their book bags. But not Roman.

Two more months passed and she couldn't get Roman to even say hi to her. He had forgotten about her and she knew he was really done with her because he was back to sleeping with other girls. She would hear about it here and there in the halls after a weekend. The latest party he had been seen making out with two girls at the same time and according to the rumor mill, he had gone upstairs with them both. It broke her heart. She was right not to let herself get close to him.

"Where's daddy?" She said when she entered the home that same afternoon to find only Seth sitting on the couch. There was no noise coming from the garage and her father's truck was missing. Things had been decent lately. As long as she drank in front of her father, everything was great. He didn't hit her and he talked to her like a real father.

"Well since my mother didn't come back with him on his last two trips he went to try again. She called him. Says she's really leaving the guy she's shacked up with this time. Who knows?"

"Oh." Jenna went to the bathroom and took a shower. She wasn't crazy about being alone with Seth.

She glanced out the window. Ugh. Brandon and Boyd and they were followed by an old cutlass containing Craig and Snort. All Seth's buddies. She hoped they came to pick him up so he would leave her alone.

She heard loud music blare and she head their laughing. Good, hopefully, Seth wouldn't bother her. Too many people were around.

She slid her dresser in front of the door, wishing she still had the old dresser that had been her grandmothers. But Seth's mother had taken that when she had moved in the first time. She was stuck with a cheap three drawer thing that came from a dollar store. She hoped it would be enough to keep Seth from coming in since the lock had never worked. He had always been able to pop it open with a q-tip.

An hour later, she heard them leave and shortly after that, her doorknob clicked back and forth. Then Seth laughed. Seconds later, the lock popped and he tried again only to hit it against the dresser.

"What the hell?"

Jenna really wished her window was bigger so she could escape out of it. Maybe she could. She had been scared most of her life, but the way she felt then, was worse than any she had felt before. She hurried to the handle while the door slammed harder against the dresser. It was beginning to move. She turned the handle winding the window out as far as she could get it to go then she pulled hard on the molding that kept the screen in place over it. She pried with her fingers. They ached and she sobbed when she felt the skin tearing way, but finally she was able to pull it off. She stepped on the homemade wooden box she had acquired somewhere and pulled herself up. She put her feet first and slid out.

It was a long drop to the ground. The trailer sat much higher on her end then it did at the front. At least a six foot drop. She let herself fall, closing her eyes to prepare for the impact.

Oww. She grabbed her ankle and her side burned. She had scrapped it squeezing through the window.

Above her she heard a loud thud. Seth must have knocked over the dresser. She got to her feet and cried out as the pain shot through the injured foot. She could barely walk but she had to. She had to find somewhere to hide. She didn't know what Seth was up to and she didn't want to know.

She knew Seth probably looked out the window and saw her limping into the woods. There was one place she knew he wouldn't find her. She just had to get to it. She moved as fast as she could, the pain so intense she was sure it was broken. She heard heavy, fast paced footsteps behind her. He caught up to her easily and there was nothing she could do as Seth snatched her.

"Where are you going?"

He laughed as if he had just told a joke.

"You were rude to our guests don't you think?" He ripped open her shirt, destroying it. The buttons flew this way and that. He rubbed his nose against her cheek. "I was trying to decide rather I wanted to do you before or after you popped your first drink. You'd be a little easier to tame after a few beers, but …" he kissed her neck and pulled her hair to control her struggling. "I like you much better when you're feisty." She closed her eyes. It wasn't the first time Seth had touched her inappropriately. He had come into her room many times after she had drank a lot hoping to coax her into screwing him. Sometimes she was so drunk she could barely deter him, but he always stopped, eventually. He always stormed off when she refused to agree. She just had to endure it as best she could, then he would leave.

He placed one arm tight across her neck and slid his free hand down her bare side until he reached her waistband, then he wrapped it halfway around her waist. His fingers jerked the button of her jeans and pulled the fabric so they unzipped, exposing her panties. She cringed as his fingers slipped down her panties and rubbed her intimately.

"I know you want me." He whispered. "Why don't you just give in? No one's going to care? They know you're only my sister by marriage. Give in to me, Jenna." She felt like she was going to throw up. "You turn down every one. I can't help but think it's because you secretly want me."

"I could never want you."

She elbowed him as hard as she could and attempted to run, but her ankle prevented her from doing anything more than falling on her hands and knees. Jenna began to cry as she tried to scoot her body away.

Seth dropped down and straddled her. "I'm sick of begging. I've been patient enough with you bitch."

She fought him with everything she had, but it was like swatting a fly. She only angered him and he balled up his fist and struck her as if she were a man. She grabbed her face. The entire side exploded with pain and blood poured from her nose. He grabbed the waist of her pants and began to pull them off. She kicked and swung at him, but he was successful and tossed her jeans away, then stood and unbuttoned his pants. He toyed with her, watching her as she tried to get to her feet, only to throw her to her back when she had almost succeeded.

She spit in his face. He punched her again. Snatched her hair and held her so he could follow it with a series of hard slaps, as many as it took for all the fight to flee her body.

"That's better." Seth purred into her ear. He had beaten her into submission and it pleased him. She was too weak to do anything but sob as his weight bared down on her. He forced his kiss, his tongue tasting like sour beer.

She begged him to leave her alone. Begged him to stop, but his hands wanted to touch everything. He wanted her to suffer. He wanted his attack to linger and this time she knew he was planning to do much more.

"Well, well, well." He ran his hand over her exposed belly. "How long have you been hiding this?" His saliva splashed her as he spat in her ear. She tried to protect the small bump. She was three months pregnant and she hadn't been able to tell the father yet. How could she? Roman hated her.

Seth's grin faded and his face took on the look of the devil himself. "I thought I made it clear that you belonged to me?" He snatched her long hair again. "Huh? Who are you screwing?" He jerked his hand, making it feel like the back of her neck was going to snap. Then he shoved her to the ground and she gasped as the middle of her shoulder's found a rock she hadn't noticed was beneath her. "You're mine!" he shouted. "I guess I'll have to remind you." She screamed out as he forced her to accept his manliness and slammed himself into her repeatedly, causing her extreme pain. She screamed and sobbed but she lived so deep in the woods that no one would hear. Her voice soon became faint. Her throat was sore and her body went completely limp. She could no longer squirm or wiggle in an attempt to get away from him. She could not turn her head to avoid his foul smelling breath.

Seth slowed his pace and moaned as he enjoyed himself easier without any further exertion. He bit her neck, digging his teeth so he would surely leave his mark behind. Then he climaxed and she thought she was going to suffocate beneath his weight. He laid there until he caught his breath then he tossed her leg causing her entire body to twist. He tossed her away like she was a bag of trash. She laid there listening as he zipped his jeans and buckled his belt. She heard the leaves rustle beneath his feet as he left her lying in a broken heap. She tasted blood. She smelled it. She didn't know if it was from her nose or something within. She tried to move, but barely made her body jerk. Her breaths were hard to take in and she was tired. So tired.

Please Review.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

* * *

><p>Roman was getting sick of watching Randy and Becca together. It was in his face in his home every day. He longed for the days when he didn't want what Randy had with girls. He wished he had never met Jenna. Then, those feelings would have never crept into his heart. As he sat pretending to watch the movie the couple had rented. A chick flick of course. AS if the live romance story wasn't enough, he thought about asking a girl out on a date. He had lots to choose from. Why did a steady girl have to be Jenna? It could be someone else. And after a while he was sure he would be just as crazy about her. It had to be better than finding some random girl when he wanted to get laid. It was the only reason he went to parties he was invited to.<p>

Becca squealed as Randy tickled her. Things were going so good between them. They hadn't fought since the night of Bea's party. Randy had knocked on her window the next day and she had come out and sat on the porch with him. He kept looking way like he felt guilty and she knew he was sorry about what he had said.

"I'm sorry."

"I think you may be a little bit right." She admitted. "I do blame a lot on this disorder. And it's not always true. I mean I have blacked out in the past and damaged some things, but it was out of anger. That's how I got diagnosed with this. I go to a shrink and I've been talking to her and she helped me understand that you're not completely wrong."

"I was. I shouldn't have said that. And I shouldn't have been jealous. I know you were just dancing with that guy and you would stopped him if he had tried to make a move."

"I would have."

"And I like when you have fun. I should have cut in. that's what I should have done. I don't want you to feel like you can't be yourself when you're with me."

"Good, because I have no plans of stopping. I'm sick of all of that." She laughed then grew serious again. "Randy, did I ever tell you why my dad left?"

"No."

"Well, it was because of me." She admitted. "I guess I was a handful and he couldn't take it. I overheard him and mom yelling one night. I was five. He walked out and never came back. And I did make up this personality. When I blacked out. I was afraid my mom would leave to … then you. I try really hard to be good, but sometimes …"

"The things you've tried to cover aren't' that bad, Becca." He smiled. "And I'm pretty sure there was more to your father leaving then what you heard. You probably did something that day and he used it as an excuse to finally leave. Stop blaming yourself."

"I think I'm getting to the point where I don't blame myself any more. All kids have their moments. He should have dealt with it."

Becca leaned against him and watched the movie. They did a lot of things together. All their free time was spent together. They made love a lot. Randy brought her roses and gifts. He was always surprising her with something. She felt so lucky and happy.

"What in the world?" The cd they had rented suddenly went into nothing but static. "Oh shoot." She was disappointed. The cd was damaged and she had been wanting to watch the movie since it first came out in the theatre. Then the picture came back on. And Randy was on the television. "Becca, I know that we're both young. I know that you just turned sixteen and you have plans. I have plans too, but I will never be satisfied with my plans for the future unless is know that some day... I don't care if it's ten, twenty years from now. I just want to know that someday … you will be my wife." She stared with her mouth open as Randy, slipped off the couch and dropped to one knee. He opened up a small red box and presented her with a beautiful princess cut diamond ring. It must have cost him a fortune. But it explained why he had been working so many hours the last few months.

"Will you marry me, Becca?"

"yes." She threw her arms around his neck and he kissed and hugged her. She had made him the happiest man in the world and she couldn't think of anything that would make her happier. Randy was going to be her husband someday. He slipped the ring on her finger.

Then her cell phone rang.

"What is it?" Randy asked. Becca's happy smile faded and tears came down her face. "Becca?"

"I got to go." She grabbed her purse, dug out her keys and headed for the door.

"What's going on?"

"Jenna's in the hospital." And she'd heard it from one of the girl's active in the rumor mill. Candice, more than likely who was a candy stripper at the hospital.

"Wait, Becca what happened?" But she was gone. Speeding away toward town. "Shit."

Roman felt like he had punched in the gut. She was sick and he couldn't be with her. He had wrote her off and going would only cause a relapse. He was fine and he wanted to stay fine. Moments before he had made a phone call and surprisingly Bea Cross had agreed to go out with him on a date. She was out of his league and gorgeous.

"I hope she's alright." Randy sat down and kicked up his feet. He knew when Becca needed time away from him. She didn't ask him to go. And it was okay. She would call him.

"She probably caught that virus that's been going around." He was thankful he hadn't been messing around with her or he would more than likely be laying right next to her. That virus was deadly and many kids and adults had been hospitalized. He hadn't managed to harden his heart enough not to care about Jenna. "She'll be alright in a week or so." She wasn't as frail as the elderly and infants. Those were the ones that were dying. Jenna was strong. He knew it for a fact.

"I hope that's what it is." Randy sighed.

"Don't know what else it could be?"

"Seriously?" Randy raised an eyebrow. "Roman, there's no way you haven't seen it."

"Seen what?"

"I never told you. Becca made me promise."

"Tell me."

"I shouldn't. Becca said it would only make it worse if you knew."

"Damn it, Randy what the hell is it?"

"I saw some bruises." Randy admitted. "Okay? I guess she did a good job of staying away from you when … We were sitting outside by the tree at lunch and she leaned over. Her shirt rose up a little. Roman, the entire width of her lower back was bruised. I noticed it on the back of her neck too before she covered it up with her jacket. I have a feeling that everything in between was just as bad."

"You should have told me." Roman started to wonder if it was part of the reason Jenna wouldn't let him near her at times. He felt like an ass for casting her out of his life. "I'll kill the son of bitch."

"Roman, that's exactly why Becca didn't want me to tell you. You can't just attack …" He scrambled to grab his shoes. Roman had anger in his eyes and there was no rationalizing with him when he got that angry. He jumped up into his little brother's truck and went along for the ride. He prayed that Jenna was sick because if it was what he feared, Roman would end up in prison on serious charges.

Jenna couldn't stay awake long and she couldn't open her eyes. She managed to squeeze Becca's hand and she could only cover her mouth and sob. She and her friend hadn't been close lately and she felt horrible that she had let herself get so involved in her relationship with Randy. Actually, for a while, they had both been preoccupied with their separate personal lives. Neither one of them had spent much time getting in touch with the other.

This time it looked bad. Really bad. Jenna's eyes were so black and swollen. She had a gash in her forehead. She was bruised everywhere. Then, it got worse. Roman walked in and stood in the doorframe. He slowly walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. She knew he hadn't expected to find her that way. He took her hand and Becca witnessed him break as he touched the bruise on her wrist that was the obvious imprint of someone's grasp. He touched her face and tears escaped.

"What happened?" He growled as the nurse came in to check the IV bag.

"I can't give you any information, I'm sorry." She gave him a sympathetic smile.

Roman stormed the poor old woman. Trapping her against the wall.

"What happened!" he demanded with tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"I'll get someone." She hurried away from the man who towered over her with clenched fists.

Becca had to get out of the way. She never saw Roman so upset and it scared her. She hugged Randy and together they could do nothing but watch him.

Roman couldn't take it. He blamed himself. He knew he should have followed her. He should have stayed close rather she wanted him to or not. He shouldn't have kept his distance. He was technically just a kid but he knew enough to know that her vitals were dangerously low on that monitor. She was in the ICU unit and he really shouldn't have been allowed to see her, but he hadn't asked. He just walked in and searched every glass partition until he found her.

"Sir, you have to leave."

"Fuck you." He spat at the security guard. "I'm not going anywhere." He sat on the edge of the bed and laid himself carefully across her body.

"Roman?" Jenna had heard his voice.

"I'm here baby." He let his tears fall. They dropped on her but he could only caress her face, hoping he wasn't causing her more pain. "I'm here." He kissed her battered lips and he broke down completely.

Everyone just stared at him. In those few moments, he became a man. What little was left of the little boy inside of him fled and he was a broken man. A man consumed with grief and anger.

"What is going on?" Jenna's father growled. "What are all of you kids doing here?" He took one look at Roman, crossed the room and jerked him up by his collar. "Are you the one?" he spat. "Did you do this? Did you rape my daughter?"

Roman slapped the man's hand away, staring down the large man nose to nose.

"I would never hurt her. Never! I'm nothing like you!" He knew. Randy had told him everything about the life Jenna had hidden all her life.

"I know." Her father slumped into a chair and held his head in his hands. "I did. I hurt my little girl. I drink too much and I … And now … someone else thought it was alright. They came on my property and they … I found her in the woods." He sobbed. He blamed himself. "And she's pregnant." He shook his head.

Roman's hand went straight to her belly. It had grown considerably. He knew the baby was his.

"I'll take care of her and the baby." Roman said like a man. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Why would you take care of it?" Seth walked in. "I'm the father."

Please Review.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

* * *

><p>Jenna was moved to a semi private room and her curtain was pulled. Becca walked past the roommate giving her a slight smile and peeked in at her friend.<p>

"You look like you feel better." Becca walked into Jenna's hospital room. She was sitting up in bed staring out the window. She still looked pretty bad, but she could open her eyes. She seemed so much smaller than she remembered her being despite the baby bump she rested her hand on. "These are beautiful." Becca sniffed a large bouquet of red roses. "Roman?" she read the card. "Wow. He never buys anyone anything." She laughed. "Hey," she sat down on the bed and Jenna moved slightly to let her sit right beside her. "You got to cheer up." She put her arm around her friend and let her cry on her shoulder. "You always said you refused to let him win. Well, don't let this guy win either."

Jenna didn't speak. Actually, she hadn't spoken a word since she had called out Roman's name in the ICU. She had called for him a lot, but Becca didn't think her friend knew. Her entire body shook uncontrollably.

Roman walked in with a bag of food in his hand. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days. She knew he hadn't been in school and she instantly knew why.

"Hi, Becca."

Jenna stared up at him with large childlike eyes. He went to her immediately and sat on her other side. Jenna leaned against him so easily and her trembling subsided. She seemed to breathe easier.

"I got your favorite." He took a few boxes of Chinese. Sweet and sour chicken, rice and egg rolls. He was trying everything to bring her back to him. Her wrist was in a brace and she had a cast on her lower leg. She had suffered a few broken bones and Roman fed her like she was a child. Jenna didn't seem to be able to do anything for herself. She was either in a deep trance or complete shock. "I love you." He assured her with a cracked voice. Becca could see it was hard for him not to cry. By the look of his swollen eyes, he had been crying a lot.

"Excuse me." A nurse walked in carrying a small bouquet of white and yellow roses. "These were just delivered for you. "They are beautiful. Somebody must really love you." She smiled and placed them in Jenna's hand. The card on the side said from Seth. Jenna started to hyperventilate. She threw them across the room causing the vase to shatter and water to splash everywhere. She buried her face in Roman's chest and sobbed hysterically.

Becca watched. She didn't know what to do or how she could help. Jenna had always been able to find a backbone. She had always found a way to go on. She was strong. This person was a frail helpless being. Not the girl she knew.

Roman held her tight, but he grew angry. That one action told him everything. It was Seth. He had suspected it before, now he was positive. He would pay. He would pay for hurting her. He would pay for lying about the baby. He would never hurt her again.

He waited until she fell asleep, then he slipped out. He drove all over town looking for him. He didn't find him. Morning came so he went to school and he waited. Seth's friends couldn't help him when he arrived in the parking lot. Roman went through them all, snatched Seth by the neck and slammed him into the car he was driving leaving the print of his body embedded. He punched repeatedly, refusing to hold back an ounce of strength. He lifted him and slammed him again, then threw his fist again and again until he was finally pulled away. This time he would go to jail. It took four cops to end his terror. He wiped his face on his shirt. Seth's blood not his. He didn't care.

Randy was in shock. His little brother's face was splattered with the blood of the boy he had brutally attacked. His hair was disheveled, his face unshaved and his eyes were wild. He looked like a mad man. It was a scary sight. He never thought Roman was capable of that kind of violence. Seth appeared to be dead. His heart sunk. What was going to happen to Roman? Where would he end up?

Becca clung to her boyfriend. So much had gone wrong she didn't know how it could ever be normal again. Seth stirred. Roman had only knocked him unconscious. That was good, she guessed. He had trouble getting to his feet, but when he did he laughed at Roman.

"You're nothing." He spat. "You should have walked away, Reigns." He threatened and hobbled close. "She was real good."

"Fuck you." Roman bellowed as he was being dragged away by several cops. He was still fighting as they shoved him into the back of the control car and he was so angry he ended up breaking the door's glass with a head but. He wanted to get his hands on Seth again. A women officer tazed him when he attempted to slither through the window. Becca covered her mouth. Everything was out of control.

"Your friend's a whore." Seth said on his way past. "Can I help it that she changed her mind after she laid down with me?"

Randy hated the sound of his voice and he couldn't control himself. He delivered a hard punch of his own. Jenna was his friend too and she had been through enough. He felt like if he didn't put Seth in his place, he may think he could do the same thing to Becca.

Roman didn't come back. Jenna hugged her knees and rocked. Every shadow terrified her. Every sound. She didn't feel safe even though she was in the hospital. Her roommate had been discharged and she was all alone.

After being attacked, the only person she felt safe with was Roman. It was ironic because she had always feared he would too would hurt her. Now, she realized that he was the only person who could and would protect her. She wasn't able to protect herself anymore.

Roman came back before night fall the very next day. He had showered and shaved. He looked a little better than he had in the past week. He immediately sat beside her on the bed and his arm automatically draped around her.

"Hey baby." He smiled but that's when his eyes gave him away. He was tired. He turned on her television and she cuddled up with him. They watched the movie he turned on and soon he fell asleep. She curled up closer laying her head on his chest and hugging his waist.

Roman snatched the hand that touched Jenna's. He opened his eyes and glared hatefully.

"Good morning." Her father sat down in a nearby chair. Jenna slept peacefully and Roman wouldn't let anyone wake her. "They said you've been with her a good bit."

"Yeah." Roman didn't trust anyone.

"Their discharging her today." He said silently. "I don't want her to come home. The thing is that I don't know if Seth had anything to do with it or not. And I can't … I mean his mother would be inconsolable. So, the best I can do is send Jenna somewhere I know she would be safe."

"Where are you sending her?"

"That depends." He jutted his chin up. "I only have one sister and she lives in California. She said she would take Jenna in. Unless you want to do something to change that. How much of a man are you?"

"If you're asking if I want to marry your daughter, the answer is yes. I want her and our baby. I want them both safe."

"Then, I guess you better talk to your father. You're underage. He'll have to sign. I'm willing to sign for her."

"Thanks."

"Don't make the mistakes I did. You can't make up for all of them, kid." He walked out. He was a man with a lot of faults, but Roman had to give him respect for admitting to them. He was doing what was best for Jenna. That meant something.

Roman and Jenna were married at the courthouse at the end of the month. Jenna never thought she would ever be free of her father's home and she never thought she would live in a place where she didn't have to fear being attacked by a step brother.

Gil gave them the basement apartment. They had their own entrance and it felt like they were really on their own. Roman had lost his job, but he managed to find another one working with her at the grocery store. She was quieter than she had been before, but she was slowly feeling more comfortable. Well, as comfortable as she could with her growing belly.

She was tired a lot. She went to school and worked, then came home and tried to be the best wife to Roman. She cooked for him, she cleaned. She didn't want to make him mad like she had every other man in her life.

"Look at me." He told her one night when he had come home to find her asleep on the sofa. She jumped up and panicked. She hadn't done anything. Laundry was unfolded in the basket beside her, supper was uncooked sitting out on the counter and the dishes from the night before was still in the sink. She started to tremble. He took her into his arms. "I'll never hurt you." He promised, then he picked up the phone and had a pizza delivered. "You're tired. You need to rest." He sat next to her and rubbed her belly. He loved to touch her stomach and he loved to sit close to her.

"I love you." She told him for the first time and that caused him to carry her into the bedroom and make love to her. She was shocked that she wasn't afraid of his touch after what Seth had done, but Roman's touch was so much different. The two could never be compared.

Please Review.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

* * *

><p>Becca turned the last page of the photo album and sighed. Six years seemed like an eternity. She remembered the day that Mia was born and how happy everyone had been. Roman and Jenna cuddled together with their baby. And Randy, Oh how ecstatic he had been. She had fallen in love with him all over again. He was happy to be an uncle and he showered gifts on that little girl as if she were his own. She used to laugh at him in the toy store, especially the day he bought her the huge doll house that she wouldn't be able to play with for years. She remembered thinking how much worse he was going to be when their own children came along.<p>

She picked up the second album and stared at a picture of Roman and Randy standing together, both holding championship belts. Their first year with the wrestling company had been good and they both were making great money. Roman bought Jenna a house for her birthday that year and her best friend nearly passed out when he gave her the keys.

Then Seth. Oh, that boy never left any of them alone. He tortured Becca and Jenna during her last year of school. Harassing her about Jenna and the baby he swore was really his. The guys had both graduated and went on to tech. Roman had studied hard so he could graduate a year early. She had no idea how those two managed school and full time jobs, but they managed.

The year she and Jenna graduated, they had started wrestling with a no body company in town. It had been fun watching them every weekend. They were good and they enjoyed it. Apparently, someone else thought they were great as well, because they were both plucked up and offered a contract.

Roman turned his contract down at first, but Jenna insisted that he take it. She knew how much he loved wrestling and she also knew that he wanted it. Randy had only planned to stay for a few years.

"Just long enough to make us a good life." He had told Becca. "Five years or so and then we will never have to worry about anything again."

It had been a good plan, but she became lonely while he was on the road. She was in college and she went to every nearby show. Yet, it seemed that what they once had was fading, so one day at the end of his match, he came over to kiss her on the cheek like he always did when she was there, and she gave him back the engagement ring. It was the only thing she had to do. She didn't have explain. He knew that they were over.

Now, she looked back and hated herself for it. She thought she had fell in love with someone else, but it wasn't true. She just missed having someone there all the time. She was so young and …. Stupid. It cost her everything. Now all she had was pictures, memories and the career she always hoped for.

Jenna sobbed into Roman's pillow. She couldn't understand why he left. She never believed that Roman only married her because she was pregnant. She never believed that he was only trying to do what was right for his kid.

She blamed Seth. He just couldn't leave it alone. Even four years later he swore Mia was his. Then he decided to get a lawyer. He did it just to cause her more stress. There was no possible way that he could have fathered her child. She was already pregnant when he had forced himself on her. So, she finally took Mia for the paternity test. Roman flew in gave a sample then went back on the road. It was the last time she saw him.

They must have called him before she had received a copy of the papers. He wasn't Mia's father.

Shortly after that, he stopped calling. She went to the show when it was in town, but he had stopped leaving tickets for her and security said she was banned from backstage. She cried on Becca's shoulder that night. It hurt so much that he had cast her aside. She realized that he was only with her because of the baby and she knew she had been right in the beginning. Roman had only wanted one thing from her. He had never loved her.

"I don't understand how this could be." She had sobbed. "It only happened the one time and I was already pregnant." Seth hadn't given a sample, but there was no one else. She hadn't been with any other men.

"Maybe he did more before that night and you just didn't remember." Becca tried to console her.

"I thought I always remembered everything. I was sure I didn't forget when I was drunk. I remembered being with Roman that first night. I remembered being with him every time no matter how much I had drunk. That night at Bea's party I was drunker than I had ever been in my life and I still remember that I was with him. I was so mad at him after that because he completely ignored me and …"  
>"Jenna." Becca sighed. "Roman left with two girls that night. I saw him myself. He couldn't have been with you."<p>

"No, it was him. It was dark but … it was Roman."

"Oh, maybe he came back. Or maybe you just thought it was him."

Jenna cried. She had been so willing that night. She hated that she had turned to drinking so much at that time in her life. She really thought she had been with Roman. Instead, she had willingly laid down with Seth. There couldn't be any other explanation.

Jenna dried her eyes and checked her reflection in the mirror as the doorbell rang.

"You're early." She smiled.

"Just missed the snow." Randy gave her a hug. "Is Mia already asleep?" He held a large present in his hands. He could barely see past it. He spoiled her even after he had found out she wasn't his blood niece.

"You're spoiling her." Jenna laughed. "What is it this time?"

"Oh, just that doll she's been going crazy about."

"Randy, that thing was expensive. You really have to stop."

"It wasn't that bad." He gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'm still her Godfather. Ain't I?" She thought it was sweet that Randy still wanted that title. She had expected him to be as angry as Roman. He must have gotten that from his father because Gil still watched Mia for her when she worked and he still treated her like his granddaughter. She called him Papa. "I'm going to wake her up." He grinned impishly.

A few moments later, Mia was running in with the doll that was almost as big as her. It did everything and he had bought her too many accessories to go with it.

"I'll pick up the crib and stroller as soon as a store has it in stock. You have no idea how rough it was to get that doll. People are going crazy over it."

"Well, it is a mechanical doll that acts like a real baby." She laughed as the thing started crying. Mia stuck a bottle in its mouth and rocked it.

"I still think she looks like Roman." She sighed. It was the facial expressions mostly, especially when she showed her little temper.  
>"If it makes you feel any better, Roman doesn't speak to me much these days either. I think he'll come around. Maybe he just needs some time. He's always isolated himself."<p>

"He spent all that time …." She sighed. "I just don't understand this."

"Have you heard from Becca?"

"A little while ago."

"I miss her, Jenna."

"Just call her Randy. I think she's missing you too."

"If only that were true."

"You're made for each other. You're both stubborn and hard headed."

"I have to go. If they cancel this flight I'll never make the next show and they will kill me."

"I thought this was your last year?"

"Well, that was the plan. But now that I don't have Becca … It really doesn't matter anymore."

Please Review.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

* * *

><p>Roman stood on the ropes and stared out at the crowd. This was his life and all he needed now that everything else had been ripped away from him. He was back to sleeping with random girls, leaving them all behind in one town or another. It was much easier than it had been before. He knew he would never love another woman. He put his whole heart and soul into his relationship with Jenna. There wasn't anything left to give to anyone else. And he also decided that he didn't want kids. Having a child would only remind him of the heartbreak involved with Mia.<p>

Randy's music hit. He wasn't interested in wrestling him. The universe had no clue they were half-brothers. Only half. He had never added the half before, but recently … he hated that they shared that much blood.

He had managed to avoid him. Now, the company decide to make them rivals. They worked well together they said. He wondered if they would feel the same way after the match since it quickly turned to bloodshed.

"What the hell is your problem?" Randy slammed the locker room door behind him. He burst in on him without so much as a curtesy knock.

"Fuck off, Randy." Roman growled.

"So that's it. You're just going to push everyone out of your life. Your wife, your family. Everyone?"

"I don't have a family." He shouted.

"That's bullshit. Do you know how devastated Jenna is? Do you realize how lucky you are? So what Mia's not yours! I know she wasn't the only reason you wanted Jenna. Hell, you were insane before she got pregnant."

"She cheated on me."

"She was raped. That's not cheating. I know you're going through some shit man, but you can stop taking it out on me."

"Oh yea?" Roman snatched a paper from his bag and slammed it against his brother's chest. "Then why don't you explain this? Tell me why, Randy? Why would this test say that I am still a blood relative to Mia even though I'm not her father? Tell me that!"

Randy sunk down to the bench holding the paper in his hand. He didn't have to read it. He always knew the truth.

"My own brother." Roman snapped, then punched Randy Square in the jaw. He toppled over backwards. "I could have handled it if Mia had been Seth's, but I know better than to believe that it wasn't consensual when she laid down with you."

"She thought I was you! Alright!" Randy rubbed his jaw and wiped blood away from his lip. "Damn do you always have to handle everything with violence? She thought I was you."

"Bullshit. You and I don't look anything alike."

"It's the truth." Randy sighed. "Bea's costume party." It was so hard for Randy to admit. "I was so hammered. I was high … and I was upset with Becca. She let that guy take her home and I let so much go through my mind. I knew that it was only a ride and no more, but I was so stupid and still stuck on what Lauren had done to me. I wasn't able to trust then."

"So you slept with her best friend to get even? Real nice, Randy. And you both lied all these years."  
>"Not both, Roman. Just me. Jenna thinks Mia is Seth's and its tearing her apart. I almost told her a couple of times, but I just couldn't." He doctored his nose with a first aid kit that he found on the wall. "And you have to quit saying it was cheating. You were done with her. Hell, you left with Lisa and Stephanie that night and you bragged about that threesome for a week."<p>

"Doesn't change the fact that you knew how I felt about her."

"No, it doesn't. I stumbled into Bea's guest room and I saw her laying there asleep and I thought, hey, Becca and I were over and you didn't want her anymore. Hell, I knew why she shrugged away. I had saw the bruises. I couldn't tell you because I promised. I understood her and she was the only other girl I cared anything about."

"How can you sit there and say you loved Jenna and Becca at the same time."

"It wasn't the same kind of love. She was a good friend. I was wearing that damn wig, but I thought she knew it was me. The next day, when I realized she thought it was you, I just decided it was better if she just continued to think that. It would have hurt everyone if I had told the truth. Then she was pregnant and knew she wasn't with you around that time. I just never thought Seth would keep lying about it. No one was supposed to know. Hell, even you didn't realize that you had been pushing her away at the time she conceived."

"I don't' believe you." Roman snapped. "You had a problem. A big problem. You loved sex and you were hunting for someone to screw before I left that night."

"Don't put me down for it. You were addicted to sex the same as I was."

"I wouldn't have sunk as low as you did." Roman ran his hand through his hair. "So, you were just going to let us all think that Mia was my child for the rest of our lives?"

"Yea. I planned to be dead and gone before the truth came out. In my will I left everything to Mia and I wrote a letter explaining the truth about everything. And it would have worked. I was fine being her uncle and Godfather."

"Well, thanks so much for ruining my life." Roman grabbed his bag and walked out.

"So, that's it? You're walking out on your wife anyway?"

Roman tossed a large envelope to Randy. Divorce papers.  
>"She's all yours. I have a hard time believing that she didn't know she was sleeping with you and not me."<p>

Please Review.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

* * *

><p>"Randy." Jenna said with surprise in her voice. She had just walked out of the store and had been heading to her car where she found Randy leaning against it. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong with Mia?"<p>

"No, no." Randy reassured. "She's fine. Unless you think Dad might spoil her too much."

"Oh. I thought you were heading to Europe." She always kept up with the schedules.

"I'm injured. Out for a few months." He held up a cast on his arm, but he didn't tell her that Roman had broken it when he had gone to his hotel room to try and reason with him again.

"I just thought I would take you out." He forced a smile to try and cheer her up, but he knew he had bad news that depressed him as much as it would her. She had been part of the family for so long he couldn't imagine her not being a part of it and he was responsible.

"Thanks for that Randy, but I think I'm just going to go home and get in a hot bath."

"I'm not asking you." he took her shoulders firmly and looked into her eyes.

"Randy." she whined. "I just don't feel like it."

"You're going." he insisted. "Come on Jen. You need this."

"I'm a mom Randy; I can't just run off to a bar."

"You are the best mother Mia could ever ask for." Randy reminded her. "A few hours out on the town will not change that." Jenna had always worried about what kind of mother she was to her daughter. Her whole life revolved around the little girl and Randy never questioned how good she took care of Mia.

"I…"

"No."

"But."

"No." Randy smiled then took her keys. He checked to make sure her car doors were locked then took her hand and led her to his car.

"How do you like the new car?" He beamed with pride as he held up his arms as if he were on a game show and was show casing it.

"I hate it." she kidded him. "You know I'm not crazy about corvettes."

"I know that's why I bought it." Jenna laughed. Randy could always be counted on to cheer someone up. It didn't matter if you had known him all your life or if he had just met him, he hated to see anyone down.

"Okay, you have practically kidnapped me, so where are we going?"

"To a bar."

Jenna moaned her dissatisfaction.

"I don't want to spend the night watching people get drunk and act stupid."

"Will you just relax?" Randy hated it when she acted like she was forty. He wished she could remember she was young once in a while and at the same time he wished that some of her maturity would have rubbed off on Roman. Maybe he would have been able to forgive.

Randy drove on and on into the night. Soon Jenna didn't recognize the area they were in. On each side of the road a thick line of trees passed by them in a blur.

"Where are we?" she asked him impatiently. He smiled then slowed the sports car to a crawl. The motor purred as it idled down and he turned onto a dirt road.

"I had no idea that this was here." she said as he pulled the car into a make shift parking place. The entire yard of the old house was packed and she could already hear the loud music streaming out of it.

"I found this place a long time ago." he explained as they headed up the stairs of a large wrap around porch. "No one bothers me here."

"How on earth could anyone find this place in all these woods?"

"Let's just say it's not a well-kept secret. I overheard someone in a diner talking about it."

"So what do we do once were inside."

"Anything you want." he shrugged. "Eat, dance, sing karaoke, and get drunk."

Once inside Jenna still wasn't impressed.

"The only thing missing is the sawdust on the floor." she complained. Randy led her to a dark corner and sat beside her in the booth instead of across from her like he normally would. "Give it a chance." a waitress walked over and placed a bowl of peanuts on the table. "Two beers" Randy ordered for them both.

"You know I don't drink anymore, Randy."

"One won't kill ya." he said.

"No, but the last time…."

"I know." He finished for her. "Jenna, sometimes you have to believe that things happened because something else was meant to be." He winked and she did relax a little. She took a big swig of the beer when the waitress returned.

'I'm out with Randy.' she said to herself. 'Nothing bad is going to happen.' she decided that for at least that one night she would let herself relax and have a good time. Why shouldn't she?

"I love this song." she said after she had downed her second beer. "Let's dance!" she grabbed his hand that he held his beer in, yanking it from his lips and spilling it on his t-shirt. He quickly switched hands and set it on the table. He laughed. There was a hint of the girl she had once been, well the girl she had been after marrying Roman. She had been so full of light and laughter.

The jukebox played fast paced songs from the eighties and they both laughed as they danced to them.

"I think you're drunk." he whispered in her ear. The music had been so loud he still had to yell over it despite how close they stood.

"What was your first clue Sherlock." she teased. The song ended and Jenna clapped and howled loudly. Randy joined in but he couldn't stop laughing at Jenna. It had been years since he had seen her smile like she had been that night. Life had dealt her a really unfair hand, but he hoped that she wouldn't let it destroy her life.

"Hey." he playfully asked. "Where are you going?"

"To sit down." the lights dimmed and a girl stepped on the stage and announced that they were going to begin karaoke. Then the background music began to play "Listen to your heart" and the singer began to sing the lyrics in the style of Roxette.

Randy pulled her closer as the girl sang on. As Jenna laid her head on his shoulder, it was Roman that came to her mind.

It hurt her so much to try and accept that she would no longer be his wife. All the memories she shared with him replayed in her mind and she wondered how her heart could ever belong to another man. She knew she should be angry at him for leaving her but she couldn't. Her heart felt as if it had shattered into a million small pieces. Each of them too small to ever be recovered and any hopeful attempts to put them back together would be useless.

Her tears fell softly onto Randy's shirt as the song ended. She wiped them away as indiscreetly as she possibly could, hoping that no one had noticed. They returned to their table as the next singer took the stage and they were both thankful that the girl had chosen a faster paced song.

Randy had also had old ghosts of the past in his head as the slow love song had played. He remained quietly as he drank down his beer and wondered what Becca was doing that night. Then he wondered how much longer his memories would haunt him before finally letting him be.

"You're quiet now." Jenna pointed out. "If I can't be sad, neither can you."

"Um, I'm supposed to do something and I really don't want to be the one to do it." He sighed and placed the yellow envelop on the table.

"I've been expecting those." She opened it and laughed even though tears rolled down her face.

The weeks passed by quickly and soon three months had pasted since Roman had sent Jenna the divorce papers. She still couldn't bring herself to sign them. Her heart wasn't ready to let him go. She never heard from him only his lawyer. Each conversation would sound more threatening than the last.

Randy had insisted on her going out with him every Friday night and she couldn't stop herself from looking forward to the outings. Her reality hurt so much that it felt good when she could drink away the pain, even if it were only for a few hours of relief. She feared she would slowly end up going back to the drink to comfort herself, but so far she only did it on Friday nights. She had Mia now. It was only for fun now. It wasn't the same.

Randy had become her best friend and she was his and they both welcomed the bond. Becca had been gone so long and she missed having someone to talk too. Randy felt the same way with Roman gone. His little brother barely resembled the man he once knew him to be.

On that particular night when the nights were growing shorter and the temperatures were beginning to drop, Jenna sat at their normal table at the Hide Away, the bar they had went to the first night and every Friday night since, she stared at the small stack of unsigned documents as she sipped her beer.

Roman's lawyer had been calling her constantly that week. He called her first thing every morning and even when she was at work. Roman had sent word through him that he planned to sue her for divorce since she had decided not to take the easy road by signing the papers.

"Just sign it, Jen." Randy handed her a pen he had borrowed from the bartender when he went to get them another round. The bar was empty because they had gotten their earlier than usual. Jenna took the pen and hesitated. She held the pen just inches from the line she had to put her name on. She looked up at Randy and his heart broke as he watched her tears fall freely down her cheeks and onto the neatly typed papers.

Finally she reluctantly signed her name to the line and tossed the pen onto the table. Her shoulders shook as she watched the fresh ink smear when her tear drops fell down upon it.

Randy looked at her with sympathy. He felt as if he were watching what was left of her heart shatter right before his eyes. Her pain had been a pain that he had known himself. Even after all the time that had passed by, he still felt its sting. The ache that Becca had left behind in his heart lingered for an unwelcome amount of time.

Randy wanted to tell her that everything would be okay. That time would lessen her pain, but he didn't believe that himself. Jenna had loved Roman just as much as he had loved Becca and that pain seemed to dig away at his insides as it surely did for Jenna as well.

'In my life there's been heartache and pain.' the song on the jukebox played on as if everything in the world echoed their very thoughts.

'I don't know if I can face it again.'

"Come on." he said taking her hand and leading her to the empty dance floor. They held each other close and listened to the music and its words. But their closeness couldn't comfort the sorrow they felt.

"You know it's been three years today since Becca and I broke up." Randy whispered.

"Ironic." She felt the wave come over her as she always did when she drank beer quickly. Randy took a deep breath.

"Your hair smells like apples." He said softly. Jenna smiled but he couldn't see it. His had been the first compliment she had heard in years.

He wondered if it was the words of the song or his deep depression that made him feel the way he had. Then again, he had always cared for Jenna. Maybe the two of them could move on … together.

They danced on a few moments after the song had finished before Jenna finally pulled away and took a step toward their table. Randy held onto her hand and gave it a gentle tug to hold her back. He took a step toward her and gently caressed her cheek before lowering his lips to hers.

"Why did you do that?" Jenna was shocked by what he had done and even more shocked that she hadn't pulled away from him.

"I don't know." Then there was an awkward pause between them. They returned to the table careful not to look at each other.

"You want another beer?" Randy finally asked.

"That would be great." she answered in a hurried voice, thankful that he didn't bring up their kiss. Both of them got drunker that night then they should have. So drunk that neither of them was in any shape to drive. Yet Randy climbed behind the wheel of his car anyway and Jenna climbed into the passenger's side.

Randy's vision blurred as he starred at the road ahead of him. He wasn't sure if he was in fact driving on the road. He slowed the car down to almost a crawl hoping to control it better. Jenna's eyes closed. She had no idea that the sports car ran on and off the road. Its tires hit the ditch and bounced out again and Randy jerked the wheel trying to put it back on its course.

"It's too quiet." Jenna sat forward and gave the knob on his stereo a quick turn. The speakers boomed out at the same volume that Randy had left it on when turning it off and she didn't turn it down.

The music blared loudly. Jenna closed her eyes and let the music over take her soul. Each drum beat felt as if it were her own heart pounding out the beat. Randy sped up. The trees and road blurred together until he couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

'Remember days of skipping school.'

'Racing cars and being cool'

'With a six pack and a radio'

'We didn't need no place to go'

The corvette swerved off the road as if it had grown angry by the way Randy had trouble keeping it on the smooth asphalt. It dove over the ditch and into the tree line. Branches snapped. Glass shattered.

'We danced so close'

'We danced so slowly'

'And I swore I'd never let you go'

"Randy!" Jenna screamed and they looked at each other as the car smashed hard into a tree before bouncing off and rolling over and over. It slid across the wooded land, ripping small trees from their beds. Finally, it rested on its side against a tree that was too big for it to force from its roots. The tires still spun around as it rocked to a stop. Smoke rose off of the twisted metal as rain began to fall furiously. The long awaited storm they had heard was on its way finally arrived.

Inside the car Randy blinked his eyes for a moment.

"Jen?" something sticky rolled into his eyes and he couldn't see her. But he knew she was lying in his arms and he realized that his car was sitting on its side and she had not been wearing her seatbelt.

"Jen." she opened her eyes and looked up at him. But only briefly before closing them again. Randy blinked his eyes rapidly but the scrambled wreckage was fading from him. The loud thunder boomed and his radio still played loudly. But it sounded as if someone were turning down the volume.

'Never say goodbye'

'Never say goodbye'

Please Review.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

* * *

><p>"Randy?" It was dark and she was freezing. It was really hard to sit up like gravity had gotten twice as strong. She was covered with snow. It fell into the car through the broken windshield. She remembered the crash. "Randy!" She shook him, panicked. He wouldn't move. He felt cold.<p>

She couldn't find her phone so she began to feel for Randy's. She unzipped his jacket and checked his pockets, then she felt it in his jeans pocket. She dipped her hand into his pocket.

"Damn girl." He was grinning when she looked back up. "You trying to rape me? All you had to do was ask."

"Not funny, Randy." She wiped a bloody piece of hair out of her face.

"Man, how am I going to explain this one to the insurance company?" he tried to joke even though he was beginning to feel pain now that the alcohol had worn off. He held Jenna by her bottom to help hoist through the windshield, then he followed her.

"There's a lot of snow."

"Explains why no one noticed the wreckage." He stepped back and took a good look at his new car. "Geeze."

"Looks better."

"Glad to see you're okay." Randy said sarcastically. Then, he glanced around. "I don't think we can climb that hill to get back to the road. We need to find shelter … somehow. We might have to get back in the car."

"If it was sitting on its wheels that would be an option." Jenna laughed. "Right now, I'm just glad we're okay. That was so stupid."

"Tell me about it. I think we should make a pack to never have this much fun again."

"Deal." She took his hand to shake it, but instead he pulled her close. He kissed her lips for the second time that night. "What?" he said when she looked at him like he had done something wrong? "I'm just trying to stay warm."

"Randy, you're my husband's brother."

"Your ex-husband."

"I didn't die tonight." She stated. "Until I do, Roman is my husband."

They walked a long time and finally came to another road. No cars were on the road but they did come across a home. They walked up to the door and knocked, but no one answered.

"Move." Randy said gently and he kicked the door in.

"Randy!"

"It's life or death now, Jenna." His good mood had faded and he seemed a little upset. "He went inside and headed straight to the bathroom. "I'll pay for it." He growled when he came back to find her standing only one step in the door. "Take off your clothes." And he stripped his own off down to his boxers. "We need to dry our clothes." He excused.

Jenna felt strange standing in some stranger's home in only her bra and panties while Randy dried their clothes in the dryer.

"I wish the phones weren't down. Do you have a signal yet?"

"Do you really think I found one in the last five minutes, Jen?"

"I guess not."

"Stop worrying. I don't think whoever lives here is coming back anytime soon. At least not until a plow clears the road. And the snow will melt before that happens on a back road like this."

"I hope you're right because I don't think anyone would be very understanding to come in and find us like this."  
>"Oh, hell, Jen. We've seen each other wearing less than this before."<p>

Jenna blushed remembering the day he had walked in on her and Roman.

"Well, I know you've seen me, but I've never seen you."

Randy sat down on the sofa next to her. "Jenna, I need to tell you something."

"Don't, Randy." She was sure he was getting ready to confess his secret crush and she wasn't ready for that. Not from Randy. "Becca still loves you."

"I …" Randy was thrown off for a moment. "I don't think she will after I say what I have to say … honesty, I'm sure Roman's already told her, so she probably hates my guts." He took a deep breath. "I'm Mia's father, Jen. Not Seth."

Jenna began to laugh.

"OH be serious Randy."

"I swear. It's true." He told her about that night at the party. Jenna's smile faded and she delivered a painful slap across his face.

"What did you think? That I would just fall into bed with you because you tricked me six years ago?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Screw you Randy." She got up and paced the floor. "Roman knows?"

"He found out when he got the results of the blood test. They said he was still a blood relative but not Mia's father."

"So, that's why he divorced me. He thought that …"

"I told him it wasn't your fault. And it's not. I'm so sorry. I was …"  
>"Drunk? Oh stop making excuses, Randy."<p>

"I got help. After I learned you were pregnant. I went to see a shrink. It had nothing to do with going on the road and being away from Becca. I mean that was part of it. I wanted to be faithful to her. But, Jen I've always felt bad about what I did that night."

"Well, that explains why Mia still looks so much like Roman." She sat down on the sofa.

"I guess you're never gonna let me see her again." He hung his head.

"No." Jenna calmed herself. "I'm glad Mia's yours. If it hadn't been you, it would have been Seth. I guess now I know why he was so angry about that party. He always claimed that he walked in on me screwing some guy. I really thought it was Roman. All I saw was hair and the rest well, it was kind of fuzzy."

"That night was kind of fuzzy to me too. I went was going through so much and I watched Roman give up on you. I remember thinking how insane he was because he had this girl who was completely faithful to him and I was sure I had just watched the second girl step out on me. I hope you can forgive me?"

"I will. But not right now." She went to the dryer and put her clothes on. "I think we do need to get checked out. You need stitches, a new cast and I think I busted a rib. I'm guessing Roman did that."

"Yea."  
>"Good."<p>

Randy laughed. "You took the truth better than he did."

"Don't push Randy or I'll take out your other arm."

"I bet you could too."

"Shut up." She wasn't ready for him to try to be cute with her. She threw his clothes at him hitting him in the face. Then, she went to rummage through the fridge. She was starving. She was also wondering about Mia. She had never left her alone all night before and she hoped she wasn't upset. She knew she was in good hands with Gil who was going to be ecstatic to find out she was in fact her grandfather. He never did believe otherwise.

She made them both a sandwich and they watched some television until they fell asleep.

The next morning she awoke under a blanket with Randy lying directly behind her on the sofa. She didn't remember lying down.

"Put it away, Orton." She warned.

"I can't help it. I have to pee." He told her. He sat up stretched and headed to the bathroom.

Jenna wrote a note and placed it on the counter. When Randy emerged, she took his wallet out of his back pocket.

"What are you doing?" She plucked out a hundred dollar bill and placed it with the note then tossed it back to him.

"It stopped snowing. I'm walking that road until I find civilization again."

"You're the boss."  
>"Don't talk. You just get yourself in trouble. And I really thought you grew out of that."<p>

Randy laughed. One thing was certain, he and Jenna would always be good friends.

Please Review.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" Roman ground the sleep out of his eyes. "Dad, slow down."<p>

"She didn't come back for Mia last night."

"She probably just hooked up with some guy, Dad. Relax."

"No, you don't get it, kid. Your wife never ever comes in late. She always calls. She always checks in. Mia is her whole life. Something's wrong."

"Well, where did she go?"

"You're brother's been forcing her to go out and have some fun on Fridays for a few months now."

"Oh." Roman snorted. "Call him. I'm sure they're together."

"Have you gone mad? I'm telling you. Jenna loves you. She wouldn't be with any other man. I've seen her turn down plenty. And believe me if anyone has the right to move on its. I'm sorry, you're my son, but she deserves better."  
>"You don't know …"<p>

"I know enough to know that something is wrong. Your wife is missing and if you care about her at all … if you care about your brother, you will have your ass on the first fight here."

Roman groaned. His father was being a pain. He had a few days off and he wasn't going to spend them traveling just because his brother and his wife decided to run off together.

A couple hours later, his father called again.  
>"They show up?"<p>

"Roman." His father sounded sad. "You need to get here. Right away." He didn't like the sound his voice. "They found Randy's car. Wrecked. Covered in snow. They're having a hard time getting down to it." His father's voice cracked. "Roman, there's a good chance. The cops called it a recovery. They're gone, Roman. We lost them both."

Roman let the phone drop out of his hand. He saw her smile flash, then fade. He blamed himself. He wanted her out of his life. He wanted them both out of his life … and his wish had been granted.

He looked like a zombie when he arrived and stood on the side of a freshly plowed road. He was two hours away and it had taken him three with the bad roads, but they still hadn't reached the car. He stared down at the still tires. The only thing he could see besides the snow that covered the rest of the wreckage.

"They're just now able to climb down to it," His father sounded so sad.

"Where's Mia?" Roman's voice cracked.

"With Charlotte."

"Who's that?"  
>"My girlfriend, son." He said as if he had told him many times before. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen. He had never seen him cry before.<p>

"We found something." Roman glanced to the spot a paramedic had uncovered. A patch of red laid buried in the snow. Jenna's favorite jacket. It was then his knees gave way and he fell to his knees. He cried like a baby, clinging to his father's coat as he watched them carefully pull away a layer of ice that had formed over the snow, but it was just the jacket which meant she had to be in the car.

"Roman?" he touched the hand on his shoulder.

"Becca." He stood and hugged her. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course, I came." She showed the effects of grief more than any of them. He suddenly wished he had never made that phone call to her. Randy's memory could have remained untainted in her eyes, but he couldn't change that. He couldn't change anything now. It was too late.

It took two hours for them to get the equipment down that hill and begin working on opening the door of the sports car. Roman waited, preparing himself to watch the love of his life's lifeless body to be pulled out of that heap of metal. As if that wasn't bad enough, his best friend, his brother as well.

"It's empty." He heard someone yell. "Doesn't look like the seat belts were used. They were probably tossed out."

Geeze, didn't they care that the victim's family were there. Becca closed her eyes and sobbed. She couldn't imagine not seeing either of them again. Oh, why hadn't Jenna just agreed to come and stay with her, then she wouldn't have been with Randy and she wouldn't be dead. Maybe without a partner in crime, Randy wouldn't be either. It made it hurt that much more that they were together. They had gone out together. It didn't seem right. Right then, it was so much easier to be mad at them because she didn't feel the pain of losing them.

It had been a long walk, but Jenna finally found the main road. She flagged down a passing taxi and they both climbed in. all she could think about was getting to Mia. The hospital, her aches and pains could wait.

It was nearly dark when they arrived at Randy's home.

"Dad's truck is gone." Randy noted. "He probably went out to eat." He paid the driver and they headed to the front door. Jenna was careful not to let her eyes fall on the private door that led to the basement apartment. Too many memories.

"Mommy!" Mia ran into her arms carrying the doll Randy had bought for her. She wondered how she was going to explain to her that her uncle was her father. Mia still called Roman daddy.

"You were gone a long time." She said with a pout. "Grandpa left too."

"Oh, I'm sure he just went to get supper." She repeated what Randy said.

"I already ate. He looked real sad." Then she lit up and smiled at Randy. "Uncle Randy." She jumped up into his arms. Mia loved him so much. He was the fun guy who always tossed her up in the air. As Jenna thought about it Randy did just that, then winced because he had forgotten about his broken arm.

"Oh dear lord." Charlotte came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dishcloth. Gill had never left Mia alone with her before, but Jenna didn't worry because she thought the woman was really sweet and kind. Mia adored her and called her grandma. The older woman held her hands over her mouth for a moment, wiped tears from her eyes then walked swiftly toward them and put her arms around them both. Squeezing them so tight

"Um, nice to see you too." Randy laughed. "I'm starved. Anything left in the fridge.

"Mia why don't you go play with the new stroller, papa got for you."

"I don't know who spoils her more. You or your father." Jenna laughed. Charlotte followed them to the kitchen.

"I have to call Gill."

"Oh, Dad always buys enough to feed an army." Randy said. "Don't worry about us."

"Honey, everyone thinks you kids are dead."

"What?"

"Yes, they called and said they found your car. The cops said they doubted you were alive. They think you're still in it."

"Man." Randy felt horrible for causing so much trouble. "We couldn't call. No phone we found worked."

"The snow knocked them all out." Charlotte tried the land line and her cell. "They're still out."

"It's getting really cold folks and we're in for another round of snow." The sheriff told Roman and his father. Becca had already gone to her car to warm herself at Roman's insistence. "There's really nothing you can do. Go home and we'll call."

"When you find them." Roman snorted. The corner's van had arrived hours before like a vulture waiting to collect.  
>"I'm sorry. I am. But there's so much snow. It could take hours, maybe even days."<p>

"He's right," Gill agreed. "We should all focus on Mia right now. She's going to need all of us right now. This isn't going to be an easy thing to tell that little girl. It's going to break her heart. All she talks about is what Mommy does with her. And Randy was a big part of her life too. I don't how she will ever …" he began to cry himself. "I just want to pick her up and hug her right now. I see them both in that little girl."

"Because she is a part of both of them." Roman smiled. "As long as we have her, a part of them will always live on." He started to believe that her conception was no accident. That it had been part of a bigger plan. As if she being born was meant to help them through this very moment.

Please Review.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Mia ran to Roman's arms and he picked her up and held her tight. He began to cry as he sat down on the sofa and rocked her. She was all he had left. His Jenna was gone. His father stood behind him, choking back his own tears and gently rubbing his shoulders.<p>

"Charlotte, do you want me to cut or shred …." Roman put Mia down and she ran off to play with her dolls. He rose slowly. The shock in Jenna's eyes was obvious. She probably never thought he would rush home because something had happened to her.

He couldn't speak. He couldn't form the words and she couldn't hold his gaze. Her eyes rolled to the ceiling and her tongue wet her lips like she always did when she tried not to cry. He knew what was going through her mind. He didn't want her and seeing him was killing her.

He crossed the room in seemingly one step, cupped her face and kissed her with so much passion. He cried openly. "You're okay. Thank you, God. Thank you." He pulled her into his arms and he embraced her tightly, swinging her back and forth as he wiped his eyes and sniffed continuously. He cupped her face again. "I'm so sorry baby." He said between the kisses. "I'm sorry." He broke down even more, slipping to the floor, taking her with him. He rocked her and sobbed letting all his emotions out.

When he finally pulled himself together, he glanced up to see his brother standing behind him, their father embracing him. Was he too late? Had Randy managed to steal her heart? He was more romantic and he knew all the right things to say and do, but she was still clinging so tightly to him. He lifted her chin and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I love you. It's the only thing I couldn't change." She nodded and smiled. "I'm I too late, baby?"

"I missed you so much." She said through her tears.

"I know and I understand."

"Oh, shut up, Roman." Randy spat. "Wake up and realize that she loves you so much that she was planning to spend the rest of her life as your wife, rather she had you or not."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you." She whispered. "I don't want anybody else. I never did and I don't think I ever could." He felt guilty. He had been with many girls over that year apart and the whole time she remained his. He never doubted that she could have easily moved on. She was so pretty, so kind and sweet.

"I don't want a divorce. I don't care what happened between you and Randy or anyone else."

"He's my friend." She assured him. "And my brother in law and if you want me Roman Reigns, you're going to have to get over this jealousy bullshit."

"Yes ma'am." He laughed, then grew serious. "Don't ever scare me like this again."

"I'll try."

"Try?"

"That's not really something I can control, baby."

"I know." He sighed. "I know." He stood and with her hand in his he offered his hand to his brother. Randy took it and they pulled each other into a hug. Why did it take thinking he had lost them both for him to realize he was being such a damn fool?

"We better go." Roman wiped his eyes and picked up Mia. "I gave Becca the key. She flew in and it would be torture if we let her keep thinking you were gone." He smiled at his wife. "One more thing; please tell you didn't sign those papers."

"I signed them last night, but they were in the car."

"Well, they were never mailed." Roman was relieved. "Unless you still want to send them to my lawyer."

"That's up to you Roman. I never wanted a divorce."

"I'm glad to hear that because you're not getting one."

Randy thought really hard then, he decided he had to do it. He jumped in the car with his brother and sister in law. He wanted to see Becca at least one more time.

Becca couldn't make herself go to sleep. The past kept going through her mind. The memories of them all. It was really over now. No hope of resurrecting it as she had always hoped before. She was prepared to take Mia and raise her. She was still her godmother, but she had a feeling that Roman wouldn't give the child up now. He would probably take her on the road with him and she would be the one with nothing left to remind her of the two people she loved the most. There wasn't anything she could do. Roman was listed as Mia's father on her birth certificate.

Of all four of them, she and Roman had never really formed a bond. They weren't close at all, so she knew that soon they would fade out of each other's lives.

"Hey beautiful."

Great, she was hearing things. She glanced toward the door. And seeing things.

Randy walked in so casually. He sat down beside her on the bed. She didn't know if she was dreaming or hallucinating. He took a ring out of his pocket. Her ring. Had he been carrying it all that time?

"Are we about done with all this bullshit?" He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger, then his kissed her lips softly. "Becca, I did something really bad."

"I know." She whispered, her forehead leaned against his. "I don't care." She had him back. He was alive and he was hers again. She could care less what stupid thing he did when he was still a kid. "I have something to confess too."

"Sure." Randy laughed. "I doubt anything you have to tell me could be that bad."

"Randy," she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She needed courage. "I've been keeping a secret from you too." She picked up her purse and took out her wallet. She pulled out a picture and held it against her chest for a moment, then handed it to him. "You have two daughters. Not one."

"Well," he nodded as he looked at the picture of a little girl who looked a lot like Mia. "This would have been a great ice breaker to use to call me."

"I didn't know how to tell you." She choked on her words. "I didn't know I was pregnant until after … and then I was scared to tell you. I scared you wouldn't' believe she was yours."

"Damn you and Jenna have no problem keeping each other's secrets." He laughed. "Do you know how many times I asked her about you? Now I know why she always changed the subject. And why she always insisted that I call you."

"You should have listened."

"She's right. We are both stubborn and hard headed."

"You're worse than me." Becca corrected.

"Is that so?" he laid her down on the bed and tickled her relentlessly. She squealed with delight begging him to stop until the moment turned serious. They made love like they were both scared they would wake up and it would be a dream.

The silence of the night was broken with the sound of the front door opening. It hadn't been a normal entrance. Something had made the sound of splintering wood. The door had been pried open.

He tiptoed out of the room, picking up Jenna's softball bat. He was glad his wife still played once in a while. He entered the living room.

"Roman? You're back?"

"I live here. The real question is what are you doing here Seth?"

"Didn't you know?" Seth sneered. "Jenna and I have been seeing each other for months."

"Yeah, sure." He laughed. "When are you going to give that shit up?"

"It's true." He continued to lie. "Wait, let me guess? She's told you a few good lies and you ate it up."

"You and Jenna huh?"

"Yeah."

"So, tell me this, Seth." He tapped the bat against his hand as he stepped toward the smaller man. "Why are you breaking in if you and Jenna are together? Seems she would have given you a key."

"I – I."

"What you really mean is that you have been breaking in my house, harassing my wife and you thought –" He swung the bat. Seth ducked causing him to take out a lamp. "That you were going to come in here tonight and repeat what you did when we were kids." He swung again, taking out the picture that was hanging on the wall. "I've been dying to finish what I started back then." His third swing caught him in the side. He fell to the floor. Roman dropped the bat and began to wail on him. This time, there was no one that cared about the runt enough to pull him off of him. "I'm going to kill you this time, Seth!"

Randy and Becca ran out of the guest room. Mia began to cry from her room and Jenna could only watch. But she didn't cry. She didn't beg Roman to stop. Instead, she wore a smile until Seth grabbed the cement statue of a cat that sat at the end of her couch and smashed it over Roman's head. She'd had enough. She went back to her room, calmly. She opened her drawer. Unlocked the box. She never thought she would use it when she had bought it.

Jenna went back to the living room. The two men were fighting, trading blow for blow. Seth ended up on top of Roman, he smiled thinking he was winning, but his smile faded instantly. Jenna was glad. His eyes were on hers. That's what she wanted. She wanted him to look in her eyes and she squeezed the trigger.

Bang!

Roman had no idea they owned a gun.

"Oh shit." He exclaimed as Seth fell over, dead. He scrambled to his feet and took the gun from his wife. She didn't cry. She showed no remorse. He stared at her as he picked up the phone to call the law. She was always shocking him, but this was one surprise he wished had never happened.

Please Review.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

* * *

><p>Jenna stood in her kitchen preparing her favorite midnight snack. Tuna salad and crackers. She sand along to the soft music she played.<p>

A pair of arms encircled her waist and lips grazed her neck, tickling her and making her laugh.

She didn't jump anymore when someone touched her from behind. Her heart didn't race when she heard the door knob turn. She didn't feel sick to her stomach when she was awoken by a kiss in the night. She smiled. The man that embraced her would never harm her.

"You're getting married tomorrow." She corrected him.

""Why do you think I wanted to have my bachelor party the week before my wedding?"

His hand slipped beneath the short silky gown she wore.

"You look so good in red." His nose nuzzled her hair, taking in her scent.

"It's cheating now." She slipped away. "You're about to be married and Roman and I are trying to have a baby. It's not the same."

"Maybe I'll just tell Roman everything."

Jenna's laugh came out in a short breath.  
>"Are you blackmailing me Randy?" She turned to face him, shaking the fork at him.<p>

"If I have to." He leaned in, placing one hand against the counter on either side of her hips.

Jenna brought her knee up forcefully, hitting him in the groin so hard it made him double over and he choked and coughed as he tried to catch his breath. It felt like she had jammed them all the way up to his throat.

"Tell him if you want." She spat. "You know he'll tell Becca. I'll lose Roman, you'll lose Roman. You'll lose Becca and if you think I'll still talk to you, you're really insane."

"Oh but you have to talk to me. You wouldn't keep me from Mia."

Jenna laughed again. "Seeing Mia doesn't mean you get to see me."

Randy grinned menacingly. "You're no fun to play this game with anymore." He gave her a peck on the cheek. "When did Roman leave?"

"About an hour ago. He couldn't get out of that photo shoot." It was hard but he had stayed home as long as he could leaving for a day here and there. "I still can't believe you're giving this up. You're one of the best, Randy."

"I never said I was done for good. Just taking a break. Becca and I have a lot of plans and it's time I got to know Maddie." Randy snatched one of her crackers and snacked on it. "How is it that you and I have had countless conversations and you never once let it slip out that Becca had my baby?"

"The same way you never mentioned that it was you at Bea's party." She placed a forkful of tuna on a cracker and fed it to him. "Guess we are both good at keeping secrets."

"Yeah." Randy understood. Jenna wasn't completely out of her mind when she killed Seth. Not like everyone thought she was. She believed in privacy and her skeletons never broke out of her closet.

If Seth had lived, he would have opened his mouth and even if Roman doubted the sincerity, his words would have still planted a seed of suspicion. It was his own fault. Breaking into her home all the time. One night, he found the door unlocked and he had slipped in without a sound to warn Jenna of his presence. He opened the cracked bedroom door and witnessed Randy and Jenna consoling each other.

Both of them had an addiction to the soft touch of the opposite sex, both of them were lonely. Both of them need the extreme relaxation that followed an intimate night of abandonment. Once in a while, they gave that to each other. No one was ever supposed to know. It was meant to remain a secret between two friends. Sure, Randy had given up and wanted to move forward with her, but Jenna knew his heart would always be with Becca, just as hers would always be with Roman.

It wasn't the only reason she killed Seth. He knew things she didn't want anyone to know. Things Randy, Roman, not even Becca knew, and meant to keep it that way. Yes, she knew exactly what she was doing when she shot Seth. Thankfully, the law called it self-defense. He had broken in, but in her heart, she knew it was cold blooded murder. She should have felt more she thought. It shouldn't have been so easy to kill another human being. And she knew she would do it again to keep from losing Roman. She had lived without him too long. She refused to do it again.

"What?" Randy stared with an expression that said there was something on the tip of his tongue that he held back. He grabbed her, slipped his hand beneath her hair and pulled her close.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of you having Roman's baby."

"He's my husband."

"You know I always wanted both of you to myself." Randy grinned menacingly. "I remember a time when I did. Before Roman laid eyes on you. We all got drunk. Becca and I got a little crazy, then you came in and laid down and I rolled over and …" he kissed her lips. "I loved that night."

"I don't remember that night." She told him. "I think you dreamed it."

"Oh, no, it was real."

"Randy, it's never going to happen."

He sighed and released her.

"Never thought things would be normal again." Randy sighed. "But it is."

"Who ever thought that what we were in high school would always be? I think the four of us are just meant to be close."

"Do you think Roman and Becca will ever be close?"

"I don't know."

Becca stared at herself in the mirror. She wore her mother's dress. The one that had been her grandmother's before. She wore her hair down in soft curls just how Randy liked it. She let out a deep breath. She was really about to do it.

"You're gorgeous."

"Roman." She crossed the room and hugged him. "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"I could have always made it to the wedding, Becca. Just didn't want to." He stood behind her and gazed at her in the mirror. "What are we doing here, Becca?"

"What we should, Roman." She smiled. "I do love Randy."

"I know."

"I really wish you would reconsider walking me down that aisle.'

"I can't give you away, Becca."

"It would mean a lot to me."

"My place is standing beside my brother."

"No. Your place is right here." She took his hand. "I can't live a lie. I love you both. I want to tell them."

"They will never …"  
>"I don't care." She shook her head. "After the wedding. We tell them what we want."<p>

"It's a big risk."

"I know."

"Let me bring it up. I'll make it sound like it's a joke. That way no one will be angry."

"So we're just going to feel them out? You know they …"

"It's all I'm willing to do. Becca, you know we are with the ones we love the most."

Please Review.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, my goodness, this house is gorgeous." Becca exclaimed.<p>

"I told you not to look at it. I knew you were going to fall in love with it." Jenna chastised.

"I know. I didn't think I would like it."  
>"Becca, its two hundred thousand over your price limit. Randy would literally choke you."<p>

"Look, cathedral ceilings."

"This kitchen." Jenna was in love herself. She opened the cupboards. They were designed especially for different things. Drawers for pans and the corner turned so she could find everything easily. A center island. "Oh, it pops up." She exclaimed after playing with a button. The back of the island slowly rose to expose a place to store small appliances that would normally take up counter space.

"You're hooked." Becca joked.

"No. I'm okay." Jenna ran her fingers over the marble counters. The double ovens and eight burner stove top. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Must come with the price tag." Becca stared out a set of French doors. "Randy would love that outdoor kitchen."

"The girls would love that pool. Is that a slide?"

"Ready to go upstairs?"

"No, I think we should go." She laughed. "I'm happy with my little home and you will be just as happy when you find your perfect home."

"Just let me dream, Jenna." Becca laughed. "What would it hurt? It's okay to window shop." Jenna was always realistic and Becca constantly told her she needed to find that imagination she used to have. "Just because we're adults doesn't mean we can't have childish moments."

"I wish." Jenna sighed. She would love to throw out the rules and just have fun. She never did. Not even the smallest insignificant thing. She felt twice as old as she actual was. She didn't drink. She didn't smoke pot anymore. Once in a while she would sneak a cigarette and then feel guilty for it.

The last reckless thing she had done was with Randy. Sleeping with him still ate away at her soul and she knew she would feel horrible about it as long as she kept it a secret from Roman and Becca. She didn't know how Randy brushed it off. His conscience didn't seem to keep him up at night.

"Jenna, it's just a house. Besides Randy is supposed to meet us."

"Here?"

"He doesn't know it's out of our price range."

"I'm sure he'll figure it out when he pulls in the driveway."

"Yeah, but he knows my passion for window shopping." Becca giggled. "I think I'll show him that place we looked at last week. It has potential."

"If you had a wrecking ball." Jenna tried to keep her head on her shoulders. She wasn't the type to want something she couldn't have. She had integrity. She had restraint. She didn't day dream. She had grown out of that a long time ago, but as she and Becca parted ways to tour this large home, she couldn't help but let her mind drift back. Once she had pretended and fantasized. She had stopped because her adult fantasies were so wrong. They didn't belong in her life. But she couldn't help it just the same.

"Wow." Becca loved the upstairs master bathroom. The large tub, the shower with its many shower heads. She could imagine getting a massaging shower every day. And the closet in the master bedroom. She ran her fingers over the shelves and drawers. A remote control sitting on top of a built in dresser puzzled her. She picked it up believing someone forgot it when they moved their things. She accidentally pressed a button and the cabinet doors in front of her popped open nearly hitting her. "No way." She played with it.

"Boo."

"Hi." Becca greeted, turning and placing her hands on his chest. "Wow. You're home. Jenna's going to be so surprised."

"I remember my brother giving you a strict budget. This place …" Roman whistled. "Must be double that."

"You and Jenna." She rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with looking."

"You really want this place don't you?"

"Oh, I don't need anything this fancy. It's too big really. When would I find time to clean it?"

"You really want it."

"I wish." Becca smiled and her eyes twinkled. "It belongs in dreams. Look." She pointed out a big picture window. Below was gorgeous landscaping. Beautiful flowers with stone walking paths. Large weeping willows and dog woods. "Can you imagine taking walks out there in the sunset? Holding hands …" that's what he liked about Becca. She was a hopeless romantic. "With Randy." She added quickly. "And over there. That would be the perfect place for one of those wood swing sets. A real big one with a playhouse." He missed that. Becca had always been softer and she never held anything back. She didn't have walls to tear down or scars to tiptoe around. They had never been close, but one night it just happened accidentally. She came to his show and out of respect for their past, he invited her backstage. They went out to an awkward dinner and then they went to his room. He had bought a gift for Mia and wanted her to take it to her when she returned home.

He hadn't meant to kiss her. It just happened. They reminded each other of what was lost because their connection was still so close. At least that's what he thought it had been. They fell hungry into each other's arms and after that he no longer felt the need to pick up strangers. He visited her when he was close and she came to see him a few times, surprising him. They planned to tell everyone that they planned to be together. Thanksgiving was coming up and they would both be in town. Everyone would be at his fathers. Then the accident. And he thought they were dead. Seeing Jenna that night … that one incident changed everything for him and for Becca.

A year after Becca and Randy had married and he and Jenna had reconciled. Becca still held a place in his heart. In a perfect world he could have loved them both openly, but in reality, it wasn't a possibility.

"I don't need a place this fancy, but maybe I could use it for inspiration. On a smaller scale." Jenna kept her dreams to herself. She never asked him for anything. She lived in reality, but he sometimes wished she would relax. She hadn't done it so long. She just didn't realize she didn't have to be so mature and responsible all the time. Becca reminded him of the world before he had to start worrying about surviving it and Jenna, she was the one who took care of him, making sure he was eating right and not overworking himself. She gave him massages, wouldn't let him lift a finger when he was home. He tried and tried to compare the two just to figure out who he loved more. It was always a draw.

Jenna screamed as she descended the narrow staircase from the attic. She hadn't expect anyone else to be around the corner of the spiral and ran into the stout chest of a man.

"Randy you scared the hell out of me." She continued walking.  
>"Becca has taste."<p>

"This place is amazing." Jenna agreed. "I think we both let ourselves get lost in a fantasy."

"You?"

"I try not to."

"You shouldn't, Jen." He told her walking down the stairs beside her with his hands in his pockets. "Having a little fun won't make you less of a mom or wife." He knew why she was the way she was. She was scared if she wasn't perfect Roman would change. She lived in fear of the monster she thought lied within every man.

"Grrrr!" She was lifted into the air only two steps from the landing.

"Roman!" she squealed and threw her arms around him.

Becca slipped her arms around Randy and watched the reunion.

"Guess what."  
>"What?"<p>

"I resigned my contract. Part time contract. I'll be home a lot more."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was going to leave but the offered me this big bonus to stay. And I think I know what I want to do with it." He looked around. "Yeah, I think it's the perfect way to spend it."

"No. Roman, we can't just blow …"

"Yes, we can and we're not doing it alone. Randy and I …"

"We decided to put our bonuses together. When we pulled up and saw this place we laughed because we knew it was far more than the budget I gave Becca."

"But we decided that if we thought that you two loved it without a doubt that we were going to make a cash offer on it."

"Can we do that?" Becca asked astonished.

"Oh yea." Randy assured her and Jenna.

"Do you think we could all share this home? It's really big. It has two masters. The kids would love it." Roman went on and Becca raised her eyebrow. "Okay, we checked the online listing before we came in."

"I don't know." Jenna was the first one to rationalize. She felt all sorts of feelings. All kinds of reason why it would and wouldn't work. She walked off without giving any excuse.

"Maybe, this is a bad idea. Jenna loves her home and you guys pretty much decided to sell it without talking to her first."

Jenna got in her car and left. No explanation. The guys were there so she didn't actually abandon her best friend. She drove out to the lake. That house was gorgeous. A dream come true. But the only way to afford it was for all of them to live together. It was a good idea. Roman's was close to his brother, he was his best friend and she and Becca ran into the same conflict of time when it came to spending time together. Mia could have her father and her sister living with her. And that would be amazing. She walked the shore. She stared at that island. She always wondered why Randy wanted to spend so much time with Mia then. He practically kidnapped them both that day. All she wanted to do was sit on the sand and watch as he played in the water with her daughter, but he forced her to walk across the sandbar to the little island. No one was on that small island that day and Randy had packed a lunch. Mia ate and fell asleep on the blanket.

"Let's take a walk." She refused because of Mia. "We won't go far." He promised and they did stay close keeping her in their gaze at all times. She had been at her lowest. Depressed, barely moving. She didn't want to get off the couch and she kept the house dark. Randy saved her that day. That night after he had drove them home and put Mia to bed. She blamed herself because she's the one who invited him to stay the night. He laid on the bed beside her and they just talked into the early morning hours until they fell asleep. She awoke before him. He cuddled up behind her and his arms were wrapped snuggly around her. She just laid there with him. Listening to him snore softly. She ran her fingers up and down his arm, enjoying the feel of being in a man's arms again, then she dozed off again. The next time she awoke to a kiss. Randy's kiss on her lips. She welcomed it. It had been so long.

It was eight months after Roman had left her. The only person who had touched her was Seth, who tortured her. He beat her and he touched her inappropriately, then he would leave, promising he would return when he was ready to "Collect." He just liked to instill fear in her. Just like when they were kids. He liked her to wonder when he would finally take everything.

She gave into Randy so easily that day. And a handful of other times. It wasn't something they did regularly and sometimes it went no further than falling asleep in the same bed.

She wondered how she could live in the same home with him. How could their secret remain hidden? She wasn't worried about cheating on Roman. Her will power was strong. It wasn't the same anyway.

Becca chewed the nail on her thumb. That house was something else and she would love to have it, but she didn't think it was a good idea for them all to live together. It was that glint in Roman's eyes. That sparkle in the way he glanced at her. She saw it in his smile. She could resist him. Sure, she still craved his wild natured way of tossing her wherever he wanted her, but she loved Randy's gentle ways. The two were so different and she knew if it came down to it she would choose Randy every time. She only found herself getting lost in her memories of Roman every now and then. She felt horrible. Roman was her best friend's husband. She could not have those kind of feelings for him. It wasn't right and she wasn't this kind of woman. Sure, every now and again she could use her alter ego. She could blame all her weakness on that, but she had learned to accept herself a long time ago. She wished she could just tell them all the truth, but she didn't think any of them would understand. How could they?

She blamed it on her upbringing and the things she witnessed when her parents were still together. Her friends and husband had no clue. What she wanted in her head she knew was wrong, but it seemed normal because it was the way her world work. The secret behind doors lifestyle was everyday life in her family. The way she lived now was strange to her and even though she was happy, there had always been something missing. Why wouldn't it just go away so she could embrace her perfect life?

Please Review.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 41<p>

* * *

><p>"I want to do this." Roman placed his hands on Becca's shoulders.<p>

"Why, Roman?"

"Becca, this is my one chance to give both the women I love something amazing."

"You always did confuse lust with love." Becca laughed.

"You know better than that." Roman growled. "You know how I feel. This isn't something I planned. It's not something I can explain or stop. I want to take care of all of you. The girls, Randy, Jenna and you. You're the most important people in my life."

Jenna lined up her shot and let the cue slide carefully. She hadn't been to a bar since the accident, but she needed some time alone, to think. She left Mia with Becca. Roman and Randy was on the road and she just wanted to get out for a moment.

A week had passed and the guys still waited for her answer about the house. She was never a materialistic person so it wasn't an easy decision. In her heart, she knew she would be happy having both men a part of her everyday life. Together, the four of them could give those children everything. A hand caressed her lower back and curved down her bottom.

"I'm not having this conversation with you again." She said calmly, then moved on to her next shot.

"You always did look good in leather." He cracked her making her smile and possibly blush a little. "You weren't supposed to be back until Tuesday."

"It's a two hour drive. Why should we stay in town when we can be home?"

"Ah." She nodded. He leaned over her like he did when he was teaching her the game.

"I thought you'd be happier to see me." She closed her eyes. The warmth of his body, the touch of his hand on hers and the way his hand rested on her hip. Exactly why she was hesitating. And Roman thought it was only about the home they currently lived in.

Randy was right there when she turned around. He took the stick away, sat it to the side and lifted her, setting her on top of the pool table. He moved close. Too close. She turned her head.

"I know what you're thinking." He touched her chin, making her look at him. "It's not about you and me. This is about Mia and Maddie. And doing what is best for them. Jenna, I want my kids to grow up in the same home with each other. The only other way … I couldn't do that."

"It's just about the children?" she searched his eyes. Jenna had a gift. If he had ulterior motives, she would know it immediately just by looking at him.

"I swear."

Roman drove up the dirt hill leading to the secluded bar. He needed a couple of beers to unwind. Becca had told him Jenna needed some alone time. He figured she was shopping. Mia's birthday was coming up and she had a big party to plan.

He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw him. It didn't matter how long he was gone or how often he slipped in early … Jenna was always ecstatic. She would drop everything and run into his arms. Being away from his family was the hardest part of his job. Randy left the hotel before him that morning but he figured they would arrive about the same time. He was shocked that his car wasn't in the driveway of his home when he arrived. He didn't complain. It gave him a few moments alone with Becca, something that rarely happened since the wedding. His brother's favorite bar. Randy had his bachelor party there. It was the first time he had gone there himself. Randy's car was parked in the dirt parking lot. Hmmm. He had the same idea. Roman laughed and activated the alarm on his truck. He stepped inside the old repurposed mill house and he ordered a beer from the bartender. The place was nearly empty. There were a couple of men sitting at a table talking. Regulars more than likely. He wondered where Randy was. There weren't too many rooms. He would find him soon enough. He sipped down the beer as he watched the game on the large television. He didn't care for either team but the play had been a good one.

"Can I get another?" He switched his empty bottle for full one and headed toward the back room. There was a pool table in the back if he remembered right. That was probably where his brother was.

He stopped at the door. He hadn't seen Jenna's car in the parking lot. But there she was sitting on the pool table with his brother standing between her thighs. He didn't know how to feel about it. They weren't really doing anything out of line. They were just talking. Sometimes he thought he saw a flicker in his brother's eyes. Sometimes he thought his brother had a thing for his wife. But that was all he ever had for evidence. A softened glance, a slight smile. That was it. It shook it off. It was his own guilt playing with his head. He wanted to see something between them so he could feel better about his feelings for Becca.

Randy's hand landed on her upper thigh as he laughed. Absentmindedly of course. He used his hands to accompany his conversation, then they would rest on her leg as he listened. The two were very close, that was obvious, but Roman couldn't say it was in a romantic way. They were close in a way two people who spent a lot of time together would be. He studied them. The way they laughed and talked. If only he and Becca could be that way without crossing the line.

But it was impossible for them. It was different because they had been intimate and it hadn't been some accidental drunken mishap. No, they were both oriented and fully aware of what they were doing.

"Are you okay, Jenna?" Randy had only left the room for a moment to get them both a drink. His beer and her soda. He leaned against the pool table, standing right beside her. "You seem different lately." She had been different since she had shot Seth and he worried about her so much. She wouldn't talk about how she felt about it. He knew she had to be battling a war within herself. She wasn't the murdering type. She loved and she cared. She even cared about her sorry excuse of a father. She checked on him every day even though he had abused her most of her life. The month before he entered a nursing home and Jenna was the perfect daughter. It's why he fell in love with her. How couldn't you fall in love with someone with a heart like hers? Okay, so she had a tough side too. She had a sharp tongue and an evil glare that could make the strongest macho man feel like a child. He liked that about her too.

"You know what I'm worried about. Why do you still feel the need to ask?"

Randy laughed and shook his head. Then he laid his head on her shoulder. "If I knew what to say to fix it, I wouldn't ask." Someone started the jukebox. He nodded to the floor. She shrugged and they danced together. Slowly, a whole foot between them.

"We're two of a kind, Jenna." Randy placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. "You know that?"

"I don't think so."

He laughed. "If I could get away with kissing you right now I so would." He whispered in her ear, "But I don't feel like getting my head knocked off today."

"I'm not in a violent mood today." That made her laugh. That was good.

"Oh, I know that. But your husband is always up for violence."

Jenna's eyes scanned the room and a big smile lit up her eyes. She crossed the room and fell into his lap. He embraced her and kissed her passionately.

"Why are you hiding over here?"

"You know I love to watch you when you're not looking. I get to see the real you. It's the only time you're not watching every single move so carefully." He pecked her cheek. "Someday, you'll stop trying so hard to please me girl. One day." He sighed. He liked those things about Jenna and Becca was the complete opposite yet, he loved her because she was always herself. Becca never cared if he did or didn't like something she did. She didn't care if she made a mistake around him. Jenna was always careful. She rarely let her guard down, but when it came to her tongue, she never held back. But Becca, she never wanted to hurt anyone's feelings. She sugar coated everything. It was completely baffling. Those two women had a lot in common, a lot of things they did identically and then there was a lot of differences. How was it possible to love them both?

Please Review.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 42<p>

* * *

><p>Moving day. They packed and moved the contents of two homes and yet when it was all sitting in the new home, it appeared they had nothing. Two stories, a basement and attic. Eight bedrooms, ten bathrooms on top of the grand foyer, two living rooms, a formal dining room and a room so large that really had no purpose.<p>

"Almost looks like a ballroom." Becca said wistfully.

"Then that's what it will be." Randy kissed her cheek as he passed her with a large box in his hands.

The dream was reality and Becca could not believe it. She had the biggest smile on her lips all day. She couldn't stop. And she couldn't think of where to put anything. Thankfully, she had her best friend to help. Oh, they both had so many great things. Their tastes in decorating were similar. A little modern, a little old fashioned and definitely artsy. They would have so much fun buying for this huge home.

"Uncle Daddy!" Mia ran to Randy and jumped up in his arms.

Jenna held her hand over her mouth. It was so hard not to laugh.

"Guess what?" Mia went on in her tiny excited voice. "There's a door in my room and do you know where it goes? It goes to Maddie's room. I like having a sister." And she was down. "Bye Uncle Daddy." And she was running through the house again.

"Bye Uncle Daddy." Maddie copied her big sister and hugged Randy's leg. Jenna busted out laughing.

"Hmmm. Some days I really regret explaining the truth to Mia." He shook his head. Ever since Jenna had explained to Mia, in her ever so clever way, that Randy was her real daddy, Mia had been calling him Uncle Daddy. She still called Roman Daddy, but it was okay. She was too young to understand the entire situation.

"You two stop running!" Becca called after them. "These floors are slick and they might bite back!" She lugged another big box of kitchen thing into the room for Jenna to put away. "I love that the kids can be together all the time now. You do know this is going to mean less quiet time, right?" She joked with all the adults. "No more sending them to each other's home and getting a night off.

"That's okay." Roman said. "These kids are amazing. Especially when you compare them to our coworker's kids. I swear those are some little brats. They're demons and monsters." As if it was programmed, he walked by Jenna and took the bowl out of her hand that she was trying to put on the top shelf by standing on the very tip of her tiptoes. Then he leaned against the counter. "I'm getting hungry."

"Me too." Randy agreed. "So, who's cooking tonight? Or is one of you going to cook all the time, every other night, how exactly is this going to work?"

"Jenna is the cook and I am the events planner around here." Becca said with a grin. "It doesn't mean we won't help each other. But I'm willing to give the kitchen to Jenna and in return I get the garden and the ballroom."

"That hardly seems fair." Randy embraced his wife and nuzzled her neck from behind. He glanced at Jenna. Nothing. She showed no emotion at all seeing him touching all over his wife. He almost wished there was a little hint of jealousy in her eyes. He was sure there was a little in his as Roman held her waist while she climbed on the counters to put rarely used items on top of the cabinets.

"So, lunch?" Jenna jumped down off the counter and went straight to the box that contained the food. She started putting it up, leaving out the items she wanted to use.

"Come on, Jen." Roman complained. "Tuna again?"

"She loves that stuff." Becca smirked. "Don't worry Roman, I never got it either."

"Sounds great to me."

Roman raised his brow.

"Randy, you've always hated tuna salad."

"I'll only eat Jen's." he laughed. "I don't know what she does to it, but it makes it eatable."

"You like onions." Jenna informed him as she shrugged.

"You put onions in it?" Roman complained. "You know I hate those things."

"I dice them up." She whined. "And you always ate it before."

"Yeah, yeah."

"But I bet he won't now that he knows they're in it." Becca giggled. "Right now, I'm so hungry, I don't care what's in it." She grabbed four pieces of bread and dug the toaster out of a box. "Try this, Roman." She put the tuna on the toast for him and then added some lettuce and shredded cheese. She cut it in half and slid the paper towel it was sitting on toward him. Then she made hers the same way.

"They ruin it." Randy nudged Jenna as they shared a pack of snack crackers.

"Ah, you just don't know what's good." Roman chased Jenna playfully, trying to convince her to try his sandwich. She squealed and screamed slightly at his teasing until they ended up on the window seat in front of the bay window. Roman was on top of her feeding her the sandwich and she laughed as she had to wipe some of it off her chin where it had dripped.

"I love you." Roman turned serious and touched his lips to hers. Randy pretended not to notice.

Becca busied herself wiping crumbs from the counter, then she put up all of Jenna's ingredients and wiped off the counter. It wasn't easy to watch Roman and her best friend. She felt slightly betrayed. Then she felt silly because there was no place on Earth where she could possess both men. And she knew she would never trade Randy for Roman. Never. She still didn't like to share the attention. It was the most confusing feeling she had ever felt in her life.

Jenna fell exhausted on the bed. So much work went into that home that day, but she was proud to say that almost everything was put away. The kid's rooms were both finished. She and Becca both wanted to do some special decorating for both girls, but for the time being their beds and toys were unpacked. They worked together doing everything. All their things coordinated well together in most the rooms and they helped each other put their separate master suites together.

As always, the two girls were able to laugh and talk and have a really good time doing a project together. It was going to be wonderful having her best friend under the same roof, but she still had her secret in the back of her mind the entire day. She was confident that would pass someday. Hopefully soon, because it was bothersome remembering something she shouldn't give a second thought to. Maybe if they hadn't been technically single at the time it would warrant their guilt.

She rolled over to her belly.

"I really like this bedroom." She called across the room. Laying in her position she could see into the bathroom and enjoyed the show. Roman only smiled, blew her a kiss, then turned on the shower to warm it. Then his clothes fell away and laid in a heap on the floor. He didn't shut the bathroom door and she watched him climb into the shower and shut the glass door.

Jenna was fast asleep when he finished his shower. He picked up a blanket that she had placed over the back of a chair in the corner and he covered her with it. He kissed her cheek. That girl worked herself until she passed out no matter what it was she was doing. Downstairs, the pool lights were on. It was the first time he had seen it all lit up and it was inviting. He hadn't done his daily workout and decided he could squeeze it in by taking a few laps before going to bed. It was still early and he didn't have to go anywhere the next day. One of the perks of being a part time superstar.

Becca wasn't ready for bed yet. She was too excited. There were so many places in the home she had yet to explore. Sure, she had looked at it before they bought it, but there had to be secrets somewhere to uncover. The place was nearly a century old despite all the renovations and modern touches. Randy already settled himself into bed. He had promised a night of passion and he had stripped down to his boxers. Then, he passed out. She giggled. Poor guy had just come off a week long road trip and he never slept well away from home. Then he dove straight into moving their things. If he wasn't tired from the matches and full itinerary, she knew he was exhausted from all the heavy lifting.

She decided to go for a walk in the garden. She was anxious to make a list of the things that needed to be done and a list of things she wanted to add. She loved yard work and she finally had a place big enough to house her biggest dream of all. Her own secret garden, similar to the one in her favorite childhood book.

She peaked in on Maddie. She was hugged up to her favorite teddy bear, sucking her thumb. So sweet and so cute even though she had been trying to break her from sucking her thumb. Then she made her way downstairs.

On the way she heard splashing. She thought that Jenna was probably there. Jenna loved to swim. It would surely be her favorite outside spot. She also didn't mind doing the upkeep which was great because Becca didn't know much about it.

The pool was gorgeous with decorative stones set in the cement around it. The outdoor kitchen was nearby and a pool house. The little building's walls were completely glass and she already knew that Roman would set up his gym inside it. Of course he would. Jenna spent a lot of time in the pool and he loved to watch her especially when she was in a bikini.

It was a really hot night and she thought a swim would cool her a bit before she took her walk. She stripped down to her panties and bra. They were close enough to a bikini she thought. They did match and Jenna already said she was visiting the pool before bed.

"Nice." She jumped. She turned around and saw Roman slicking back his hair and wiping water off his face.

"I thought Jenna was down here." She said reaching for her clothes.

"She didn't make it. She's out."

"Randy too." She slowly dipped herself into the water, letting her body adjust to the coolness. "I was sure you would be out by now."

Roman crossed the short space between them and grasped her in his clutches. He kissed her hard, pressing his tongue against hers hungrily. Before she could sort out her thoughts, he had carried her out of the pool and laid her down on a plush lounge chair. He moved quickly, wrapping her legs around him and he wasted no time claiming what he wanted. It was the first time they had given in to their desires since returning to their true loves. She clung to him, moaning and enjoying each thrust. Thinking about Randy or Jenna gazing down from their windows and catching them only fueled the lust. It was exciting and dangerous and they were both extremely turned on by it. They climaxed together. She let out a loud moan as she did and Roman had to cover her mouth. He laughed about it while they both tried to catch their breaths.

"Somehow, somewhere in the past, I think falling in love became a serious crime." She let out in a sigh.

"What do you mean by that?" They laid for a moment in each other's arms.

"Roman, if Randy and Jenna hadn't had that wreck ... If we hadn't thought we had lost them, you know things would be much different right now."

"I know."

"You would have never forgiven Randy. You wouldn't have stopped caring that Jenna had a child with him."

"And you and I would probably be together." Roman got up and put his boxers back on. "Becca I love my wife." He said in a sympathetic voice. "You know I never stopped. You knew I was in love with her the very first time … and you …"

"I know. I never said I wanted to change things. It's just amazing how different things would have been. But Roman, I started caring about you too and I and I can't just turn that off. What are we going to do? They're going to look at us one day and see it. You know how perceptive Jenna is."

"I've never met anyone who can tell you your own secrets before you speak them. Jenna is one of a kind. But so are you and I don't want to give either of you up. Becca I won't give either of you up. We're just going to have to be …careful."

Please Review.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

* * *

><p>"Mia, stay close." Jenna had her hands full. She had Maddie in one arm, a bag of groceries in the other and a shopping bag wrapped around her wrist. Becca was in San Francisco for a week long convention for her job. The guys were on the road, both in different locations. Roman was going to be part of the next pay per view and he had to be with the show before and a couple months after. Randy had a small role in one of the company's movies, but he was expected to come home anytime that day.<p>

She balanced Maddie on her hip. She was cranky with a current ear infection and Mia was in a rotten mood, refusing to listen. She threw a tantrum for a toy in the store and her fit only made Maddie more irritable.

"Mia." She reminded her daughter as she placed the bag on the trunk so she could find her keys in her purse. "Mia, stay by the car –" she ordered watching a small car come turn swiftly down the row. "Mia!" Her purse, the groceries and her shopping bag fell to black top. She ran with Maddie screaming frantically. Mia, purposely defying her mother's commands, skipped and hopped into the middle of the lane. The car's brakes screeched, but the driver was moving too fast. Mia's little body was struck. "Mia!" She fell to her knees and touched her baby. There was so much blood coming from her little head and she wasn't moving. Her little eyes were closed and her arm laid bent grotesquely beneath her.

Sirens blared. Jenna who was usually so strong, lost control. She could not think. She could not function. She watched her little girl lifted into an ambulance. She was ushered in alongside of her. "ma'am, can I call anyone for you." But she could only cry as they worked on her baby.

"Is Mia going to be alright?" Maddie asked with such innocence and fear. The little girl who was an exact miniature copy of Mia hugged her neck. The paramedic handed her the purse she had picked up. But Jenna couldn't think of what to do next. No one was home. Everyone was out of town.

She didn't know how, but Gill was waiting when they arrived at the ER.

He took Maddie and embraced her. She knew she was hysterical. She heard him talking on the phone, but it sounded like it was an echo floating to her through a tunnel. They ushered her into a private waiting room. The door shut and she was all alone. She just stood there. For the longest time she just stood, her arms hugging her chest and her eyes wide gazing at the door. That child was her whole world.

Randy drove a hundred miles an hour until he reached town and he didn't slow down until he reached the hospital. He could hear the stress in his father's words even though he sounded calm. It was something to worry about and it had to be bad. He told him Jenna was in a daze. Jenna was frozen. She was only like that when she was extremely terrified. She was that way when there was a storm. But nothing else did that. Jenna was their rock. She took care of all of them. His heart sank. Oh, he knew something horrible had happened.  
>He ran into the hospital, pushing through people, not giving a damn about who or what. Finally, he was shown into a private waiting room. No one would tell him anything else. They just seemed to be locked up in there.<p>

Jenna appeared sick herself. He always hated to see her like that. He went to her, he put his arms around her but her arms remained crossed over her chest. She was frozen, her eyes wide as a surprised deer.

"Roman. I need Roman." The words fell from her lips as he held her.

"He's coming as fast as he can." He assured her. "They both are." But it wasn't summer anymore and a large snow storm covered a good bit of the west and mid country. Airports were shut down, highways buses, and trains. It was going to take time for his wife and brother to get home.

There was a sliding glass door nearby and he guided her outside. It was a small private balcony. Smoking wasn't allowed on the property, but he didn't give a damn right then. He lit one for him and Jenna, who had quit years before. She smoked it, but it didn't help much.

They sat there on that balcony on opposite sides. Smoking, staring. There was nothing to say or talk about to help the time go by while they waited for news. Nothing was important. Even Gill seemed years older when he returned. He had taken his youngest grandchild to stay with Charlotte. Randy knew he hadn't been gone long, but time seemed to have slowed to a crawl.

A doctor finally entered the room. Randy's body felt like someone had beaten him up. He had never been so terrified in all his life. How could he go on if he lost his little girl?

The doctor's expression wasn't one of hope or relief. He didn't smile nor frown.

"She's a very lucky little girl." He told them. "A few lacerations, we had to put a few pins in her arm and she had a concussion." He said a few other things about Mia's injuries, but the only words Randy heard was she was going to be okay. "I'm admitting her for now. I want to keep a close eye on her. I want to take some more x-rays once the swelling goes down."

"Thank you." Randy told him and the nurse showed them to the recovery room. Jenna's tears finally fell. They held Mia's hand until they took her to a bed upstairs in the children's wing.

Jenna stayed at Mia's bedside. She didn't talk. She didn't want to eat. She didn't care about anything. She blamed herself. It was all her fault. She should have never tried to do so much at once. She should have taken the kids to Gills. She was so tired after taking Maddie to her doctor's appointment like she promised Becca she would. She had so many errands and she didn't want to go to Gills, go all the way back to town and then go back to Gills and then go home. She thought she could do it all. She only took her eyes off her baby for a second. That was it. Less maybe. She was a horrible mother. A selfish mother.

"Stop." Randy rubbed her shoulders and she shrugged him off. She kept stroking her baby's hand. Wishing she would wake up. She wouldn't be convinced Mia was fine until she gazed up at her with those steel blue eyes. Eyes just like her fathers.

Those eyes alone should have told her that Randy was her father. They were identical. But Randy was Roman's brother so she thought nothing was odd about them sharing the feature.

"Hey, mommy and daddy." The nurse came in, chipper and smiling. Hours seemed like days and Jenna had finally dozed off in the chair, but she awoke each time someone entered the room. Randy sat in a vinyl recliner, but he didn't look comfortable. His feet hung way over the foot. He crossed his arms and tried to nap.

"That chair pulls out into a bed." The nurse informed her. "I'll get you some blankets and pillows.

Mia woke up crying in the middle of the night. Jenna jumped up and sat on the side of the bed. The little girl hugged her. The nurse came back and gave her another dose of pain medicine. Randy watched her sing and rock their little girl until Mia again drifted off. Jenna remained with her. He knew she blamed herself. She was so hard on herself. He never understood why.

Roman stayed on the phone with her for hours. He could faintly hear him. He consoled her from a distance, and she softened a bit. His brother was stuck in a hotel waiting for the road or airport to open, but he kept the phone glued to his ear just so he could talk to Jenna. Randy laughed. It was just like high school. His brother fell asleep talking to Jenna then and they did the same thing when he was on the road now.

Randy couldn't sleep. The chair was too hard, yet he refused to leave his child. He passed the time watching Mia sleep, flipping channels on the television and when he dared, he watched Jenna. Mia moved slightly in her sleep and Jenna popped up instantly. She watched her then laid her head back down.

"You look uncomfortable." She whispered.

"I am." He told her. "But I'm okay. I'm not going to leave her."

"Come on." Jenna tapped the chair. "It's big enough." It was a wide chair. Not big enough to be a love seat. It was like a chair and a half and it folded out into a small bed. He took his blanket and placed it over her, then climbed into the make shift bed, but he had to cuddle up and put his arms around her for them to share it comfortably.

He loved to listen to her sleep. She didn't snore, but every now and again she would emit a soft sigh. He nestled himself close to her. It had been some time since he had fallen asleep beside her. They had both done well getting over each other. Even living in the same house. Their relationship was no more than friends and he rarely thought of her in a sexual manner anymore.

But right then wasn't the time for it anyway. They were both so concerned about Mia there wasn't enough free space in their minds for memories of the past to emerge.

Please Review.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys. You're awesome!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

* * *

><p>Roman and Becca made it home at the same time. Jenna hadn't been answering her phone all night and Randy said the doctor gave her something to calm her a little and that made her fall asleep. They both felt a little more relaxed by his update and decided to shower before going to the hospital. It was still very early in the morning.<p>

They took the same car, neither having very much to say. But they both knew what the other felt. They were the outsiders, the visitors in this situation. It was always awkward where Mia was concerned. Especially when people learned of her paternity. They were looked at with sympathy because people always assumed that their spouses had cheated with each other. Then, they would shake their heads when they found out they all lived under the same roof. They whispered about how naïve and stupid they were.

But, they had no idea that it was the other way around. Randy and Jenna had been together once accidentally. But they, they both knew exactly what they were doing. Two days before when they got that horrible phone call, they blamed themselves. They loved Mia as if she were their own and they believed that this terrible thing happened to punish them for their deception. They vowed it would never happen again. It was over. No more sneaking around. No more cheating.

They walked into the hospital room. They saw the big bed and little Mia curled up in slumber. They had to take a few steps in before they saw the small bed with the feet hanging off the end. Randy's, since its length did not match his height. He moved closer and that is when he felt like he had been punched in the gut. Jenna laid comfortably in Randy's arms. They were sleeping side by side, Randy's arm wrapped around her, his other arm under her head and Jenna had held his hand firmly – against her chest. Could it be? Had this tragedy brought them together?

And in their hearts, they knew they deserved it.

Randy was the first one to open his eyes. He must not have noticed Roman and Becca for he brushed a strand of Jenna's hair away and kissed her on the cheek. She stirred as he rolled to his back. Roman watched in agony as his wife stretched slightly then repositioned herself. She laid her head on Randy's chest and their hands connected again. Randy stared out the window with one arm behind his head.

Jenna blinked her eyes. She felt comfortable and her thoughts were calmer. She lightly traced Randy's forearm as she focused. Life and love sure knew how to play with a heart. Once, the only person who could give her comfort was Roman. Lately she felt more comfortable around Randy. She guessed too much time had passed between Roman's desertion and his return. She never realized that things had changed. Oh, she tried so hard to make it work. She desperately wanted it all to be the way it had always been.

Randy was the first to see them standing there. He should have jumped up. They were caught. Randy just took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. He sat up bringing Jenna with him.

"This isn't the place." He gave a low growling warning as a nurse walked in to check on Mia.

"The doctor ordered a few tests and if they look good, you might be able to take her home today."

"Thank you." Jenna whispered. She seemed so frail and weak to Roman. And there was something different when their eyes connected. Somewhere down the line they had migrated into just friends. They spent hours talking on the phone. They did things together, but it wasn't the same as it had once been. The passion she once had wasn't in her eyes when they made love and she turned him away now when once, she never would. But, there was a problem. He was still in love with her.

He walked over to the little girl laying in the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then he and Becca left.

They came home three days later.

"I thought Mia was released a few days ago. Is she alright?" Becca asked, picking up the little girl and giving her a hug. No one had answered her calls and she thought it was very selfish of them to leave her and Roman out of Mia's recovery.

"We just needed a couple of days." Randy told them. "We got a hotel room in town." Actually they had gotten a suite with two rooms and a kitchen. They needed time to figure out what they were feeling. They talked, but that was all. Randy was proud of himself for restraining the overwhelming desires. However, it was getting hard to keep those feelings locked up.

"Jenna?" Roman sat with his eyes on his coffee mug. No amount of preparation would be enough for him to handle her rejection.

"I'm sorry." She said meekly. That was it. That was all she had to say.

"How could you do this?" Becca raised her voice after asking the children to go upstairs to the playroom.

"Oh, don't you even go there, Becca." Randy snapped. "Guess who called while you were at your conference – your doctor. He said congratulations." Randy snorted a laugh. "I haven't touched you in months."

"Randy, I –"

"Did you think I wouldn't know? I've seen you two." He snapped. "I watched you from our bedroom window the very first night we stayed in this home. I've noticed you slipping out. I've heard you in the guest room."

Becca hung her head and let the tears fall. Randy had been turning her away for a long time and she was weak. It had felt great to have a man want her and she did love Roman and Randy equally.

Jenna had no tears to shed for the situation. Her feelings had changed. She cared for Roman and she loved him, but it was a plutonic love. She had remained faithful to him, but only sexually. In every other way, she was with Randy. Psychologically, she and Randy had been having an affair for some time.

"Don't you sit here and point fingers at us." Roman bellowed, getting up and standing toe to toe with his brother. "You're not completely innocent here."

"Maybe not, but we haven't been sneaking off to fuck in the shadows. I think it's really ironic, don't you?" Randy spat. "You've been having a tough time conceiving and the one time your little swimmers decide to show up, you plant them in my wife."

"Shut up."

"But it's okay." Randy smiled. "Because I understand."

"I'll move out." Roman submitted.

"I don't think any of us should move out." Randy sighed. "But I do think a separation of some kind would be best. I can't speak for anyone else, but I'm going to move to another room. I mean we have so many in this huge house." He didn't say anything else. He gave a slight smile to Jenna and headed up stairs. Becca followed him a few minutes later.

"What do you want, Jenna?" Roman asked. He wanted to hold her and beg for her to forgive him, but he didn't dare. The ice in her eyes chilled him to the bone.

"I don't know." She said. Then left the room.

Roman sat at the table staring out at the back garden. It was a crazy situation. A lot of mixed feelings. A lot of confusion and he really couldn't make sense.

By the time he went upstairs, Jenna had taken all her things. He flopped down on the bed. He had a lot to process. He learned he was going to be a father. He had wanted his own child for a long time. He loved Mia, but this was a slightly different feeling. He couldn't feel joy because on the same day of receiving the news, he lost his wife. He didn't know if she was still in the home or if she had left.

"I knew you would be up here." Randy walked up the stairs and into the small alcove of the attic. Jenna had made it into another bedroom. It had been the first project she had done on her own. Usually she and Becca decorated every room together. Becca had no plans to use the attic space and it became Jenna's private sanctuary. There was a sitting area that face a picture window and there were three rooms now. The one to his left was used for storage, but the two sitting directly behind the L shaped space was now a large bedroom and luxurious bathroom. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Jenna told him. "I guess I saw it. I just didn't want to believe it."

"You." He laughed. "You always have to spare everyone's feelings. Well, Jenna they sure as hell did nothing to spare yours." He touched her cheek. "You're human, Jenna. Not some damn machine. You weren't put here to make everyone happy."

"Leave me alone, Randy."

"No." he insisted. "No. not this time. I wish – I wish you would just be honest with yourself. You try so hard to do what's right. And you suppress everything you truly feel, but you're lying to yourself, Jenna."

She stared at him and he was scared. She had been quiet for too long. She had been a shell of herself. He knew she tortured herself.

"Good night, Jen." He finally gave in. But before he could get to the stairs, she ran to him and pressed her lips to his. He embraced her, welcoming the passion they had refused to give into.

Love was supposed to be patient. True love was defined as being kind, but in their world, it was cruel and the heart it's accomplice weaving complicated twisted path until they no longer knew which way was the right way. This is the way of the real world. There is no black and white. Only gray.

The End

Please Review.


End file.
